Animal Passions
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: In another world, four powerful and heartless men have nearly the entire world under their thumbs. A mad man has been successful in hybrids, creatures that are neither human nor animal yet are both. Fate brings these beings together.
1. Hybrids

"Animal Passions"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

Prologue:  Hybrids

            The corridor was dark and eerily quiet, the only sound were the slow footsteps of the local breeder and owner of the estate.  Or as most people called it, a mad scientist's zoo.  Along either side of the long hallway were rooms, each with a different setting to but suited for the creations he created so they could survive.  Until he sold them then the owners could do whatever they wanted.  The only thing he cared for was money.  He smirked as he approached a metal door, which he kept his most prized creations.  Stepping up to the door a metal panel on the slid slip up to reveal a computer panel with a grid screen.  The young man merely held back some of his silver hair back as a light aimed for his eye did a scan.

            "Retina scan complete.  Name:  Pegasus J. Crawford," the computer said as an image of the same young man appeared on the screen along with a bit of his bio.  The metal door unbolted from the inside and slide open, revealing cells on either side, few of them empty but the rest were filled with mainly one or two occupants.  Yes… the occupants were some of his more prized creations and he never let his customers see them.  The sound of the heels of his polished shoes connecting with the cold, stone floor echoed loudly as the door slide shut with an audible click.  Faint sounds of movement were heard as well as a soft hiss and growl but that was to be expected.  He personally trained most of the creatures in this corridor and he was not always gentle.

            As he walked he paused for a moment at a cell covered with a very thick piece of glass instead of bars.  The reason being that half the enclosure was filled with water directly from the ocean.  A few rocks and plants littered the bottom with a ledge so one could breath in the air but that wasn't the only reason he had it there.  Although a single light bulb hung from the ceiling and the waters were dark he could make out a figure or two swimming around silently.  The sound of faint splashing was heard but nothing could be clearly seen.  He continued his journey further until a few cells down he stopped.  They held bars instead of the clear glass with a yellow line indicating how far the creature within could reach so not to lose a part of himself.  He learned the hard way once.  From inside he heard an audible growl and took it to mean 'stay away' but he ignored it completely.

            "Time to awaken my pets," he cooed out in a sickenly sweet voice before clapping his hands twice.  A humming sound was heard before lights turned on brightly in each and every stall.  Sudden squawks of surprise and yelps were heard as the intense light illuminated the otherwise dreary corridor and showed just what each one held inside.

            In the cell with the water looked like something of an underwater cavern where in the far back was a young man.  He looked around 16 years of age with hair black as night held into a high tail except for some unruly bangs that swayed in his emerald green eyes.  He wore a red/black diamond patterned bandana around his head and his skin was pale from lack of light and what was most astonishing about the youth was the fact that from waist down he had an elegant tail of a fish.  The scales were a deep black as his hair but in the bright light sometimes revealed colors of a deep blue.  Spiny fins of the same black and deep blue color grew from the sides of his forearms, with delicate webbing between his fingers to allow him to swim faster as well as cling to the rocky cavern.  The gills on the junction of his neck and shoulder took deep breathes of the water as he watch him with calm eyes, eyes that held a bit of respect and yes fear.  However, the youth was not alone.

            The other being looked around 17 to 18 years of age with deeply tanned skin, deep sea blue colored eyes and somewhat unruly hair of a blue-gray that he managed to keep tied back.  He swam protectively before the other boy, as if warning Pegasus to not even think about taking him away.  To prove his point he bared his teeth, some of them already jagged to resemble that of a shark's but then again, he was half shark.  A mako shark to be precise.  The lower half do his body was the tail of the great shark itself with a fin jutting from his spine but was considerably smaller, the scales the color of a dusky gray.  Matching fins were also on either side of his arms, and his nails were slightly longer due to the fact that he could catch the live fish the creator provided them as nourishment.  Growling once more he moved to the other boy, swam around him once and gently pulled him into his arms.  The merboy leaned into him with a soft sigh and for right now, all was well.

            "Such a touching scene," the silver-haired gentleman said with slight amusement, earning him a growl from another cell.  "Oh is someone in there jealous?" he asked with just a hint of humor in his voice.  More growling was heard as he stepped closer to a cell that held the environment of a forest despite the steel and stone surroundings.

            In the far corner, crouched on hands and knees was a young man, 16 years of age with dark, golden blonde hair that hung into his deep brown eyes.  His nails were long as well and covered in dirt from digging holes around the cell, in hopes of finding a way out but noting.  His skin was fair but also held a kind of gold sheen to it that blended in remarkably well with the pale gold tail that wrapped around his legs.  His entire body was tense and he kept growling deep in his chest, teeth bared and clenched together tightly.  One of his better creations but unfortunately this one had indeed inherited all the attributes of the wolf DNA he merge with his human side.  He would have been perfect if he wasn't so rebellious.  He had tried to tame him a few times but nearly lost his own 'assets' when the wolf had enough and clamped his jaws on him tightly.  He was lucky but knew better than to go near him.  The boy sat back and rubbed as a slightly floppy ear nearly hidden by the thick mass of blonde hair, whining softly as he tried to rid himself of that annoying itch.  He wore nothing except a pair of very ragged shorts that were nearly in shreds due to him scratching and biting.  But the boy didn't care.  Besides, he had more important things to worry about than his lack of clothing.

            A soft whimper escaped the other boy that was trying to hide behind the wolf-boy.  He was smaller and slender with skin pale as the moonlight and pearly-white hair that just seemed to shine with its own light.  His eyes were large and the color of a deep, velvety brown that held an innocence and purity he could not yet break.  The boy was still a virgin in body yes, but that didn't stop Pegasus from teaching him how to please him or to get him used to torture least a customer should want him.  That was what mainly his customers bought Pegasus' creations for, to be beaten and used for their own pleasures however they saw fit.  Beside, he enjoyed making the little one cry out in pain himself.  Being half arctic hare it usually took a lot to make the boy cry tears instead of those pitiful whimpers he now made whenever he was taken away from the wolf.

            The blonde looked at him and slowly pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly he growled very softly and deep in his chest, clawed hands/paws gently stroking the white strands and long ears that always seemed to droop down.  The only thing the pale youth wore was an oversized shirt that stopped just above his knees but only because he didn't want anyone to se the scars all along his back.  Though some of them were old and scarred over it still gave him pain.  Sniffing softly he curled up in the blonde's arms and closed his eyes.

            He couldn't help but smirk before continuing his way down to one more cell in which contained two more of his fine creations.  However, one of which he kept threatening to destroy and start over from scratch and another he had not yet been able to touch much less train in matters of sex.  It mainly had to do with the fact that the detestable one wouldn't let anyone near the other;  that and he knew the baby of the pair would fetch a very hefty price if a master wanted to break in a pet all on his or her own.  The environment was mainly of rocky ledges with a couple of pine trees here and there but that was mainly it, looking around the cell before his eyes settled on just what he was looking for.

            Laying there, curling up as the base of a large pine tree was a young lad of 15 but his appearance showed him to look much younger, like around 10 or such years of age.  Even in his curled up position he knew what eh child looked like.  His skin was fair and unmarked with wild black hair, even in the dimmest light bringing out the deep red highlights.  Soft gold bangs framed his angelic face as he slept soundly but occasionally his small, tufted ears would twitch to every sound.  He wore not but a shirt and shorts, also dusty and ripped from scaling the rocky ledges, both purposely torn in the back that if you followed the line of his spine you could see a small tail.  The little bit of fur he bore was a very soft gray color with a few spots of the lynx DNA speckled over his thin shoulders.  He was so adorable, as a baby kitten but before he could step up closer a loud and very angry cry was heard.  Pegasus barely had enough time to step back before a hand full of sharp claws dashed out from the bars of the cage, aiming to strike his face once more.

            Leaping down from his perch on the tree branch above was a young man, about a year older than the boy but he was angry as hell.  He lunged at the bars, trying to reach at the silver-haired man but couldn't reach far enough, jut reaching the edge of the range limit he took a few steps back and growled at he man.  Like the mako shark this youth had dark tanned skin with sun-bleach blonde hair and pale, lavender colored eyes.  But this youth was not a shark yet he nearly became one.  At the last moment Pegasus chose to infuse him with the genetics of a Siberian tiger rather than a tiger shark, giving him the strength and cunning of such a beast as well as the fierce protectiveness. 

            Slightly rounded ears were laying flat against his head, his orange and black striped tail flipped angrily like a whip behind him.  Even along the outside of his upper arms and thighs bore the black stripes (just barely seen from the sleeveless shirt the color of his eyes and pants black as the night sky) of his animal counterpart;  he was the reason why Pegasus hid his other eye from view.  The first several times he had trained the tiger had been rough but very pleasurable due to the fact that he had the tiger drugged before hand, however;  the moment he had tried to focus himself down on the young boy while the tiger was trying to gain conscious mind was a mistake he was never going to make in this lifetime.

            Normally he didn't take his creations in their cages but the little one was so beautiful and vulnerable at the moment he couldn't resist and crushed his lithe body to his own, leaning down to steal his first kiss.  The next thing he knew he was being dragged out of the cage by several of his workers while his most loyal creatures held the raging tiger back with cattle prods, both his hand clutched at his face as blood fell freely.  The tiger, still intoxicated with the drugs, had taken his eye completely out and refused to let anyone near the little one, so he had a golden eye made and fitted but the scars remained so he hid that side of his face.  He would have killed that striped cat on the spot but he could always use his DNA to create more tiger hybrids, only with more obedience.

            The young boy was waken at the sound of the warning cry and for a moment he just sat there, looking at their creator with large, amethyst colored eyes that held such innocence and purity but also a spirit like the white haired youth used to have.  His ears dropped when he saw the man responsible for all this just standing outside their cage but slowly he pushed himself up to his feet and slowly made his way to the tiger boy.

            Sharp hearing picked up the sounds of pine needles being crushed underfoot he didn't have to look back to know who it was.  His posture was still tense before a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist tightly and a faint purring sound was heard.  Soon he relaxed, turning around he quickly scooped the boy in his arms and held him tightly as he bounded up to his favorite perch.  A solid ledge of stone with shade form of a tree that had been tipped over shielded them from the bright lights.  With his back braced against the rough bark he held the boy tightly in his lap, gently petting the soft, tri-colored hair.  At times clawed fingers would trace the sensitive ear tuffs, which would make the lynx giggled and playfully nip at his fingertips.  They usual had mock fights just to pass the time in the cells, which was fine.  The cages were actually large enough to give them room to run around.  The tiger mocked growled but held him tightly, tail wrapping around him and occasionally glared at Pegasus as the young cat boy batted as his furry appendage like a kitten.

            "Truly such a touching scene," Pegasus said with a smirk, tossing his silver hair over his shoulder as he looked as his prized pets each in turn.  "Just came to tell you all know that I have three very good customers of mine coming today.  They wanted to see something new and you are just the ones I was just thinking about."  He chuckled softly as outraged growls and hissing echoed all around him even as it was soon joined by the sound of a faint melody.  The hybrids perked their ears to listen closer as it came once more.

            "Those must be my guests now.  Now be on your best behavior until I came back."  He continued to smile even as the creatures tried once more to take a piece of him but they were all out of reach.  Once the doors slid shut the area was plunged into darkness once more except for the very dim lighting in each of the cages.  The wolf growled as he held the hare tighter, leaning down to lick the tears away.  They more or less settled down but the lynx was curious.

            "Malik?  What are these 'customers' Pegasus talks about?" he asked softly, his voice so innocent at many ordered how he ended up in a place like this.

            The young man frowned in thought, ears drooping as he held the boy tighter.  "Mainly men that live on the outside.  They're like Pegasus only some aren't as good looking," he answered in a rough sort of purr.

            Yugi blinked and rested his head on his chest, letting the purr sooth him peacefully.  "Why are they coming here?"

            "More than likely to buy new 'pets'."

            "Like the others?"

            "… Yes.  But no one is taking you Yugi, I swear this."  Malik leaned down to nuzzle him tenderly in which Yugi smiled at him and rubbed his cheek against his chest.  He let his eyes drift close but not before leaning up to give his protector an affectionate lick on the corner of his lips.

            "You always protect me, Malik…" he purred softly and was soon dozing peacefully.  The blonde smiled as he continued to hold him close, content for the time being.


	2. Customers

"Animal Passions"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

Chapter 1:  Customers

            "Gentlemen!  Always a pleasure to see you all," Pegasus said smoothly as he let his four guests inside, the timid servant closing the door and bowed before scurrying off to finish her chores.  "I know why you are all here but should we chat for a bit or get right down to business?"

            "I swear if he continues to talk like that I'm going to be sick," one of the young man muttered under his breathe, running his hand through his stunning white hair that was rather spiky looking.

            "Get in line," another one muttered back, narrowing his dusky colored eyes that looked like a dark lavender color, looking from the fall of sun-bleached hair, a kind of platinum blonde.  He made a face as if he was about to lose his lunch, which made the pale youth smirk.  It was the closet anyone ever got out of him of a laugh or smile.

            "Before we see these new creations of yours we want to know more about that," a tall young man asked, ice blue eyes looking at him sternly from the fall of soft brown hair that trailed into his gaze some.  He crossed his arms over his chest, a pose that the others say and dubbed as his 'business face'.  "Just what are these things capable of?"

            "All will be explained but let us continue this in the den.  Drinks shall be served and once your questions have been answered then I will show you to them.  Follow me gentlemen," and with a sharp spin on his heel walked off, not bothering to look back if they were following.

            "Okay tell me again why I'm back here?" the white haired man snapped in a low tone as he grudgingly followed the taller brunette.

            "You kept complaining about Mai and you wanted a boy," the third of the party said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  He looked at them over his shoulder;  crimson colored eyes seemed to smirk at him.  "And it was the only way to shut you up."

            "Oh ha ha.  You're turning into a regular comedian, Yami."

            "Look, just because we're here doesn't mean we have to buy another one.  What's so special about these new creatures anyway?" the blonde retorted.  The crimson-eyed man silenced him with just a look as they entered the den.

            It was lavishly done to show off just how much wealth Pegasus had consumed from his little creations that he just loved to brag about it.  The two opposite walls of the double doors held built in shelves holding leather bound books from top to bottom.  The floor was covered with a thick rug of blood red and gold, patterns of flowers and script.  There was also a hint of emerald green done.  In the far wall stood a stone fireplace taking up a third of the wall itself and reached one fourth of the wall up the wall.  Hanging above it was a painting o a lovely woman wearing a sky blue dress with white rubbles and a pink ribbon around her throat.  Her soft golden hair cascaded down her back in thick curls that framed making, sky blue eyes.  She sat on a Victorian-rose pink chair while holding a red rose in her hand.  Pegasus never spoke about it but the painting meant a lot to him.  He would always look at it for periods of time then resume to business at hand but would always glance up at the painting once in a  while.  Before the fireplace sat a beautifully crafted table with gold leaves acting as legs.  Surrounding the table was a low back sofa with two matching armchairs facing towards the middle yet diagonal of the fireplace.  In the far left corner of the room sat a lounging sofa with one armrest so one might read by fire light at a comfortable position.  In the other corner sat a simple yet elegant cart holding a bottle with six glasses all made of crystal, the bottle containing a rich wine.

            "A drink?" he gestured towards the cart.  Two of them declined but the other two were more than happy to have something to drink.  The boat ride over here wasn't very pleasant and their stomachs needed something strong to settle them down.  The one known as Yami sat on one of the armchairs as the brunette chose to remain standing.  The blonde tried to reach the other armchair first but sulked and sat next to the pale young man as Pegasus sat in the other chair.  "Now then, what would you like to know about my most recent creations?"

            "What's so special about them?" the young man with the stunning white haired asked rather rudely, ignoring the glares sent his way.  "I mean until they grew a new asset of something I really don't see the point."

            "My dear Bakura, what makes these creatures stand out above the rest is the fact that  they resemble humans more than anything and they are indeed quite beautiful to gaze upon."

            "Some of us don't want to just look at them," the blonde retort and hand to grab the back of his friend's jacket when he tried to launch himself at Pegasus for calling him 'my dear'.  He hated that!

            He outright laughed at him, making the blonde grow upset.  "Oh they have been trained and are just as beautiful on the inside as well.  In fact, why don't I show you a screening of just what they are capable of."  Setting his glass of wine down he clapped his hands and the lights in the den went out.  The painting of the lady flipped around so it revealed a large monitor.  Almost at once images of six young hybrids appeared on screen:  two were fish hybrids, one a timber wolf and golden lab mix, an arctic hare, and the remaining two were cats.  Immediately this drew the attention of the young men, causing Pegasus to smirk to himself.

            "They two young men with the fish DNA are simply called Mako and Duke.  Mako has the killing instincts of the make shark with strength to match and fierce fighting nature."  A clip of Mako swimming in a  kind of obstacle course was shown as he fought against some of Pegasus men in scuba-diving equipment.  What he lacked in speed he made for more in strength.

            "Duke is a combination of dolphin and angel fish but I still cannot explain the ebony scales he managed to produce."  Pointing this out another clip was shown as the one named Duke swam around a similar obstacle course underwater through hoops of various sizes and expertly dodging his men from trying to capture him.  But the clip also showed how Mako was fiercely protective of Duke, allowing no one to near him for anything and nearly killed one of the men in the process.  "As you can see Mako has grown very much attached to Duke;  my men have tried over and over to separate them but they have failed time and time again.  Against my better judgment I doubt any of you gentlemen could handle these two."

            Bakura, the sort-temper man with the stunning silver-white hair, immediately fumed as he stood up abruptly.  "Is that a challenge?!"

            "Bakura!!"  He looked over to where Yami has called out his name and grudgingly sat back down. Muttering rude comments about their hosts being weak and such under his breath he grudgingly sat back down.

            "What about the canine hybrid," Seto spoke up, never tearing his gaze away from the monitor up above focusing on the dark blonde.  "What can he do?"

            "Ahh he was very successful in all departments of the canine family.  As you can see here he has excellent tracking and fighting abilities as well as hunting."  This was proven when the blonde wolf/dog hybrids was in a large patch of forest, crawling on all fours as he sniffed at the ground then ran.  Immediately he bounded into a bush and came out later with a small quail in his mouth, looking quite pleased.  "His appetite has also increased but fortunately he prefers to hunt on his own and will almost anything except for rabbits.  However, he is very hard to train in both the bedroom and outside.  He has a very rebellious streak that has yet to be broken."

            "Name?"

            "Joseph.  But he will answer to the name of Joey at times."

            _'Joey…'_ the young brunette let the word linger on his tongue before his lips curled up into a wicked smile.  _'He'll be perfect.'_

            However, Bakura had something to say about that.  "Some hunter then.  What kind of animal doesn't hunt rabbits?"

            "Allow me to show you."  The screen then focused on the youth that looked remarkable like the rude young man with minor differences.  His features were softer without the rough edge to them, soft hair that nearly hid drooping ears, eyes were large and sad looking brown.  "Ryou here is the perfect example of one of the hybrids with the DNA of an arctic hare.  He actually prefers the colder climates but I only put up with it because he has been the only successful hybrid so far."

            Bakura could only nod as he stared at the image of the youth.  If anything this child could pass as his brother!  He smirked mentally as he imaged all the things he would do to his little white rabbit and teach him new things.  "So what can he do beside look pretty?"

            "He has great speed and can jump quite high when the need be," their host explained and once more another clip was shown.  The youth was trying to escape being captured, the fear and terror evident in his eyes as he managed to outrun the men and did manage to leap from area to area with grace and ease.  In the clip he still wore an oversize shirt and short sorts, giving him freedom of movement.  He really was an attractive thing without realizing it.

            "Well it would seem you already have the interests of Kaiba and Bakura, so where does that leave us?" the blond snorted, reaching out to hit the hazel-eyed man back after he struck him.

            "My final two creations.  They are quite a surprise as well Ryou because they have such an uncanny resemble to you, Marik and Yami," he said coyly and gestured to the images.  "Both young men are of the cat family with Malik a Siberian tiger and Yugi of a lynx, each the agility and unnatural grace of the feline counterparts and are hunters as well, however;  where as Malik has the most strength of the two little Yugi makes up in agility but they, too, have their share of defects."

            Marik frowned at the sound of that.  "What kind of defects are we talking here?"

            The silver-haired gentlemen said nothing but slowly reached up with a hand to hold back the long strands of hair that hid the side of his face.  There, nestled in the socket of his left eye was a golden orb with the image of an Egyptian eye engraved on the metal.  The young men said nothing though even as the light from the fireplace illuminated several white scars raked across the side of his face.  "Malik did this to me when I tried to take the little one after 'training' him.  He had been drugged with tranquilizers yet fought it back and reacted violently to me.  The only defect with the kitten is the fact that he has not been broken in yet.  He knows nothing of how to please his masters."

            "And just because of that you gave up?  Weak."

            Yami said nothing as he studied the clip of the two felines, his attention caught by the younger of the boys, feeling a stirring deep in his chest but forced it back for now.  Slowly he stood up as the clips ended and the monitor flipped back to the painting of the woman, lights slowly turning back on.  "I think it's time we see these creations of yours in the flesh."  Pegasus only smiled and nodded, taking a final sip of his wine before leading them to the corridor.

            Joey yawned largely to himself, sharp canines glinting in the light as he rubbed at his ear again and settled more comfortably on Ryou's lap.  The young boy just smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, something stroking the soft ears.  To anyone on the outside the two acted as lovers but were not;  they were just close friends who tried to be there for one another.

            "Joey-kun… what do you think the outside world is like?" he asked softly, his voice lightly accented but was so soft and delicate.

            "No idea.  But I heard it's supposed to be loud.  Loud and big and covered with steel and stone."  He looked up at him with a sleepy expression.  "What's up?"

            "I was just wondering that's all."  He looked away as his hand continued petting his hair and smiled as he felt his hand being held by another and a rough tongue licked his palm.  The wolf gave him a corny-looking grin and rubbed at his stomach once more.

            "I'm hungry."  To prove it his stomach gave an audible growl.

            "Is there a time you aren't hungry?"

            "Lemme think 'bout that.  Nope."

            "You're impossible you know that?" Ryou said with a giggle, tapping his nose even as his friend tried to nip at it.  It was so peaceful and nice here for the time being that even Joey was being lulled back into his sleep that had been interrupted before he tensed and sat up abruptly.  "Joey-kun?"

            "I hear footsteps," he said, his ears lifting some to adjust to the sound, his brows knitted together as he concentrated.  "More than one… doesn't sound like they're in a hurry… heading this way… Hey Malik!"

            "No we don't have any food Joey so quit asking!" came the growled reply.

            "Not that idiot!  I hear people coming.  One of them is definitely Pegasus but I'm not sure about the others.  They don't sound like his men."

            That got the tiger's attention as he moved closer tot eh bars and pricked his ears forward, listening to the sound of feet hitting the floor and smell four entirely new scents.  "They aren't his guards... they're new customer."

            "Damnit!!" the dark blonde swore angrily but the gentle one couldn't soothe his anger.  "Can we even get a break?!"

            "What do you think?" the boy hissed angrily, wrapping his arms tighter around the shorter youth and stared at the bars of their cell.  He had always hoped this would never happen but now he could do nothing except fight for all eh was worth.  "Yugi I want you to promise me something."

            "Malik?"

            "I want you to never give up this innocence of yours.  Cupping his young face in his hands pale lavender orbs gaze deeply into sparkling amethyst eyes.  So different yet still alike.  "Don't let anyone take it from you without a fight.  Promise?"  Yugi could only nod and staring at him a bit longer he leaned forward and captured his lips in a fierce kiss;  the lynx's first kiss because he didn't think their new owners would be so gentle with them as Pegasus had.

            His first reaction was to push him away and ask what he was doing but the strong arms refused to let him go and the longer he continued the more pleasant it felt.  Large eyes slowly drifted shut as he found himself slowly returning the loving gesture, clinging to him tightly he parted his lips when he felt something trying to seek entrance and gasped.  Malik purred deeply, lapping the sweet taste of the young one's mouth before he slowly pulled back.  He noted the confused look in his eyes and nuzzled him in an affectionate manner.

            "I was not about to let someone take your first kiss like that," he purred deeply, his body tensing as he heard the footsteps approaching and once more the bright lights were flipped on once more.  Joey yelped as the lights hit his sensitive eyes once more and a loud splash was heard, meaning that the light must have startled Duke and Mako. Yugi wasn't sure what to say but he leaned into his chest once more and clung to him tightly.

            Pegasus couldn't help but smirk broadly as he noticed how interested his customers were.  He had actually sold pets to them before but usual when his other customers came back for new pets it was either because they were already tired of their current ones or they were too rough and broke them too early.  He didn't care it just meant more money.  It seemed like two of his customers were truly interested in the merboys but Mako wasn't at all pleased with that, scratching the thick glass with his claws before Duke pulled him back.  He was too highly spirited to sell just yet.  Stopping before the cages he warned them to remain behind the yellow lines and pointed the youths out.

            "These are them gentlemen and if you wish I can send my men in to get them out so you can see them up close."

            "I think that would be wise," Yami said calmly, wanting a closer look at the boy that the tiger held.  All he could see was his intense violet eyes that just seemed to draw him in.  Pegasus nodded and walking to one of the walls pressed a button on the wall.  Immediately glass panels began to slowly lower behind the metal bars, making the hybrids inside look at them in confusion.  Nothing like this had happened before but to Mako knew what was happening.  He was the oldest one here by a year and half and knew he had to warn his friends.  Swimming up to the panel he swam up to the edge of the water and pounded his fists, trying to get their attention.

            "Get out now!!  Once the panels slide close the area will be gassed!!" he shouted, his voice barely heard through the thickness of the glass.  "Don't breathe!!"

            "Your warnings will be useless but just to be sure…"  Another button was pressed and the young shark hybrid screamed in pain he received a very painful shock.  It lasted for a  moment but it had the desired effect as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

            "Mako!!!" came the cry from several different voices as Duke dove from his perch on the rocky ledge to him.  Although he wasn't as strong as the shark he still struggled with his weight.  The water made him slightly lighter also so he pulled him as far away from the panel, arms wrapped around him tightly as he growled angrily at Pegasus and the customers.  This was not good, not good at all.

            "Mako!  Duke!"  Joey growled and lunged at the glass, scratching at it then tried beating his hands on it but it was no good.  As soon as they hit the ground a hissing sound was heard and from the vents came this thick gas that smelled odd.  He tried to hold his breath but it was no use, it even made his nose burn.  Ryou began to cough no matter how much he tried to breathe in the rapidly decreasing clean air.  They were the first to fall unconsciously to the ground.

            "Joey, Ryou answer me!!": Malik tried yelling but there was no answer.  Growling he leaped up onto the trees and rocky ledges, trying him best to slash at the air vents but they were just out of reach.

            Poor little Yugi had tried to hide, to keep the distance but it was no use.   The gas invaded his sense and no matter how hard he tried to fight it but it was slowly winning.  "Malik…" he called out softly, reaching up to him but his eyes dropped close as he slowly fell tot eh ground limply.  He was out cold

            "No Yugi…" he said almost sadly, leaping down from his high perch down and down but he was losing his balance as he let the smoke wrap around his mind.  So he wasn't aware he had landed on a weak branch until it broke under his weight and he crashed into the ground hard, landing on his feet but stumbled onto his hands.  However, he wasn't worried about his welfare right now as he crawled over to the young lynx and pulled him into his arms.  "Yugi… I'm sorry…" he apologized before his pale lavender gaze drifted shut and fell to the ground, arms stilled wrapped around the lynx tightly.  The smoke continued to billow in for several more minutes before the hissing stopped and the vent shut tightly.

            The silver-haired young man smirked once he saw how quickly they fell but he wasn't going to take any chances.  He went to the intercom and turned it on.  "Gentlemen, report to the cells one and two in the East Wing to pick up the hybrids and deposit them in the den.  Preferable in chains and not close together," he spoke into the machine then talked into it once more.  "Bring your gas masks."

            "Right away Master Pegasus," a deep voice answered back.

            "You don't go in and get them yourself?" Bakura asked, smirking as he thought once more how weak this man really was.

            "Appearances are deceiving my dear Bakura."  They stood and watched as hidden doorways in the back of the cells slid open and into each cell walked two more hybrids only so different and dangerous looking.  In the forest cell walked in two young men that looked more like their animal counterparts than human.

            One was tall of about six feet (same as Kaiba) wearing some rather ragged clothing.  Dusky brown pants with a red shirt and deep blue vest on top, leather cuffs with silver spikes, and black combat boots.  He looked like your average thug except for a pair of dirty brown ears that escaped the red and white striped bandana with white stars on a blue background, his dirty blonde hair hanging before his face that was covered by a dark green and black gas mask.  He immediately went over to the wolf and slung him over his shoulder easily before heading out, a long and hairless tail slashing as the air behind him like a living whip.

            The other man was slightly shorter by half a head but was very dangerous looking.  He wore a pair of pants of light beige with a darker vest over a green shirt but the clothing seemed to be stringing over his form.  What could be seen showed him to be very lethal with sharp talons on both hands and feet.  On the patches of skin they could see were dark green scales of a reptile with a matching, thick tail that dragged on the ground.  Nothing could really be seen of his face because of the mask but he made his way over to the limp form of Ryou and picked him up.  Turning around he made his way out the same door and it slide shut as they vanished from view.

            "What he hell was that?!" Marik asked as he pointed at the hidden door.  "That thing looked like an over-grown alligator!"

            "Dinosaur actually.  Those two were Rex Raptor and Bandit Keith.  Keith was actually a combination of giant rat and raccoon but you can't really tell unless you take a good look at him.  Yet he's not the sociable type."  He looked at the other cell and smiled broadly. "And here are two of my most loyal of hybrids!"  The door in the back slid open and in walked in a very large man wearing a black suit and sunglasses but it did nothing to hide the rough, rounded ears or meaty paws that betrayed his animal part.

            Course, dark fur could be seen just barely from the suit but his overall frame was just huge.  He looked of solid muscle yet held a sense of grace one normally didn't see with people so large.  Practically marching over tot eh tiger youth he pried him away and carried him in one arm, leaving the other minion to take care of the lynx boy.

            Like raptor this was a bit short but his appearance made up more for that.  Dark blue pants with a lime green coat was all he wore but jutting out from the back of his wrists were gleaming blades with a jagged edge to them, the better to inflict pain upon or cause more damage.  His hair was a bright, aqua color but that was all they could tell as he dragged the lynx from the cell.  As he walked away something seemed wrong with his back as the gentlemen could barely make out humps jutting from the shoulder blades.

            "Croquet and Weevil, my most loyal of hybrids and each one of my earlier creations of a grizzly bear and praying mantas.  I would have to say I am most pleased with them and they are not for sell at any cost."

            "Like anyone would want them," came the muttered reply but he chose to ignore it.

            "Now if you will be so kind to follow me you each will be able to look at the hybrids up close…" he talked on as he led them out the area, the lights turned off.  The only sound from the nearly empty corridor was the tank half filled of water being splashed softly against he glass panel.

            Joey was having a weird dream that he was strapped to a cold table in an equally cold room.  He could feel hands touching him that he couldn't help but growl in disgust.  He didn't like this dream and tried to think of something else but a sudden yank on his tail made him yelp and slowly open his eyes.  This was no dream as he realized where he was.

            The room was completely white with him laying on a table, bound to a metal table that felt like ice against his bare skin.  But he was confused, why was he hear?  What was going on?  Where was Ryou?  Then it all dawned on him he tried to get up but it was no use.  The gas still left him weak and he couldn't move very far with his wrists bound by his side by thick, leather straps.

            "Is puppy awake?" a deep voice chuckled at his side that it instantly made the blood in his veins run cold.  He knew that voice and against his better judgment looked at the figure.

            "Keith," he growled angrily as the young man with disgust written in his eyes.  "Ya slimy rat where's Ryou?!"

            "Now why should I tell you anything, mutt?" he asked, resting his long nailed hand on the bare expansion of his stomach and gave it a rub.  He smirked as he saw that bushy tail fight the urge not to twitch.  If there was one weakness that this wolf had it was that like any other dog he enjoyed getting his belly rubbed.  "What is it for me?"

            "Ya get to keep your fingers," he growled low in his chest, jerking as much as he could from his touch and stared to the side.  A metal table caught his attention as he noticed a long, black, metal type of rod there.  "Where the hell is going on?"

            "You and the others have just been bought mutt and it's up to us to get you all branded and fitted with your new collars."

            Branded?  Collars?  Bought?!  "No!!!"  This time he did struggled, trying his best to break the straps holding him down but it did no good because Keith seemed to have anticipated this.  After several minutes of struggling a thick strap went over his stomach and another at his neck, keeping him pinned securely to the table and immobile.  Still he continued to fight, even when Keith came back with the metal stick only to show that one hand held letters and that it was glowing a bright red color.  He tried to keep a brace face, to show him he wasn't taken in by him but it was no use as once the hot metal meet the tender skin of his left hip in the front he scream in utter pain.  The straps seem to tighten to keep him still and the branding iron went down harder.  The smell of burning flesh hit his nose but through it all he fought the urge to cry;  to prove not only to himself tat he wasn't some puppy and that it was going to take more than this to break him.  He just hoped to any deity that was listening that the others were trying to be as strong.

            In the next three rooms came similar cries of pain as each hybrid was branded for their new owners by the very men who had taken them out of their safe cells.  It lasted for a  while but once the mark was sure to leave a scar once it healed they were hauled off the tables and taken to another room where they each had their scraps of clothing ripped off then nearly drowned as they forcefully washed.  Joey tried to fight but kept getting his tail pulled or a cuff in the side of his head he grudgingly submitted.

            Ryou almost drowned a few times and was still shaking from the branding mark on his left hip, whimpering pitifully as his long ears were repeatedly pulled when he wasn't quick enough to react to orders.  Once his captive was satisfied that he was clean he was hauled out of the freezing water then dried out hard enough to make the scars on his back ache and made the brand become more red.

            Malik, like Joey, fought for all he was worth and continued fighting even when Croquet struck him, pulled his tail, his ears, even threaten him but he didn't care.  Now he sported a large bruise on the right side of his cheek where he was slapped hard a few times but the giant bear of a man looked worse with the side of his face covered in deep gashes, courtesy of his  claws.  Through it all he forced himself to remain silent, never taking but growled, hissed, spat like a true tiger.  He had to find Yugi because he knew the young one was probably in hysterics right now.

            The little one was nearly in hysterics as he refused to go near the water, nearly been drowned a few times himself then tried to escape when rough hands dried him off.  He thought the worse was over but new people, women by their looks and scents stripped him of his wet towels and kept touching him, shouting numbers at each other and before he knew it was standing before three-mirrors in new clothing that he immediately didn't like.  His entire outfit was in dark colored leather of a blue-black color with shoes, tight pants, an equally tight black shirt with a jacket on top.  Almost everywhere the outfit consisted of silver buckles with a thick, black collar around his neck with a heavy buckle in the center.  Hanging from it was a golden type of tag the shape of a pyramid hanging upside down.  If he looked close enough he could see an eye engraved into it.  But ye hated it.  He didn't like this it felt too constricting and e could barely walk with all these metal objects hanging off his clothing.  One more he yelped when one of the women grabbed his ear and a needle sharp pain was felt.  When she let go he furiously rubbed at his injured ear only to see a tag that, barely hidden from the downy oft fur.  He couldn't make out what it said but it made him itch terrible and he wanted nothing more to pull it off.  He didn't make time for either as he was pushed away from the mirrors and down the hallway.  A final shove and he found himself in a beautiful room of bright colors and more books that he had ever seen in his life.  A large roaring fire made him just want to curl up next to it and fall asleep but he didn't.  he was too scared.  A moment later the two doors were opened and another person was shoved into the room and then slammed close.  The other was a young teenage with dark blonde hair who had already launched himself at the doors and began pounding on them, barking curses left and right that he knew of only one person who said those things like that.

            "Joey!!"

            "Wha-Yugi!!"  The blonde raced at the young boy even as he fairly pounced on him and crushed his body to him, holding him tightly that his tail began to wag a bit.  Like Yugi he wore a pair of dark blue pants with shoes that felt too small and a emerald green silk shirt that would have felt nice but he had already tore up three others before they cut his nails short to stop ruining the shirts and gave him this one.  It was almost billowing with the top half of it open to reveal a strong chest.  He wore an identical collar only made of deep blue leather with two small, silver buckles and a tag around his neck.  It was gold with a miniature key or some kind of foreign cross thing.  Slowly Joey dropped to his knee so he could be at level with him then pulled back, soft brown eyes locking onto amethyst depths.  "You okay?  Did those asses hurt you?"

            "I'm okay.  Joey what's going on? Why are we here?  Why are we dressed like this?  Where's the others?  Where's Malik??" he asked worriedly, fear creeping into his eyes as they darted around the room.

            "Whoa calm down Yug' everything is gonna be fine.  I don't know where we are but… I think those four new strangers we saw just bought us…"

            "You mean… we're their pets now?" he asked timidly.

            "… yeah.  But I sure as hell ain't going down without a fight!  I'm not gonna roll over like some damn puppy dog!" he growled deeply, "and I'm sure the others will be here soon enough.  I just hope they're okay…"  It was later when the other two were shoved into the room and now they sat huddled in a tight circle, trying to comfort the other.

            Malik was wearing tight, black pants that he swore squeaked when he walked and a sleeveless dark lavender shirt with a hood.  On both his upper arms were golden bracelets with matching ones around his neck as a collar, more on his wrists then heavy earrings hanging from his ears.  He kept scratching at them, making them bleed but he didn't care because all this gold made him heavy.  Like the others his collar of gold bore a tiny rod of some sort with an eye on it.  He had tried to scratch it off but gave up when all he was doing was injuring himself.  Now he sat next to Yugi, running his hands through the soft air absently.

            Ryou was paler than usual and refuses to let go of Joey the moment he had entered the room.  He wore a pair of soft blue pants with a light, aqua green silk shirt like Joey's only the top button was undone.  At the last moment he had managed to grab a cream colored sweater and pulled it on, saying that he was still so cold then let him keep it.  Around his neck was just a leather strand tied a bit tightly around his slender throat bearing a tag of a kind of pendent with a triangle in the center, and five needle like shards hanging from the bottom.  It jingled ever so faintly when he moved quickly.  He was now laying on his side, head pillowed on Joey's lap as he let him stroke his hair and sore ears.  Hanging from one, nearly hidden by his pearly white hair was a tiny tag with some numbers engraved.  He kept rubbing at the mark on his hip as it still burn and felt hot to the touch.

            "If I ever see that Pegasus I'll rip his balls off and make him eat them raw," the wolf threaten, growling deep in his chest yet his hand remained steady as he petted the young hare.

            "forget Pegasus what are we going to do about our new owners?" Malik hissed his ears flattening against his skull.  "They didn't exactly look like the nicest people to me."

            "I don't want us to be spilt up," Yugi said softly, looking at them each in turn.  "Maybe if we talk to them… we can stay together?"

            "If they're anything like Pegasus the only thing they want to hear from our lips is us screaming in pain."

            "Why can't they just leave us alone?" Ryou said sadly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, "we never asked for this.  W never asked to be part animal… So why is this happening to us?"  no one had a answer to his question so they just continued to sit there, slowly relaxing and were about to drift into sleep when they head the doors open once more and Pegasus came in with four men they had never seen before.  What took them back was that three of them looked like Yugi, Ryou, and Malik only with harsh features, rough look to them, and a evil glint in their cold, unfeeling eyes.  Joey was staring at a tall young man with deep brown hair and eyes the color of cold sapphires. For a moment he felt his tail wag before he grabbed it, forcing it to stop and growled low in his voice as they all introduced themselves.

            "And they are your new masters.  You will do everything they ask of you with no questions or… be punished," Pegasus explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  Realization didn't hit home until he held up four leashes made of black leather and they were snapped onto the collars then handed to the four strangers.  "Gentlemen… your new 'pets' are now ready to be taken home."  Although the hybrids said nothing they all felt as if someone had dropped a lump of icy steel in the pit of their bellies like a dead weight.


	3. Home

"Animal Passions"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

Chapter 2:  Home

            By the time the new 'pets' had arrived at their new home things were looking pretty dismal for them.  To get off the island they were taken on boat and only then did they all learn something very wrong with some of the hybrids.  The wolf known as Joey had a bad case of seasickness;  and the arctic hare called Ryou was terrified of water (for obvious reasons).  The lynx and tiger, Yugi and Malik, didn't seem to have any trouble with the boat or water but stilled stayed away from the railing. 

            Once the money had passed hands and they were led outside Pegasus' loyal hybrids dragged the other young youths on board.  It nearly resulted into another fight as Yugi and Ryou tried to get to their friends but were nearly chocked when the leashes on their collar was pulled taunt.  The older two didn't take it very lightly but there was nothing they could do.  Another fight nearly ensured when the owners were going to lock them in separate rooms as they each had a taste of just how much damage they could do.  Needless to say Joey's jaw ached if he moved it too much;  Ryou's otherwise unflawed facial features sported a swollen handprint;  Yugi still ached where he had been kicked in the side; and Malik constantly rubbed at the base of his tail where it had nearly been pulled off.  But they weren't the only ones that had been hurt and in turn the ones who inflicted the damage received some pain as well.

            Seto had a vicious bite mark where Joey had bitten him on his hand;  Bakura was still having trouble breathing when he had been kicked in the chest by the hare;  Yami sported a set of claw marks on his face and side, though not deep enough to cause serious damage they stung like hell; and Marik had some deep claw marks at the base of his spine.  He had learned the hard way to never turn your back on a tiger as it had taken both the dinosaur and bear hybrids to pry his newly bought hybrid off his own skin.

            However, the owners decided to lock them in one large room.  At least until they got home.  Once the boat began to leave shore Joey began to feel sick and immediately stuck his head out the tiny window and lost everything in his stomach.  It was not a pretty sight but this was the first time they were let out of that prison where they had been born and raised for nearly all their life.  Once the boat stopped moving Joey informed them they were at some docks.

            "How ya holding up, Ryou?" the blonde asked as he wiped at his mouth once more, wishing he had something to wash the disgusting taste from his mouth.

            "I'm fine.  Yourself?"  he looked up and winced when the dark blonde gently examined his bruised cheek.

            "Better after I bite the hand of that ass that did this to you.  Least you showed him not to mess with you," he chuckled and quickly leaning forward softly kissed the red mark.  "It'll get better, promise."

            "I hope you're right…"

            "Hey love birds!  They're about to let us out!" Malik called over to them, ignoring the growl and motioned to the door.  At one point the two hybrids did become close but it didn't last long.  Joey saw Ryou more as a close friend than a lover and he knew he still had fears of being dominated and with his animal nature… needless to say they never went far but they did care for one another deeply.

            A similar story revolved around Malik and Yugi.  Yugi had been young when the tiger had first seen him and instantly took him in.  He helped him learn about his new body and how to fight but the little one hated the sight of blood so he chose the option to run and hide more than anything.  They formed a tight bond themselves, closer than siblings and had a deeper love for one another but nothing even happened.  Yugi was still innocent in many ways but Malik knew that once they were separated he wouldn't be able to protect the little kitten.  So while they waited for their 'masters' to come get them he pulled the boy to the side and whispered urgently in his ear.

            "Yugi, I've told you why Pegasus has created us for and why Joey hates him with a  passion and why Ryou fears him.  I have tried to protect you from that since we first meet but… I can't do it forever."  He paused for a  moment, carefully brushing his fingertips along the side of a smooth cheek before pulling him into a tight embrace.  "Whatever you do never stop fighting.  Fight to keep that sweet innocence alive."

            "Only if you promise to keep protecting me," he whispered back softly, closing his eyes against the fill of tears that threaten to fall.  A deep purr was his answer but he smiled at that and purred back deeply.  Ryou smiled at his friends, happy that they at least had each other and that he had Joey;  but the wolf wasn't looking at them,  His ears perked forward as he heard footsteps then flattened against his head as he growled deeply.  That instantly alerted the others as he dropped into a guard stance, almost bearing his fangs.  The door swung open on silent hinges and entering were the four men that really didn't have a chance to see before they were dragged onto the boat.

            A tall young man, maybe half a head taller than Joey, would have looked quite handsome if it wasn't the fact that his bright blue eyes looked more at home in a glacier due to their coldness.  They were so cold, and emotionless but the gaze was softening just a bit when his soft brown hair fell into them.  He wore dark clothing with a long jacket on top in various shades of deep blue.  Around his neck hung a large key with a kind of curved handle.  The wolf reached out to touch the matching tag around his own collar before pulling away as if he was burned.  When he growled at him the brunette just smirked, showing amusement.

            Next to him stood another young man with wild, sun-bleach blonde hair that, to Malik's opinion, looked like he may have gotten to close to electricity.  But other than that this man looked just like him from the bronze tan, to the pale lavender colored eyes, even the same built but he was more slender.  He wore beige pants with a somewhat faded violet top and a dark cape about his shoulders.  Tucked into his belt was a long, golden rod with an eye that sported wings at the end.  That could only mean that this stranger was the one that had bought the tiger hybrid.

            Next to him was another young man of about the same height and looked like a rougher, more edgy version of Ryou.  His pale sliver-white hair didn't have the same sheen as Ryou's and it was certainly wilder looking.  His eyes were narrowed and were more of a black color than the warm browns of the hare.  He wore light color pants with a silk shirt that exposed his very pale complexion but comparing him to the white rabbit he was darker.  Visible for all to see hung a large, gold ring with a pyramid inside that contained an eye in the center.  Five, needle sharp shards hung on the bottom of the item, making a delicate chiming sound at any form of movement.  Ryou swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and tried to edge farther away.  His new master seemed delighted at this show of fear.

            The final young man had to be the shortest one out of all four but he was still taller than Yugi, who was the shortest, and youngest, of all the hybrids.  His hair was a mixture of color with the jet-black spikes reflecting a deep crimson color and gold bangs threaded through like lightning.  His eyes had a rough edge to them and they were the color of dark blood.  His attire was an exact copy of Yugi's only his was more form fitting and he seemed very comfortable in it.  Resting comfortably on his chest was a large pyramid of gold;  hanging from a thick, silver chain.  Like all the other items it too, bore an eye on the side facing out but it was hanging upside down so when the four faces came together, the tip would always be facing the ground.  He wondered that out of everyone why this man bought him.  Was it because they looked so alike?

            "Alright pets, listen closely as we explain the rules in which you will follow or be punished," the albino said in a rough voice.  "From this moment on each of you belong to us to do as we please whenever, wherever we like.  The only rules we have are to stay within the fortress walls and to obey our every command.  Should you break either of the rules we have the right to punish you how we see fit."

            "Hey we're part human and no one is gonna order me around if I don't like it!!" Joey snapped angrily, flexing his hands into shaking fists.  "You, white boy, are gonna pay for hurting my friend!!"

            "Joey no!  Don't do it!" Ryou cried out, jumping up and grabbed his arm as the blonde made to lunge at the man.  He knew that his friend could have easily pushed him off but he didn't so he took the opportunity to hold on tighter.  "Please, I don't want you to get hurt."

            "He hurt you so it's only fair he gets what's coming back at him!" he growled angrily but relaxed just a bit when he felt Ryou rub his stomach through the clothes.  Damnit he hated that, it was his biggest weakness but it did help calm his sickness a bit.

            "You have quite a bit of fight in you, puppy dog.  We'll see how long that'll last," the brunette chuckled as the blonde growled and this time Malik had to help in holding the wolf back as he tried to lunge at him.  Yugi watched them, telling them to calm down he didn't know he was being approached by his new master until he was right up in his face.  He moved so fast and quiet even his sensitive hearing couldn't pick him up.

            "Such a sweet thing you are…" the man purred as he reached up to trail his hand along the face before grasping him lightly by the chin and pulled him closer.  "And what is your name?"

            "Y-Y-Yugi…"

            "Mine is Yami Motou.  Remember that for I am your new master."  And with that he pulled him in a deep kiss, grabbing one of his hands as he tried to push him away and smiled.  Oh if this one tasted this good from just a kiss he wondered what he would taste like after tonight when he took him as his own.

            Malik growled angrily, his eyes seeing red he wanted to kill that man, rip him to shreds and other torturous things came unbidden to mind he didn't realize that a leash had been snapped onto his collar before it was too late.  Like before he struggled against it but found himself looking at the sharpen point of a golden dagger that had been cleverly hidden within the rod.

            "I really don't want to hurt you, my fine feline but I will if you get out of hand," he said in a deep voice, fisting the leash around his hand tightly and pulled him closer.  "Beside… I can always take out my frustrations on your little friend."

            "I'll neuter you myself if you ever think about laying a hand on him," he spat then hissed when the sharp point pricked the sensitive skin of his throat.

            "You are as sharp as my dagger.  What is your name?"

            "… Malik."

            "Malik… so similar to mine own.  I am Marik Istar and you belong to me.  And it's no use fighting."

            Ryou looked around in fear, wondering what was going to happen to them when he squeaked in fear and surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist tightly from behind, pinning his arms to his sides.  Joey saw this and would have come to his rescue but was pulled short from the collar, nearly choking him in the process.

            "You know you are so timid, like a true rabbit," a deep, voice whispered into his ear as the hands began to wander along his body.  "This can easy or hard on you, just obey everything I say."  One of his hands grabbed him tightly between his legs, making the poor thing in his arms jump and try to get away but the grip increased.

            Ryou hated this feeling of being dominated and tried vainly to get out of his new master's arms but he was so much stronger than himself.  He shut his eyes tightly as he felt tears begin to fall down his face.  But the tears came to an abrupt stop when he felt the leash being wrapped around his throat and was given a sharp tug, slowly choking him.

            "Tears are for the weak and if you ever shed them in my presence I will punish you," he snapped, pulling tighter on the chain and watched his arctic hare weakly struggle.  "Do we have an understanding?"

            He tried to say something, to agree but nodding his head proved to be efficient as the leash gave slack and he could breathe better.  He would have fallen but the same strong arms held him upright and began to grope him once more.  "I-I understand master…" he said weakly.

            "I am Bakura and you will call me as such.  What is your name, my little rabbit?"

            "R-Ryou…"

            The timber wolf howled lowly as he tried vainly to work the damn leash off but it was no use.  It was like there was a lock on it and his fingers couldn't find any kind of latch.  The leash was tugged once more but hard enough that he tripped and landed on his hands and knees before the brunette.  He tried to get up but was frozen where he sat by a sharp command of 'stay'.

            "Good puppy.  You can be trained after all," he chuckled.  That earned him a growl.

            "I am not a puppy!"

            "A true pet never talks back to their master."  Another sharp tug and the leash tighten.  There was a reason this one couldn't removed the offensive item, what Pegasus had given him was a choke chain to help in showing this mongrel true obedience.  Just one sharp pull and the thing tighten until he released.  "I am Seto Kaiba and your new master.  And you… are my puppy."

            "Not a pup-" he began to yell but saw the arm tense and sat back, muttering under his breath.

            "What was that, puppy?"

            "I said my name is Joey…"

            "Say it."

            "…"

            He sighed and gave a sharp tug that made his pet rise to sit on his knees, hands grabbing the chain as if choked him once more.  "Say it!"

            "… M-Master…"

            Seto smirked and released it, watching him fall back to his hands and cough softly.  "Good boy."

            By the time the four gentlemen had gotten their pets off the boat it was becoming dusk.  The sky was painted with delicate colors of soft violets, pinks, even a bit of blue all around.. it was still too early for the stars to come out but it looked liked it was going to be a nice evening out tonight.  Grudgingly the hybrids were pulled along as were led to a very large complex surrounded by very high, steel and stonewalls.  Even from the outside they could tell that this place was huge, maybe even bigger than Pegasus own home!  They were pulled inside when the large gates opened just a bit then slammed close behind them.  People dressed in jumpsuits and wearing lightweight armor periodically walked the area with guns in their hands.  Even in the slowly dying light what the hybrids saw took their breath away.

            Inside looked almost like a paradise that they had always dreamed about.  Far as the eye could see was a gorgeous landscape of trees, flowers, plants, everything their wildest dreams were made of.  If you ignored the armored people walking around it with their guns and the walls surrounding the area it looked like a private little world they were allowed to enter.  There were even what looked like four very large homes built on the land, each one settled in a corner of the area that from a bird's eye view if would resemble a kind of compass.  But that wasn't their concern now as their masters pulled them along, through the scenery and towards the homes.  It was a long walk and the hybrids were getting tired but when they began to drift apart once more fight ensured.  It was a short one due to the fact that the new pets had not eaten a single thing, had even a sip of water, not even slept that well that all their energy ands strength was nearly gone so they were dragged into different homes, telling one other to be strong and to never stop fighting.

            Marik smirked as he hauled the tiger inside before taking him upstairs.  Malik was so tired he would have gaped at the beautiful place inside but he had to keep his eyes focused ahead and try to stay awake.  It had indeed been a long day and maybe if he was lucky his new master would let him sleep.  Luck didn't seem to be on his side though.

            As soon as they trudged up the stairs and into a bedroom he was pushed onto a plush bed that fell so soft and cool he would have curled up and gone right to sleep but a weight on his chest kept him awake.  He watched with confused eyes as Marik pushed his arms up, hands reached towards either of the large posts at the head of the bed then wrapped something tight around his wrists.  When he tried to pull them back he found himself effectively pinned.  He was ready to hiss and growl to get free but he watched as Marik removed the sheath surrounding the dagger and played it before his eyes.

            "Now my pet, its time to show you who's the master here," he said evilly and slowly, deliberately cutting away the clothing that hid his slim yet muscular body.  The coldness of the blade meeting the hot flesh made the poor tiger jump a bit and his tail lashed angrily beneath him but there was nothing he could really do.  He wanted to hate this, to throw the cold metal out the nearest window then throw Marik out as well but somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about how erotically good this felt.  Although he wasn't that experienced with sex or the likes he could feel his body slowly harden at the feel of the cold metal gliding over his flushed skin.  His hands formed into tight fists as he tried once more to pull them down but it was no good.  He was trapped.

            Once the clothing had been cut off Marik sat back to admire the body underneath him.  A strong built covered with satin smooth skin the color of bronze;  deep black stripes were the only markings that graced the lovely body, starting from his shoulders to his upper arms, smaller stripes along his sides and hips before stopping on his thighs.  No wonder Pegasus breed the DNA of a tiger with this boy, it suited him perfectly.  And now this one was all his.

            "Mine…" he breathed as he hurriedly tore his clothes off, spreading the legs apart as he pressed the sharp dagger point at the tiger's throat as a warning not to move.  He said nothing but it was clearly evident that this little action made him more excited.  Smirking he reached down, letting the tips of his fingers glide along the impressive length of his little pet.   It twitched ever so lightly so he slowly wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the organ practically jump into his grasp.  "Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a  chuckle.

            "G-Go to hell…" Malik answered in a soft tone as a deep growl issued from his chest.  No matter how hard he tried to resist it his body arched up into the tight grip as the rough skin roughly caressed his aching length.  A mix of a growl and purr escaped clenched teeth as a surge of pleasure raced through his body.  ~Oh damn…~ he thought to himself, realizing what he had just done.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

             "Was it good for you?" he asked, laughing at he watched him try to resist his soft touch.  Sighing deeply the master laid next to his feline pet but draped his arm over his chest, leg over his own and rested his head on a tense shoulder.  "You are mine."

            "…The day I submit to you willing is the day Hell freeze over…" was the soft reply.  Malik turned away from the smirking voice, closing his eyes tightly but even as he felt sleep beginning to take over he felt a rough hand caressing his body and a hot voice in his ear, causing a shiver to trail up his spine.

            "Then I still have a chance."

            In another room Ryou seemed to have just a bad a time as Malik and his was just beginning.  He had tried to plea with his new master not to do this but they fell on deaf ears.  Then he made the mistake of shedding a few tears and was punished severely.  Right now he was sitting in the middle of the large bed in the middle of the room, wearing just the large, silk shirt that was almost unbuttoned except for the last two buttons and holding the side of his face gingerly.  His face felt so hot and swollen he didn't doubt that he would have this mark tomorrow and days afterwards.  He just hoped Joey and the others wouldn't freak out about this.

            "Joey… Yugi… Malik…" he said softly but just mentioning their names brought fresh tears to his eyes as he sobbed softly, wishing he was anywhere but here.  Just outside the room he heard heavy footsteps and knew at once that it was Bakura.  Sniffing a bit he rubbed at his eyes, trying very hard to hold the rest of the bitter tears in and stared at his clenched hands.  He jumped when the door opened then slammed shut, the loud noise vibrating over the darken room that had been painted black as night.  Even the furniture had been painted black but the curtains and bed sheets were the color of rich blood.  He instantly hated this room but didn't dare say anything.  He kept quiet and tried very hard not to fidget as his master watched him with cold, hard eyes.

            Bakura watched the timid rabbit just kneel there in the middle of his bed, the rumbled, blood red sheet made him look like he was carved from snow and ice;  the sea green shirt enhanced the exotic beauty of his after he had gotten rid of that hideous sweater.  He had to rip it off the boy but it was worth it to see him shaking like this just by his presence alone.  However, a nagging voice in the back of his mind wondering if he really wanted it this way.

            ~What am I thinking?!  Of course I want him like this!!~ he yelled at himself, shaking his head roughly and slowly made his way to the bed.  Pausing at the edge of the bed he slowly crawled over to the timid thing before stopping behind him and ran his fingers through his hair almost tenderly.  The pearly white strands felt like silk and the fur of his floppy ears like velvet against the rough texture of his own skin.  He wanted to feel more.  Slowly he reached up with his hands, resting them on his thin shoulders and pulled the shirt down his slender arms.  He let the cool silk pool around his hips, trapping his lower arms in the sleeves and ran his hands down the scared expansion of his pet's back.

            Ryou couldn't help but arch at the sudden touch, making him jump a bit but stilled when Bakura firmly told him not to move.  Actually it was a threat but he stayed perfectly still, letting the cold hands explore his warm and vulnerable body.  He had actually hoped that no one would buy him because he was too skinny and not as pretty as the others but it looked like his hopes were in vain.  He bit his bottom lip sharply when the cold hands snaked around his waist and pulled him against a broad chest, swallowing the whimper of fear as those same hands were now rubbing along his chest and stomach.

            "Where did you get the scars from?" he asked firmly, already knowing the answer but he wanted to it from this timid little thing.

            "M-Master Pegasus… w-when I didn't d-do as he commanded…" stuttered softly, telling himself not to cry and pushed the memories back.

            "I see… Obey my commands and I won't hurt you… I don't want to damage my property anymore than I have to," he explained as he ran feather-light fingertips down the line of Ryou's spine, taking in the light shudder.  Slowly his hand moved up the warm chest, pausing when he felt his heart racing liked a scared animal before moving farther up.  His fingers encountered the golden tag that looked like a tiny version of his Millennium Ring before grasping his chin and forcing his head to rest on his shoulder.

            Ryou's skin was pale, paler than his own but it suited him quite nicely.  He wasn't skinny but he wasn't of average build either.  He was in between, if there could be such a thing, that made him look and even feel delicate, almost fragile in a sense.  But then again there was something about him that showed he wasn't as weak as he appeared to be.  Bakura frowned when he realized he couldn't see his intended target and reached down, grasping the frail wrists tightly in his hands and lifted them up.  The hare tried to struggled but he growled at him and rested his hands behind his head.

            "Keep your hands there or I'll tie them," he ordered, watching as he swallowed and meekly nodded his head.  Brushing the silky hair aside he couldn't help but nip as the creamy soft skin bared to him, running his tongue over the pulsing life line.  It was so tempting he wanted to just taste him all over but there would be time for that.  Right now he wanted to study this timid creature in his arms.  Looking down he allowed a smirk to come to his lips.  ~Not so timid after all…~ he chuckled to himself and let his hands slid downward before coming to rest just below his trim waist.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            Sighing deeply he slowly laid back on the bed, making them lay on their sides before pulling the thick, satin soft sheets over their bodies and wrapped his arms around the hare tightly.  He buried his face into the soft, silver hair sleepily.

            "Get some sleep… in the morning I'll introduce you to the other one" he said tiredly, yawning largely before closing his eyes.

            Ryou blinked, a bit puzzled at what he said.  "Other?  What 'other one', master?  Master?"  Soft snoring was his answer so he sighed and curled up as much as his sore, tired body would let him.  ~Who is this 'other one' he was talking about?~ he thought to himself before letting his eyes drift close in slumber.


	4. Masters

"Animal Passions"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

Chapter 3:  Masters

            Morning seemed to come all too soon for some of the inhabitants of the remote island where guards patrolled it all hours of the day.  The warm light of the new day shone into several windows of bedrooms, waking the occupants and spreading the gentle light inside.

            Bakura grumbled under his breathe as he got up from the warm bed and yawned largely.  Popping his shoulders some he grabbed his dark clothing from the other day and pulled them on but paused with his shirt left open to gaze at the pale beauty still sleeping.  Ryou looked like an angel with his snow white hair spread about his shoulders, velvet soft ears laying against his face.  One hand was curled to his chest as he slept on his side, the blood red sheets hugging his lithe frame.  Sleeping he looked so pure and untouched… A calloused hand reached out to brush the silky strands away before pulling back with a soft growl.

            ~He may be beautiful but he's just a pet,~ he argued with himself but something was arguing with him.  Growling once more he headed out the room, closing the door behind him and marched down the hall.  Stopping at a door just down from his he rapped on it a few times while impatiently tapping his foot.  "Damnit wake up already!!" he shouted as he pounded once more.

            "Wait a minute!" a voice yelled from behind the door before it was yanked open.  A beautiful young woman with wavy blonde hair glared at him with dark violet eyes, still struggling to pull the silk robe on and secure it around her tiny waist.  "What?"

            "Make sure Ryou is taken care of while I'm gone.  The others and I have work to be done and we'll be gone for most of the day," he ordered, buttoning his shirt and left the Ring hanging out in the front before running a hand through his hair a few times.  "He's in my room and explain to him the rules as soon as he's awake.  And see to getting him some clothes as well."  With that he turned and walked off without saying another word.

            She blinked at his orders then grew furious.  "Hey I'm not your baby-sitter!!  Damnit Bakura get back here!" she yelled but he continued walking off.  "Asshole!!"  Huffing she slammed the door to her room and proceed to get dressed all the while muttering under her breathe about being a baby-sitter.  It didn't take long thought and she left her room to approach her master's, the heels of her boots making a clicking sound as it connected with the marble floor..  Taking a deep breathe she waked in and was taken back at the sight of the snowy creature sitting in the middle of the massive bed.  For a moment she thought Bakura had decided to skip work today but with her sharp eyes she noted that this one was softer and was actually scared of her.

            "Hey there, you must be Ryou," she said in a gentle voice and slowly made her way to the bed.  She stopped when he scooted back, clutching at the sheets to his chest.  "Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you."

            "W-W-Who are you?" he asked softly, wondering where his new master was.  Did he not please him?

            "Name's Mai."  Nodding her head she went over to the thick curtains and pulled them to the sides, letting the sunlight come in.  "And I'm suppose to show you the ropes around here." She moved over to another set of curtains and soon the room was flooded with light.  The light made the room brighter even with the dark colors and it showed the large, circular bed with a massive desk against a wall, a rather stiff looking sofa across the desk but the images decorating the walls were the more disturbing.  Images of demons and creatures of nightmares were seen fighting each other in gruesome and bloody battles, each one more groteste than before.  The woman noticed where he was looking and frowned.

            "Battles of hell.  For some sick reason Bakura seems to like them and finds them enjoyable so he had the architect carve them into the walls.  I first came here and saw them I nearly jumped out the window just to get away but it's even more frightening during a storm.  Everytime lightning strikes I swear they seem to move."  She couldn't help but shudder and picked up a soft white robe, approaching the bed.  "Here, no doubt you're hungry and could use a bath so let me show you to the bathroom then get you something to eat."

            Ryou looked at her and nodded, taking the robe but his sight caught sight of her appearance.  She was a very beautiful woman with curves and dressed in dark violet leather with silver buckles.  Knee-high boots with a spiked heel, a mini shirt with a slim belt on her hips, a white blouse that was laced tightly up font barely hid her soft-looking breasts and to top it off a leather vest of the same color was left but her arms… that was the dead give away that she was not human.  Feathers of violet and silver with gold bracelets along her arms literally sprouted from the skin from shoulder to her wrists (right now they were laying flat against her arms) and her hands were odd and scaly due to the fact that they were actually talons.  Three long fingers and thumb with an inch long claw at the tip.  Mai looked at her own hands and sighed deeply.

            "In case you're wondering yes, I am a hawk hybrid from the same man who created you no doubt.  But I really should be thanking that bastard for making what I am today."  She flexed her long fingers, watching the sunlight glinting off long nails, thinking to herself to repaint them once more.  "Like this if anyone tried anything I don't like, I'll just claw their eyes out."  Looking at him she noted the look of feat in his eyes and berated herself.  "I'm not trying to scare you, um… Ryou right?"

            "Y-Yes… thank you."  He nodded and slipped the fluffy robe on.  Getting off the bed he hissed at the pain between his legs and whimpered, trying very hard not to cry.  He looked up in both surprise and fear when he felt the scaly hand gently brush against his cheek.  Mai slowly sat next to him and carefully wrapped his arm around his shoulders, a gentle and understanding look in her eyes.

            "Ryou… I may act like a bitch time to time who doesn't car about anyone but myself but understand I am not like Bakura.  He sees tears as a weakness but I see them as a kind of release.  So if you ever need to cry you can always come to me."  She reached up once more, brushing the silky hair away with a gentle and careful hand.  "I swear I won't tell anyone."  Maybe it was the way she looked at him with sincere eyes, maybe it was the fact that she was hybrid like himself, maybe it was the little fact that they were pets for the same master.  All he did know was that he did need a good cry and he slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his head against her chest and let the tears fall.  Normally Mai would have ripped anyone's face off that touched her without her permission but this one was different, this was so timid and shy it brought out some protective instincts she never knew had.  Maybe it was a side-effect of the hawk DNA or something but she wanted to protect this pale youth from everyone, even their master.  She wrapped her own arms around him as tight as she could, gently rocking him back and forth as her four-fingered hands stroked his lovely hair, cooing to him gently.

            "It's alright snowy, everything will be alright," she whispered softly, "You'll see, everything will be alright."

            When Malik opened his eyes he quickly shut them due to the fact that the light from a parted curtain was shining directly into his fact. With a soft groan he turned his head to the other side and wrapped his arms around the pillow tighter, ready to fall back to sleep but his eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up only to stare at his unbound hands.  He was free but he manacles that had been used on him last night left proof that last night was not a nightmare.  The iron had rubbed his wrists rub and even as he scratched at the marks the skin broke and began to bleed.  With a growl he lapped at the blood but stopped and looked up as a door was open but it wasn't Marik that entered.

             A young woman closed the door behind her and made her way to the curtains, pulled them back to reveal a large set of windows of stained glass like those of humans with heads of animals.  As she tied the heavy curtain back with a piece of rope to the wall he cautiously looked around the room.

            It was large and the walls were painted a kind of dull gold with several oil lamps spread around.  Other than the large bed was a desk, a large case full of scrolls, a large chair seated next to the window and a large chest next to a simple table.  Figurines of the same half animal headed people were scattered around the room as well as paintings of them along with people dressed in robes and jewels on the walls themselves.  He was so amazed at the odd beauty of the room he didn't realize the woman was now standing at the bed until she reached out to touch his shoulder.  As a reflex he growled and swiped at her hand but she moved back before he could harm her.

            "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked angrily, slowly moving to his knees and wrapped the dark gold sheets around his body.  But it seemed with every movement his lower body protested in spasms of pain.

            "Forgive me for startling you.  I am Isis and I am to watch over you while Master Istar is gone for today," she said calmly, watching him with large, blue eyes.  She stood there calmly as he studied her and she let him.  She wore a simple gown of dark cream with the hems done in a dark gold pattern.  Her ebony hair was brushed back and held so with a gold band around her brow and matching bands around some of her hair.  She had a dark tan like his own but what seemed to stand out more was the fact that she had slightly rounded ears like himself but he couldn't tell what kind of animal she was.  Brushing her hair back he noted black spots along her shoulders and sides of her neck.  He tested the air before it clicked in.

            "Leopard hybrid."  She nodded slowly and carefully took a step towards him, holding out a dark gold robe for him to wear.  "I was bought a long time ago and was given to Master Istar as a pet but he was too young to understand what pets such as use were used for.  During the times we spent together he saw me not as a pet but a friend and at times a kind of surrogate mother.  He isn't that bad once you get to know him-"

            "I don't want to knew him or anyone else!" he yelled, interrupting her.  "I don't care what you or anyone else says, I hate him and the only reason I let him rape me was because it was either that or let him hurt my friend!"  Snatching the robe he pulled it on, hissing softly as he edged off the bed and used the headboard to support himself when his body threaten to hit the ground.  "I swear here and now that if he ever does harm any of my friends, especially Yugi, that I will personally disembowel him."

            Isis opened her mouth to argue would only bring his death and probably the death of the others as well but she could see that he was refusing to even hear her out so she let the matter drop for now and watched as he struggled to stand.  "Would you care for me to help you to the bathing rooms?" she asked softly, showing her hands to show she meant no harm.  Malik hissed at her, warning him to stay back but it did as he took a step and he did fall to his knees heavily, wincing as the pain left him immobile.

            ~Okay so I need help but I am not asking her!~ he hissed to himself, trying to get up but the more he struggled the more his body refused to move on its own.  Just as he was about to seriously hurt himself he felt hand slide under his arms and to his chest, pulling him up.  He struggled thinking it was Marik but these hands were gentler and were only helping him to stand.  Once on his feet he hands moved to gently support him by holding onto his shoulders and gently propelled him towards the door.  He led himself be guided/pushed down the cold hallway before stopping to a door where steam was coming out from underneath the door.  In fact, just being outside he could feel a great deal of warmth and humidity.

            "The bathing room and it seems it's in use.  Shall we?"  Seeing his nod she reached over to push the doors open and guided him inside as a gust of steam meet them head-on.  Once inside she closed the doors and this time took his hand, helping him through the thick blanket of steam.  He could hear several voices but he couldn't place them or distinguish who was who.

            "Hey Isis, that you?" a female voice called out from one side of the room.

            "Yes Mai and I brought the other one," she called back, showing him a large bath that looked more like a hot spring with tall rocks along the edge.  She handed him a towel to wrap around his waist as she slid the robe off and helped him into the water.  The water was blessedly hot.  Almost at once he felt all the tension flow away.  But his relaxation didn't last long as he heard a soft voice call his name.

            "Malik?"  He blinked lavender eyes and tried to look around.

            "Yugi?"

            "Ah damnit the steam is too much!  Someone crack a window!" the one dubbed as Mai shouted before turning back to the boy who was practically clinging to her in a death grip.  "It's okay Ryou, I won't let go."

            Upon request a window was opened and almost all of the steam was set free, being guided out of the room by several fans.  There was the sound of splashing but within moments everyone was able to get a good look at the other occupants and the surroundings.  The bathing room did look like a giant hot spring with plants everywhere, the pool large enough to hold several more people with stone benches to the sides.  Along the wall were several robes that were hung and ready to be used, each one varying in colors.  Next to the window was a massive wardrobe holding hundreds of towels, all of them folded and ready to be used on the bottom shelves.  Bottles of different colors were on the top shelf, each one sporting a different scent he was sure and brushes used for scrubbing.  But none of that mattered as he heard splashing and threw his arms out to catch the wet and soapy bundle coming right at him.

            "Malik!  You're alright!" the small lynx said happily as he clung to him tightly, shedding tears of joy even as he buried his face in his chest.

            "Yugi…" the tiger hybrid wrapped his arms around him just as tightly, glad to feel the young one back in his arms that he began purring deeply in content.  Yugi just purred back, rubbing his cheek against his chest.

            "Yugi I need to wash the shop from your hair," a young female gently scolded where she had been kneeling at the side of the bath.  She was pretty with large blue eyes, brown hair falling to her chin.  She wore a rose pink blouse with the sleeves rolled up and a soft blue skirt.  He would have mistaken her for a human had it not been for the slightly long ears on her head and the fluffy tail silently wrapped around her form.  He also noted that from her fingertips to her elbow were the markings of a fox, as was the reddish-brown tail with the tip an off white.

            "Sorry Tea but this is Malik, the one I told you about!" he said happily, his violet eyes shining brightly.

            "A pleasure to meet you," she said kindly, nodding her head and graced him with a small smile.  "But Yugi I must finish washing your hair.  When I'm done you have to go eat and then you can spend more time with him."

            "Promise?"

            "I promise."

            "Okay…"  Reluctantly he let go of Malik and made his way back to the other girl.  Turning his back to her he sighed as she once more lathered his hair, being careful around the ear tuffs as he washed his body.

            "Malik."  He looked up when Isis called his name and leaned back against the stone carefully.  He watched the other girl with a careful eye, making sure she didn't hurt him he jerked when he felt hands (that smelled strongly of jasmine) touch his hair.

            "Hey-!"

            "You need to be washed.  There's a wash towel to your left so you can wash your body while I attend to your hair."  He said nothing but following his gaze she couldn't help but smile at his fierce protectiveness.  "You have nothing to fear from Tea.  She's a good girl and I'm sure she won't let anything happen to your friend."

            "Whose pet is she?" he asked in a sort of growl.

            "Master Motou's.  The blonde taking care of the hare hybrid is Mai;  she also belongs to Master Bakura."  Looking over Mai was rinsing Ryou's hair with scented water, letting him hold onto the edge of the pool tightly.  It was clear to see he did not look happy about this but endured it.  Mai spoke to him softly, calming his fears with a gentle look or when he became too distressed wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.  She gently ran her taloned fingers through his hair as she took the wash towel and began to carefully wash his back, mindful of the scars.  But there was no sign of Joey.

            Before he had to ask the doors of the bathing room were slammed open and in walked in another hybrid but of a young man with dark brown hair cut short and hazel eyes.  He wore a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off and dark color pants.  It was clear to see he was a kind of ram/bull hybrid with thick horns protruding from the sides of his head before curling back some as they grew like a ram.  His body was strongly built but not overly and his feet were actually cloven and a long tail with a thick tuff at the end helped him balance himself and the blonde he was carrying.

            "Tristen!" Tea said happily and a kind of light appeared in her eyes that Yugi looked at the new man with interest.

            "J-Joey!!"  Ryou struggled to go to his friend but Mai held him back, telling him to relax.

            Tristen merely walked up to the edge of the pool, hefting the limp blonde in his arms before warning the others to look out and promptly dropped him in the water with his robe still on.  Everyone watched as the wolf hybrid sank and were beginning to worry until a large splash was seen and he sprung up with a gasp, clinging to the edge of the pool as he coughed up water and shook his head roughly.  Glaring at the Minotaur he growled and would have attacked him had he not felt so damn weak and water logged.

            "What the hell was that for, horn head?!" he insulted before coughing up another mouthful of water.  He just squatted down to his level and looked at him with a kind of comical smile on his face.

            "You sleep like the dead.  Beside, Master Kaiba wanted you to take a bath.  Said something about not letting the puppy back in his room until he had a good bath and didn't stink up the whole room."

            "Why you sonuva-"  This time he looked ready to attack him as he lunged forth but ducked back into the water, blushing brightly as the soaked robe was removed.  "I was using that!!"

            "Here."  He threw him a towel to cover himself and stepped to the side, revealing a rather pretty girl with long, auburn hair falling down her back loosely and large, innocent looking eyes of a soft green-brown.  She wore a sleeveless blouse of white with denim pants of a stonewash blue rolled up.  But what was the most astounding feature was the pair of translucent butterfly wings sprouting from her back.  They were clear but in the light reflected a rainbow of pastel colors.

            Joey growled as he quickly wrapped the towel around himself, ready to insult the large beast but his eyes settled on the girl who looked nervous.  "Who're you?"

            "My name is Serenity and I'm here to help you clean up," she said softly, slowly kneeling down.  Joey instantly felt a surge of fierce protectiveness towards the young girl, moving to stand before her and sighed softly when she began to scrub at his hair.  His tail began to wag some, liking this already.  Just before Tristen left though he said that the food was ready and once the pets were cleaned and dressed they could come and eat.

            "Joey…" Ryou smiled at the other boy and nodded slowly as Mai helped him out, helping him into a clean robe to wear.  "I'm glad you're alright."

            "Hey you know me, too stubborn to die."  He winked and watched as the blonde girl led him out.

            By the time the four 'pets' had been washed, dressed, and fixed up they had gotten to know more about the ladies that had been assigned to help them.  Each lady had their own story of how they ended up here with the four masters but not all of them were used as sex toys like the boys originally thought.

            Isis was bought when Marik when young and she had been around their age so she took care of him and watched over him.  Serenity was the same way but was bought at an early age.  She had been intended as a gift for Seto but was given to his younger brother Mokuba as a play mate.  For the past several years they were best friends and watched out for each other.  Tea and Mai had been bought to be used as pleasure pets but when Bakura began to hit her she retaliated and struck him back.  It would have cost her her life but the albino liked her spirit and kept her on as his body guard.  Tea was used for a bit but after saving Yami from being assassinated she was treated as a close advisor and at times bodyguard for her quick actions.  Tristen was bought for his immense strength that he was in charge of watching over the young Kaiba brother and keeping him safe.

            The dining room was huge with a long table with many high backed chairs seated around it and four of the chairs each held an image engraved on the back and painted in gold.  An upside down pyramid, a kind of rod with an eye at the end, a pendent that looked like a large ring, and an old-looking key.  The ladies explained that these chairs were used only by the masters and no one else was allowed to sit in them, even when the masters weren't home.  So they each sat down and began to eat.

            The food was delicious and there was such a large variety of it that the pets ate as much as they could.  Joey, however, was threaten to be ducked back into the pool if he made a mess of his clothing as soon as he began to eat.  He had ignored the warning but when Tristen dumped a pitcher of ice water over his head as another warning he grudgingly gave in.  Their new wardrobe was pretty much the same clothing they wore the first day they came but more comfortable and not as tight.  Malik had wanted to remove all the gold but kept the ear cuffs on and of course, the collars still remained.  But looking at the ladies they bore collars as well but each one was different.  Mai's collar looked more like a silver feather;  Isis wore a kind of choker of gold;  Tea wore a kind of bell that lightly chimed with every moment;  and Serenity wore a simple chain with a heart.  Like the boys' their collars also bore the golden eye in the center.  They spent the time eating and getting to know one another that when they were done the group was slowly on the verge of becoming good friends.  Now they were outside, clearly having fun in the large expansion of land where the pets could stretch their limb and have fun.

            Mokuba was clearly enjoying himself as he, along with Joey, Yugi, and Serenity were having a game of tag.  The younger Kaiba had long, shaggy black hair that fell past his shoulders and blue eyes like his older brother but his held some gray in them and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind or show emotion.  But what surprised most of them was that he referred to the female hybrids as family and often referred to them as 'big sister' or such.  He was a good boy and he didn't see the hybrids as pets or inhuman beasts.  Maybe it was being around the ladies for most of his life but maybe it was also the fact that he still had a child's innocent view of the world.

            Joey mocked growled as he tackled the small lynx, laughing as he ran off saying that Yugi was now it.  The violet eyed boy just smiled and took off, never having had so much fun before and the others just watched with amusement.  Malik was still watching the little one with a careful eye and Ryou was getting to know Mai better.  Although they were more or less the same age he looked up to her and tried to get know his new master better through her.

            "Can't catch me!!" Mokuba taunted as he ran but Yugi did and they both tumbled in the grass.  Looking at them you would think they were siblings but Yugi was older than the younger Kaiba by several years.  His body just didn't match his age.  "Okay you did catch me.  Can we take a break?"

            "Okay, I'm tired too," he panted and dropped down beside him, staring up at the sky and watching as the clouds drift lazily by.  Their view was blocked when Joey looked down at them along with Serenity.

            "Hey what's the hold up?" he asked, floppy ears perking up.

            "We're tired," Mokuba pointed up at him.  "Besides, you run faster than me."

            "Hey I'm part wolf, running is one of my skills."

            "Big brother said you were a puppy.  You act like one but I don't think you're a puppy."

            "Thanks… I think."

            "Mokuba, it's getting late.  How about we have dinner then call it a night?" the butterfly girl said with a smile, helping him up.

            "Alright."  Joey helped Yugi up and once more the group headed inside and sat at the same chairs as before in the dining room.  The food was just as good as before and soon Mokuba was yawning, feeling the effects of today get to him.  The group headed out together but split up as they reached the hallway.  Joey went with Serenity, carrying the young boy on his back to help the young girl tuck him into bed.  Mai helped Ryou to his room, promising he could see his friends in the morning as well.  Malik followed Isis to the bedroom but not before nuzzling the sleepy lynx.  Yugi nuzzled him back and waved to him tiredly as Tristen carried him to the bedroom, Tea showing the way.

            Soon they arrived at Yami's bedroom and Yugi slid to the floor, giving his thanks and went inside.  Closing the door behind him he yawned behind his hand as he headed for the bed, ready to just go to sleep he never noticed that someone was waiting for him within the shadows.

            The bedroom was similar to the others with a large canopy bed with silken curtains, a large desk to the side, a wardrobe full of clothes and a large, comfortable chair in the corner but this room had a large set of French doors that led to the balcony and was across from the bed.  The doors were opened slightly, sending in a cool breeze of the air that carried the hint of the sea inside.  The young lynx smiled as he caught the scent and removed his jacket, setting it on the side and just dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh.  He couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his face in a soft pillow that he was unaware of a pleasant scent drifting for the sheets.  He never noticed it before but now it was slowly affecting his system.

            ~For some reason… I feel warm now,~ he thought to himself, rolling onto his back and stretched once more, purring deeply as the soft sheets caressed his bare skin.  ~Feels so nice…~ he thought as he purred deeper, running his hands along the sheets and his body.  Something felt so strange, as if his body was feeling a surge of emotions but what?  He was so busy trying to figure out what was wrong and clearly enjoying the feel of the satin sheets becoming warm from his body heat he didn't realize he had company until he felt a warm hand reach out and rub the bare expansion of his tummy.

            "You look very content," Yami whispered softly, leaning over him on his hands and knees.  His crimson colored eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, hands slowly moving up to remove the dark clothing and in turn caress the little lynx.  "Would you object if I joined you?" he asked, carefully moving so that he was now laying next to the lithe body, still touching him and watching his reactions.

            Yugi tried to say something but all that escaped his lips was a deep purr, vibrating in his chest.  Every touch seemed to send a surge of fire coursing through his system that he wanted-needed more.  When the warm hands pulled away he mewed pitifully, looking with slightly glazed eyes as his master sat back to remove jacket and shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up save for the leather belt around his neck.  It was amazing to see how the two of them were alike but there were also some differences.  One of the differences being the physical;  Yami was a bit taller and had more muscle that he did, his skin was darker but his built was still slender and graceful.  Curiously he reached up, running his questioning fingers along the bare skin only to be amazed at how soft it was.

            The crimson-eyed lord bit back a groan as those innocent hands roamed his bare chest, dipping into his masculine curves and skimmed along his arms before he felt the body under him shift.  Looking down his eyes locked on the curious gaze of his pet, losing himself within the violet depths he leaned down, pressing his lips against he pouty pink lips.

            The sweetness of those lips seemed to grow that much sweeter that it made him groan in delight.  He reached up with one hand, trailing up the young one's arm until it reached the back of his head.  The hair felt silky soft against his skin even as he wrapped the dark colored strands around his fingers, gently pulling the head back and nipped at he pale flesh.

            Yugi mewed softly at the feeling, his breath coming in soft pants that echoed in Yami's ear his hands reached around to lightly knead the strong muscles.  He felt himself being pushed back and he let his body go limp, the coolness of the satin sheets at his back while the warmth of his master enveloped the front of his small frame.  Even with the delightful caresses and lingering kisses his body just seemed to demand more but what?  This was his first time with anyone, not including the time Pegasus had tried to rape him.  He winced as his master pressed down onto his hips, bucking his own upward.  He felt more than heard the chuckle as Yami moved his lips to the downy soft fur of his ears.

            "Want me to stop?" he whispered softly, flicking his tongue out to tease the sensitive skin.

            "N-No…" came the almost pained reply as the lynx held on tighter, arching him hips up but cried out softly when firm hands pinned him down.  "Please master… more!"

            "More what?"  Keeping a firm hold on the small hips he lowered his lips, kissing the spot where the golden tag rested the delicate collarbones before going lower.  "Just tell me what you want or I'll be forced to stop."

            "I… I don't know what I want… Just don't stop…" he whimpered, lightly scratching the soft skin as he moved lower.  The button up he wore was slowly removed before being tossed to eh side, completely forgotten before it touched the floor.  The cool air from the open French doors made him shiver just so lightly despite the warmth spreading to every nerve in his body.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

… It took only a moment to calm them but it was well worth it.  He wanted to drift to sleep but when he felt a curious hand reached out to undo the piece of leather encircling his throat he gripped the hand tightly.

            "Don't touch it," he warned, a deep growl issuing from his chest that Yugi couldn't help but look at him with fear.

            "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know…" he said meekly and made to get off but was held to the strong body tightly, giving him no escape.  He felt more than heard the deep sigh as a sheet was pulled over their naked forms and a gentle hand traced the markings of the lynx along his backside.

            "I never removed this belt," the young man explained, opening his eyes to stare at the top canopy of his bed.  His crimson colored eyes seemed to unfocus as he looked back into the past of why he wore such a garment.  The same reason why Marik never let anyone, aside from Isis, see or even touch his backside.  They each had their own secrets that they all alone shared and never wished anyone to know about.  His thoughts were uninterrupted as innocent, almost childlike violet orbs gazed down at him from above.

            Yugi looked down at him, seeing a deep pain but asked nothing of it.  Leaning down he licked at his lips while purring very softly and settled on his chest, blinking sleepily.  "I understand, master…" he said softly before yawning and curled up against his warmth.  Soon he was fast asleep, purring in content.  The crimson-eyed youth stayed away for a while longer, his hand absently stroking the silky smooth skin of his pet even as he sighed deeply, a deep rumble in his chest caused the lynx to purr deeper.

            ~Like a true kitten…~ he thought as he let his own eyes drift shut and let sleep overtake his mind.  This time though… his dreams were filled of the violet eyed hybrid with the innocence of a child instead of his blood-soaked past.

            In another bedroom, one belonging to the older of the Kaiba siblings was a different matter going on.  Like the other rooms the furniture was similar but done in shades of blue and silver, images of mighty dragons adored the walls.  Even the furniture as the bed posts looked like four identical dragons of silver white with gleaming sapphires for eyes, the massive wings spread as if they were about to take off at any moment.  But Joey had neither the time nor ability to admire the beauty of these mythical creatures.  He was too busy trying to fight off the sensual advances of his new master.  And failing.

            The blonde wolf whimpered softly as his mouth was plundered once again, stealing his voice as those slender hands caressed his shaking form.  He still wasn't sure how the tall brunette had managed to remove all his clothing but one second he was growling at him to stay back, the next he was laying in the middle of thick, sapphire blue sheets and baring his throat like he was the beta female of the pack.  Technically he hadn't bared his throat in submission yet but he was so damn close.

            "S-Seto…" he whimpered then winced as the hand that had been teasing his length squeezed tightly, icy blue eyes boring into his hazed, amber golds.  "Master…"  The grip slacken and resumed the feather-light caresses.

            "What is it puppy?" Kaiba asked, voice smooth yet rough as velvet as he lips trailed to the pale gold skin of his pet's throat, nipping at it none too gently.  Joey gasped, shaking even more underneath him but lifted a hand to back of his neck, kneading the tense muscles there.

            "Master please…" he began to beg, not recognizing his own voice even in his own ears.  He tried once more to arch even more into the lighter than air touches.  But each time he tried to get more he got less, which only made him want it more.

            "Please what?"  Oh how he loved teasing his new puppy, seeing what limits he had and teaching him just who the master here was.  "If you don't tell me, how am I suppose to know what you want?" he purred into the silky fur of his ears and hair, growling playfully as he allowed his hips to brush against the blonde's.  A gasp and pained whimpered meet his ears as he struggled to feel more but wasn't allowed as he pulled back, looking down at him.

            "Please!  Take me…"

            "Hmm I'm not convinced.  Beg me to take you."  Another brush of their hips, this time lasting longer.

            Joey almost howled but he swallowed it back, closing his eyes tightly.  His pride was yelling at himself, refusing to give into this man who didn't give him a damn but his body was giving in, wanting to feel more of those hands and lips and groin--oh screw his wolf pride he needed this or he was going to explode!

            "Please take me, master!  Take me now!" he cried out, baring his throat to him completely even as he shut his eyes tightly.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            ~Oww… okay now that hurt!~ the wolf winced as he gratefully laid his hips down on the bed, rubbing himself against he mattress before looking over at his new master.  In the aftermath of their little romp he looked… quite handsome.  His normally ice blue eyes were dark and shone ever so lightly.  Still panting he rolled over so that his head was pillowed on his stomach and curled up against him, having bitten through one of the pillow before he howled.  Before he drifted to sleep though he felt a hand gently begin to scratch behind his ear.  It felt so good he tail lightly thumped against the bed even as he drifted off.

            Seto Kaiba laid there, his hand idly scratching the twitching ears of his latest pet and went through his mind what just happened.  It would be the first time he had sex with someone before, not the first time with a guy either, but it was his first time with a hybrid but what made it any different?  The blonde was great and sexy as hell but that wasn't it… he was good to Mokuba and still had a rebellious streak in him even when he was first seducing him.  Not many stood up to him and frankly that was getting old fast. He had his doubts but now… he cast a look down at the slumbering blonde and moved his hand to rub at his back.  The creature murmured in his sleep and wrapped a strong arm around his waist tightly before falling silent once more.

            ~I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep him for a while longer…~ he thought to himself and settled for slumber as well but eh couldn't help but frown as a snore shattered the relatively peacefulness of the room.  ~But he has to do something about his snoring!~

* * *

**Author's Note:**  I'm finally done!!! *throws hands in air and laid spread eagle on floor* Why oh why am I such a procrastinator!!

Seto:  Do you even know what that word means?

Shut up! *wasp him on head with frying pan*

Seto:  X.x *sees stars*

Joey:  What's the big idea!!

Watch it wolfy or I'm gonna get you fixed.

Joey: *blanches and backs off*

Okay down to business.  Thanks to all you loyal reviewers who love this story so far.  Sorry it took so long but between being lazy and unable to get the words down how I pictured them… crap happens.

Bakura:  Get on with it!

*towers over him like menacing giant* I WOULD IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!

Bakura: … I'm not afraid of you…

*points to wet pants*

Bakura: *turns an interesting pink color*

Now then.  I am in great need of your help.  What should the next chapter be??  Believe me this does have a point but I'm not sure what the next one should be!! *cries*

Yugi/Ryou: *comfort author*

Malik:  I thought you were gonna talk about the masters' past and stuff.

That's true… but don't you think it's a bit soon?  I mean on the third day?

Marik: time flies by when you're screwing a hot number like him *sly grin*

Malik: *hisses*

YOU TWO STOP IT OR ELSE!!!

Yugi:  Let the readers decide then?

Good idea!! Huggles them both* okay readers you heard Yugi lynx!!  Should the next chapter be about the master's past?  If so, how much time should have passed?  I'll be waiting for your reviews!! *blows big kiss to everyone* GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!!!!


	5. Memories

"Animal Passions"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

Chapter 4:  Memories

            It had been only several days since the hybrids were introduced into their new world by their masters but things had differently changed.  Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik weren't as cold as they first appeared but tried to keep up the fascade of being cold.  As days progressed everything was just a boring ritual:  wake up, bath, eat, do something until they grew tired, eat lunch, learn studies along with Mokuba who had his private tutor, then spend some time in the library, eat dinner, then retire to the bedrooms.  In fact, the only time they seemed to see the masters was after supper and in the bedrooms.  It was always at night that they were beginning to wonder.

            "I'm starting to think they're vampires or somethin'," the blonde wolf said as he lay on his stomach under the shade of a large tree.

            "Joey!  How can you say something like that?" the white haired rabbit said as he frowned at his friend.

            " 'Cuz it's true!  They're always gone before we wake up, we never see them during the day, and then at nights they're always waiting for us in the bedrooms!"

            "You know he has a point," Malik voiced from his perch up in the branches.  Yugi couldn't help but frown up at him from his perch of a branch just under the tiger, an adorable pout on his baby face.

            "Malik!"

            "I said wolfie has a point, not that he was right," he reasoned, smiling a bit as he let his tail hang down to tease the lynx's face.

            Ryou's ears seem to drop as he frowned up at them.  "But that still isn't nice.  They just work hard."

            "That's another thing!  What do they do for a living??" Joey growled before rolling onto his back, resting his hands behind his head.  "What if they do the same stuff Pegasus does?"

            "Then why buy us?" Yugi asked, batting at the stripped tail as it dangled before his face.

            "Boredom?"

            "Why don't we just ask one of the ladies or even Mokuba?"

            "Tried.  Everyone seems to be keeping it a secret or they have to go do somethin'."

            "But whatever they're doing can't be that bad," the smallest of the hybrids said but he couldn't hide the worried tone.

            Malik picked this up and eased himself before him, carefully balancing his weight on the branch and stroked his cheek.  "I'll never let anything happen to you, kitten."  Soon the sounds of purring were hard before it was interrupted by a gagging sound.

            "I swear you two are always like that, gonna give me a toothache," he muttered before cracking his eyes open and began running.  Yugi was hot on his trail, blushing and yelling at him to take it back.  What the little one lacked in strength he made up for in speed that soon he had pounced on the wolf, sending them both tumbled into the ground.

            Ryou sighed but smiled as Malik dropped down lightly to sit next to him, hugging his knees to his chest.  "Malik?  What Joey said… you don't really think our masters are in the same business as Pegasus.  Do you?"

            "… I don't know but I seriously doubt it.  Why buy us if they could create their own?"  He shrugged his shoulders but had a thoughtful look in his eyes.  "All I do know is whatever they do brings in a great deal of money.  But the way people act around here makes me think they must be very important."

            "I wonder how come they never told us what they do…" Ryou mused out loud, thinking about what they did before looking up.  He couldn't help but smile as he watched Mokuba running towards Joey who currently had his back to him before jumping on him.  Following in the air was Serenity and Mai before they landed.  "It's strange how we've changed since coming here."

            "Yeah you can say that."

            "Hey kiddo what's up?" Joey smiled as he let the younger Kaiba ride on his back.

            "The tutor is sick today so that means we don't have to study!  I get to play out here with you guys all day!" he said happily, hugging him tightly.  "Maybe big brother will come home early too!"

            "Mokuba you know he has a lot of work," Serenity said softly, knowing how much her young master idolized Seto but he was always too busy to spend time with him.

            "I know but he promised he would spend time with me!" he said rather hopefully before sliding to the ground.  "I'm bored… let's play a game!"

            "At least as it's not tag.  I'm always it!" the wolf pouted.  Yugi giggled as he walked up to them.

            "That's because you could lose some weight with all the food you eat," he giggled, poking him in the side.  The blonde mocked growled but smiled.  The raven haired boy smiled but shook his head.

            "I got a better game.  Hide and Seek but inside!  Lots of places to hide."

            "Oh that'll be easy."

            "But you have to be blindfolded as well.  Makes the game more fun."

            "That does sound like fun.  Let's ask the others!"

            It wasn't long before the group had agreed to the game but rules were put into play.  They could hide in any one of the rooms except the bedrooms.  Whoever was it had to wear a blindfold and until he or she found someone they couldn't removed it.  Mokuba wanted to go first since it was his game but Serenity would be helping him just so he wouldn't get hurt but she couldn't tell him where the others were hiding.  Mai and Isis decided to just watch and make sure things didn't get out of hand.  The rest scattered as the young Kaiba began to count to fifty, snickering softly to themselves.  But from the shadows of the area a figure watched them have fun, enjoying themselves.  But all good things must come to an end.

            The smallest of the hybrids giggled to himself as she ran down the corridor, searching for a good place to hide.  The bedrooms were off limits but Mokuba didn't say anything about the bathing rooms.  Finding the doors he quickly yet quietly crept inside, shutting the door behind him.

            _'Hide hide I need to hide,'_ he thought to himself before locating the screen along the side.  Quickly he dashed behind it and waited but then he picked up a strange scent.  It was hard to distinguish over the scent of the perfumes and oils and soaps but it smelled… musky.  His tuffed ears twitched as he heard water being lightly splashed but there was no water running.  In fact, he didn't think anyone would be in here.  He and the others already had a bath so who did that leave-

            "Ooh gods… you're too good for that asshole master…" came a soft moan from one of the bathing pools that was always full but no hybrids were allowed to use it.  Something about being for the masters only.

            A gentle sigh was barely heard.  "He's just like that… Yami and the others aren't so bad…"  Whatever the person was going to say next just trailed off as more moans filled the room.

            "Yeah right.  Bakura just likes to torture people;  Marik is a psychopath;  Seto's a heart is a block of ice; and Yami thinks we're nothing.  When they're done with those hybrids they'll sell them back to Pegasus or some shit like that.  But I don't want to talk about them anymore."  The sound of slight splashing was heard again.

            _'Why would they talk bad about the masters?  Who are they?'_ Yugi thought to himself.  _'I've heard them before--oh no…'  _His eyes widen in recognition but he had to be sure.  Swallowing his fear he peeked out between the fold in the screens.  It was a thin crack but it was just enough to see what his ears confirmed.

            The vixen moved her body up and down slowly, moaning softly as she rode the man whose lap she was sitting on.  She was completely nude, her skin a rosy pink and her fox-like tail was slightly damp as she kept it raised in the air.  The man grunted as he slowly thrusted into her at a steady pace, hand running up the side of her body before pulling her close.  Curled horns could now be seen as well as a hint of gold that the feline gasped but quickly clapped his hands over his mouth.  It was Tea and Tristen.  But intercourse between other hybrids was forbidden.  Hybrids were here for their masters only.  But… what Tristen said… was any of that true?  Would Yami sell him to Pegasus when he grew tired of him?  Would the other masters do that?

            _'No… No!  I don't believe it!'_ he argued but it was no use.  He could already feel tears course down his face he slipped out of the bathing rooms and down the corridor once more.  He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to get away from that room.

            The young woman had seen her young charge run out and her heart fell.  The last person she wanted to know about her secret relationship with Tristen (beside Yami) was Yugi.  She gasped then keened softly as she hit her climax and felt the bull's seed fill her belly.

            Tristen sighed deeply as he nuzzled her neck, careful not to hurt her as he caressed her back and tail.  "Hey, did you hear something just now?" he asked in a satisfied tone.

            "… No.  It was nothing."

            Away from the private island, about a hundred miles away towards the East, was a rather massive continent where humans lived and worked.  But it was also the same place where the four supposed rulers of the world worked and so made it their base of operation.  Rather than become rivals the four masters pooled their businesses together to become one of the most powerful companies in the world.  They had very few if any rival companies but irony enough… one of those companies was Industry Illusions.  Run by one Maximillion Pegasus.

            Bakura sighed as she rubbed his eyes once more, tired of staring at the computer screens for the past hour or so.  Angrily he tore off the headset and threw it on his desk.  "That is it!" he growled angrily.  "If someone calls me to say they lost another shipment I am going to kill the entire lot."

            "Last time you did that it took a month to hire people who would work for you," a voice taunted.  "And you had to triple their pay and give them more benefits."  The young man growled once more and turned his chair around to face the laughing fool.

            "Shut the hell up, Marik!!  That shipment was the best in weapons and now they're gone!!"

            The platinum blonde snorted as he placed his hands behind his head.  "I told you to install Kaiba's latest security grids.  Those things are so damn sensitive nothing could have gotten past them.  Not even a fly."

            "And owe him a favor?  Screw him and you."

            "You're too blood-thirsty for my taste."  This resulted in an all out brawl with the two of them grappling and trying to get the other to admit it to submission.  "Say it!!" Marik growled.

            "N-No!!" he winced as the pain increased.

            "Say it!!"

            "Fuck no!!"

            The bearer of the rod grinned and pulled his legs harder, smirking at the pained cry that he heard.  "Care to repeat that?"

            "Damnit get the fucking hell off me you psycho!!!" the bearer of the ring shouted as loud as he could, pounding his fist on the floor.  They're other two co-workers choose that time to come in and just looked at them.

            "You two having fun?" Yami asked with a wiry grin.  Bakura was laying on his stomach, clawing and pounding at the marble floor with Marik sitting on the small of his back, holding both his legs so that they were bending a bit father than they were suppose to.  The white haired man growled at them before managing to twist his upper body and wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck, holding him in a headlock.

            Seto grunted but went over along with Yami and pulled them apart.  "Why are you trying to kill each other this time?" he asked coolly, ignoring the threats his co-workers were saying to the other.  He picked up bits and pieces of 'son of a bitch' and 'being locked in a padded room with a straight jacket'.

            Marik huffed but brushed himself off.  "Bakura just lost another shipment of weapons."  Yami raised a brow and looked at him.

            "Strange.  I just received word that Seto and myself lost a shipment as well.  Our latest in technology, software, and some valuable art I had just traded for."

            "Oh great!  We've got to find those assholes and get our stuff back!!" Bakura growled before yelled for Kaiba to drop him.  He did and growled as he hit the floor.  "Ass."

            "Only to you.  We came to see what the noise was and to see if you wanted a beak.  I think we could all use one."

            "Fine."  The four of them move to the common room that connect their offices together and settled down.  It was a large room with a large circle sunken into the floor, plush cushions to show it was a circular sofa with several throw pillows.  A massive TV screen was settled against the far wall where they would watch whatever they felt like it.  Even the security camera at home if they wanted.  There was also an equally large bookcase filled with novels of nearly every kind with a tall and wide filing cabinet.  The room had just about everything except for the phones.  It the calls became too annoying they would escape here and usual stay until they wanted to go home.  Hey being the four most powerful men I the world they could do whatever they wanted.  There was also a bar which Bakura went to immediately to make himself a drink.  Seto sat down and immediately turned the channel to the stock exchange.  Yami slid onto the sofa and picked up the book he had left there last time, taking the bookmarker out and began reading.  Marik, on the other hand, decided to bug the others.  He was debating how to do it before he got an idea and smirked.

            "So… how did it feel to screw those new pets we got?" he asked calmly.  Yami stiffen, Seto looked at him coldly, and Bakura scoffed.  "Just an innocent question."

            "Marik, I'm surprise you know the meaning of that word."  He glared at the shortest of the men before grinning.

            "Okay Yami, what was your little kitten like?  He was a sweet little thing, almost like a child.  I bet you had fun with him."

            The crimson-eyed youth looked at him with a narrow gaze but couldn't help but smirked ever so lightly.  He could play this game just as well.  "Yes he was good… Better than anyone I've had.  So responsive and tight.  What about you?  Surprised that tiger of yours didn't kill you after the first night."  Just thinking about Yugi, the way he responded to his kiss, his touch, to everything that he couldn't help but groan inwardly.  When he got home he was going to make the little one his all over again.

            "Missed me by that much," he explained, holding his hand out so that his thumb and index finger were barely a centimeter apart.  "But I always did say those manacles on my bed would come in handy."

            "Afraid he could castrate you?" the ring bearer said as he jumped onto the sofa, earning a  growl from the brunette but ignored it.  He took a sip from his drink before setting it down on the coffee table in the middle.

            "Hardly.  As soon as I took him he was more than willingly to let me have my way.  By far he is the most exotic thing I've ever seen or felt for that matter.  Just thinking about it now makes me want to go home and fuck him until he can't stand."  Such an idea was so tempting he wanted to go home and do that.  Shackles or not he was going to take him hard and fast.

            "Hentai." 

            "Aww is Kaiba jealous that his puppy didn't obey him?" Marik mocked as he pouted before grabbing the blue-eyed boy's chin.  "You wanted the wolf so you got him.  Deal with it."

            Seto growled as he pulled his face away and glared at him.  "For your information he was very obedient.  After seducing him he was begging for me to take him so I did."  He remembered that night and smiled just so lightly.  "He was tight and hot. He also made these whimpers that did remind me of a puppy."  Joey still had that rebellious streak in him but that's what made him so desirable.  One day he would break him but right now it was a lot more fun to just bend him to his will.

            "Then everyone had a good experience.  Almost everyone…"  The three of them turned to look at Bakura who had remained quiet.  Noting the silence he looked at them and scowled.

            "What the fuck are you looking at?"

            "What's wrong Bakura?  Scared you timid rabbit away?" Marik teased.

            "No I didn't."

            "Then why are you sharing your experience with us?"

            "Because I'm not as perverted as you three."

            "You're just as prevented as any of us.  Except Marik, he's the most pervert person on this planet," Yami pointed out.

            "And I wear that title proudly!" he smirked.

            "So tell us.  Or are you too ashamed," Seto chuckled softly before moving his head to the side.  Behind him a dagger shook as it hit the wall.  It wouldn't be the first time that happened and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

            "For your information my little arctic hare was good.  He would do anything to see me happy and I didn't have to use restraints like some people," he spat, looking pointedly at the white-blonde partner.  "There's only one thing that's been bothering me… have any of you noticed scars on your pets?"

            "Scars?  Like what?"

            "Like being beaten on a regular basis.  Ryou had scars all along his back and I can already tell you they were made by a whip or something similar to it."  He shuddered lightly as the first time he saw them.

            Marik lost the insane glint in his eye he usually held when he was teasing the others and turned almost thoughtful.  Unconsciously he reached behind him to touch at the ugly scar that marred his own backside.  Except his was done with a sharp knife and the scarring was a dead language given to him by his foster father.  No one knew of it except Seto, Bakura, and Yami but even around them he always found someway to keep it hidden.  Each one had a reason for acting the way they did but it was also another reason why they pooled their companies together.  These four young men grew up together, learning the trade of business from their foster parents, bore scars they would rather keep hidden, but most importantly keep their true feelings under lock and key.  There was a long moment of silence before Bakura broke the silence after drowning his drink rather quickly.

            "DO you guys ever wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn't been adopted by him?"

            Do you have to ask?" Seto asked coolly but sighed as he rubbed his eyes.  "What I meant is I think we think that everyday."

            "Your icy attitude, Yami's neck belt, Bakura's ruthless nature, and my scarred back," Marik sighed, fidgeting in his seat.  The scars along his back didn't hurt but a lot of the time it made him uncomfortable;  the scarred tissue never healed correctly and in turned caused some serious back pain.  The ruby-eyed young man noted this and got up, motioning him over to a long sofa and pushed him to lay on it on his front.  The platinum blonde wordlessly pulled his shirt off to reveal his entire back covered in multiple scars of tiny images.  The biggest images were of three creatures with what appeared to be wings along the back of his shoulders.

            "Where does it ache?" Yami asked softly, reaching out to touch the bare skin as he straddled his hips.

            "Along my spine."  He hissed softly when the hands sought the large knot and began to work it out.  He closed his eyes tightly and just buried his face in his folded arms, tensing further as pain washed over him.

            "You need to relax if I'm going to help you," the tri-haired partner sighed, pausing before continuing.  To anyone else it would look like the two of them were lovers or something but to the other partners it was something that usually happened every other day.  Yami knew about scar tissue and knew how to relieve the pain without causing damage.

            Seto grew tired of watching the stock reports that he began to wordlessly flip through the channels, thinking about his own painful pain.  He didn't have scars to prove it physically but his emotionally scars were another matter.  The four of them had been taken off the streets, promised a home where they could have good food, a room over their head, and warm clothes to wear.  Living on the streets they were more than happy to live with them.  But Seto was more than grateful because he and the others had been doing their best to take of an extremely young Mokuba.  However, about a moth after being taken in the abuse began.

            Their foster father would always belittle him, telling him he was worthless and how no one would ever care for him.  That his real parents dumped him in the streets because they didn't care for him.  He tried hard not to believe him but everyday it was the same thing.  Yami, Bakura, Marik, Mokuba were always there for him though.  Since then he had promised to always be there for them.  But after what he had learned what he did to Yami and Marik he grew so mad.  But when he struck his little brother that was the last straw.  He pushed him right out of the window without a second thought.  He would never forget the look of fear on that man's face as he plummeted to the ground during that rainy night.

            Bakura had been watching Kaiba intently, the play of emotions were visible because he knew what he was looking for.  Like Seto he had been abused mentally and emotionally but because of that he retaliated negatively.  He would always talk back, yell, get into fights, everything their foster father did to him he would do the same thing back but what he especially loved to do is annoy the hell outta him.  Sometimes he would keep stuff from them;  like punishing one of them by locking them in their room and order the servants not to give them food but he always managed to break all locks and stole food without anyone noticing.  The others called him a master thief and he prided himself in that.  But he also had a short tempter and hated any form of weakness.

            "Bakura."

            Blinking he snapped from his thoughts.  "What?"

            "Thinking about the past?"  He just nodded.  "Same here.  Listen, remember the time Mokuba got sick and father refused to give him medicine because he was upset at us?"

            "Yeah, and you're point, Kaiba?"

            "You risked your skin to get the medicine and saved him.  I-"

            "Seto stop.  You've been thanking me for that incident so just drop it."  He turned to the back when he heard a chuckle.  "What's so funny, Marik?"

            "You never did accept gratitude easily," he sated where he sat behind Yami, gently massaging his neck as he leaned against his chest.  Occasionally the shortest of the four would hiss and tense up but then he would relax.  Fingers gently rubbed at the thick scar that marred the otherwise flawless sick.  It was slightly jagged and had healed rather badly which was why Yami never removed the neck belt.

            "Shut up," the bearer of the ring hissed before slumping back down, grabbing the remote and settled on the world news of the day.  Before any of them knew it they're day was returning back to the normal routine but in the back of their minds they were each wondering how their pets were doing.

            Back on the island it had taken a while before Yugi had been found hiding in the den but the fact that he wouldn't stop crying had everyone worried.  Joey and Ryou had tried to help calm him down but Malik was the only one he allowed to touch him.  So the others left them alone, obviously worried about the young lynx.

            The tiger youth just held the young lynx tightly to his chest, purring deeply as he rubbed his back soothingly.  ~What could have driven him to tears?~ he thought to himself, letting the kitten curl against his chest as h nuzzled his neck with a weak purr of his own.  ~What's more where is that damn bitch Tea?~  For a fleeting moment he was tempted to know where the fox had gone to and why she wasn't taking care of him when a small voice spoke up.

            "M-Malik?"

            "Yeah kitten?"

            "Do… Do you think the others would s-s-sell us back to him… as soon as they tire of us?"

            "… Where did you hear that?"

            "Doesn't matter but I don't want to go back to Pegasus!  I want to stay here with you!"  He looked ready to start the water works once more as his lower lip began to tremble ever so lightly.

            Malik blinked but drew him to his chest once more, purring loud enough to feel it rumble in his chest as he nuzzled his tear-stained face.  He didn't want to admit it but having this adorable kitten sitting on his lap was causing the blood to flow in the southern direction.  He was trying desperately to think of something cold but it wasn't working very well.

            "Yugi listen to me okay?  I have no idea what the masters are gonna do with us or what the future holds but you have to understand that they think of us as just pets."  Cupping his face with his hands he gently brushed the tears away and brought their faces closer together.  "But whatever happens I will always be there for you."

            The young boy sniffed, leaning into his hands with a tired purr as he covered the tiger's hand with his own.  ~He feels so strong and warm,~ he thought to himself, blinking away the remainder of the tears before looking up at him once more.  "Malik?  Before we were sold, why did you kiss me?"

            "I… I didn't want your first kiss to be taken in pain or by those jerks.  A person's first kiss should be sweet and gentle."

            "Oh.  Malik?"

            "Yeah Yugi?"

            "Will you kiss me again?"

            He knew he should be doing this, he could have told him no but he asked for it.  Before he could stop himself he had pressed his lips against the lynx's.  Time seemed to hold still for the both of them as lips parted for one another, tasting the other as hands slowly wrapped around one another.  At this moment they should have pulled back, knowing that they were breaking a rule of their masters but neither seemed to care about that.  All that mattered was each other.

            Yugi purred deeply, lying back on the thick rug of the den as he brought Malik down with him.  His first kiss by him had been quick yet oddly sweet, leaving him with a  craving that even his master couldn't quench.  Since then he had always been thinking about the striped youth and now found himself wanting him even more.  But why now?  Why were all those emotions filling his mind?  It felt like his body was betraying his heart.

            Malik was in a similar predicament.  This was wrong, not because he was betraying Master Marik but because he always considered Yugi to be a brother to him.  Sure he thought the lynx was beautiful and he just wanted to hold him forever but that was it.  Now his body was betraying his lust, causing him to growl possessively as the kiss deepen, darting his tongue into the smaller one's mouth.  He met no resistance as he felt hands slide into his clothing, lightly clawing at his back even as his tail lashed at the air wildly.  He growled even deeper as he tore himself away from the delectable lips and sat up, looking at the other feline as they both panted heavily.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            By the time the aftermath of the primal sex had worn off Yugi was curled up against Malik's chest, both purring in sated pleasure.  He looked ready to fall asleep but he knew that they both needed to get cleaned up before their masters got home.  However, they never got that far because at that moment the doors to the den slammed opened and there, standing the doorway was a very shocked but pissed Yami and Marik.  Yugi and Malik froze where they laid, still joined in intercourse.

**Author's Note:**  I'm finally done with this chapter.  I was gonna put another lemon but my brain ran out of juice.  Seeing a mouse caught in a trap kinda does that to you. -.-;

Bakura:  I can't believe you had to get your mother to throw it away.

Hey I couldn't deal with it okay?!  It freaked me out!!

Marik:  Call an exterminator then.

The landlady already did you ass!!  We already caught like 4 mice this past week alone!!  The mouse in my room I called Houdini because it took five traps to finally catch him.

Bakura: … You named the mouse?

Only in my head!!

Seto:  Will you get back to the note??

Oh shove it blue boy *clears throat* I want to thank everyone who sent me a review.  I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you haven't figured it out, the Master are the top business men in the world.  Although they have different names they were adopted by the same man (Seto's foster father but I can't remember his name) and why they act the way they do.  I had the original plot of this chapter set up in my mind but as I typed I changed it around some.

Yami:  Are you done yet?

Keep your pants on shorter.

Yami:  I'm not short!!

Compared to Bakura, Marik, and Seto you are.  Deal with it *flicks Yami's nose*

Yami: *growls*

Okay in the next chapter there will be explosions, kidnapping, traitors, abuse, two very pissed masters, and maybe a character death.  What will happen to Yugi and Malik?  What will Yami and Marik do to them?  How will the others take it?  Will Yami ever find out that Tea is sleeping with Tristen?  Should I kill them off?  Who should get killed in the explosion?  Why am I still up when I should still be sleeping?  Did I kill the last mouse?

Marik:  Will you ever shut up?!

*shove a loaded mouse trap down his pants and reveals a string to set it off* Care to repeat that?

Marik: *quickly shake his head*

Good.  Okay you know the drill, review and/or e-mail me.  I'll work on the next chapter but please forgive me if it's kinda short.  I'll try very hard not to make it so!  Oh yeah, there won't be any lemons in the next one.  Fair warning *waves* Bye Bye Bye!

Bakura: Oh gods an N'SYNC fan *rolls eyes*

*shoves another trap down his pants like Marik's* Open your mouth and I'll snap off the reason you're a man.


	6. Regrets

**Author's Note:** *said person is sitting in a corner of a dark room, knees drawn up to chest and staring at nothing*

Bakura:  What happened?

Ryou:  One of her uncles died in a car accident.

Joey:  Harsh.

Seto:  No fooling.

Marik:  Why she doing the AN first? *everyone shrugs*

… I'm doing this first because right now I am… numb.  I can't even feel anger or sorrow.  So this chapter may be a bit on the short side although I'll try very hard not to make it so.

Malik:  You sure you should be writing then?

Writing and drawing are some of the few joys I get out of life.

Yugi: But-

Leave me alone *pulls a black sheet with yellow-green stars and moons and suns and zodiac signs around self like a cloak, hiding self from sight*

Yami:  Um Shadow would like to thank everyone who reviewed and that she will work on a drawing of the hybrids.  When she can.

"Animal Passions"

By:  Beloved Shadow

(just call me that from now on)

            They knew it was one of the most important rules of the island but sometimes rules were meant to be broken.  Not in this case.  Yami and Marik had not been very pleased at the sight before them but they had enough control to wait for their pets to dress themselves before the fighting began.  Actually, it was more of a very loud argument.  The masters had shouted at the top of their lungs that intercourse was forbidden between other pets that they were there for their masters only.  The tiger countered by saying they never wanted to be pets anyway and that they were still human.  The lynx had tried to explain it but no one would listen to him.  All this yelling was scaring him and already tears were falling steadily down his flushed cheeks.

            "I can't believe this," the bearer of the rod snarled, pacing the room like an agitated animal while gripping the slender piece of gold.  "For once I decide to come home early and this is what I find!"

            "We weren't expecting you," the stripped youth hissed softly from his kneeling position on the floor, his tail lashing the air wildly behind him.

            "I can do whatever I want!!  What?  Did you plan on fucking him even more?!"

            "That was the first time we've even done this!!"

            "You expect me to believe that?!

            "I don't know what the hell to expect from you!!  You never show any feelings except when you're raping me or threaten to sue that dagger on me!!"  He fell back with a sharp yowl of pain as the golden blade sliced the air and slit his cheek open.

            "You mean like that?" his master hissed angrily, holding the sheath in one hand and the weapon in his other.  Malik roared as he lunged at him, knocking him into the book case and soon a bloody fight began to issue between the two of them.  Clothing torn and flesh began to bleed as claws and dagger meet.  Poor little Yugi was torn between obeying his master and helping his long time friend he mewed sharply when he felt a hand grab his arm tightly enough to form bruises, hauling him to his feet.

            "Follow me," Yami said coldly, not bothering to look at him as he fairly dragged him from the room.  He kicked the doors close so the sound of bodies being slammed into furniture and books falling was muffled from the rest of the fortress.  Looking at him the kitten immediately grew terrified;  all his time here he had seen many emotions through the ruby gaze of the young man but he had never seen him angry and now he knew why.

            His eyes seemed to be glowing like the raging fires of hell, the crimson depths darker than spilt blood.  His entire posture was tense as he seemed to march down the hall, dragging his pet with a no-nonsense grip on his thin arm.  The slender fingers dug painfully into his pale flesh, rapidly turning the skin red then to a angry blue-black color.  Maybe if he just explained he would surely understand!

            "M-M-Master Y-Yami please… I-I didn't mean-"

            "Shut up, pet."  Never had he used the word in such a manner, as if it left a bitter, sour taste in his mouth that refused to go away.  Yugi's ear drooped and eh told himself not to cry anymore but it was so hard.

            The walk was done in silence as the master led his disobedient pet down the familiar halls but passed their bedroom.  Instead he went all the way to the end of the hallway to a iron door with a large handle the shape of a demonic claw.  Pulling the door open was a bit of a struggle but Yami did it and roughly pulled Yugi down a flight of stone stones as the door slowly swung close behind them.

            Wherever they were going was cold and damp with the strong scent of moss and decaying rats or something.  The staircase was in a spiral shape with torches perched high along the clammy walls.  And every time that the young kitten would trip or lag behind his master would roughly pull at his arm, telling him to stop lagging and continue downwards.  When they finally reached the base it showed it to be a rather large type of dungeon with a few cells carved into the walls, the ground solid stone with filthy hay and moth-eaten rags as blankets tossed about the floor.

            _'Oh gods he's going to leave me down here!' came the panicked thought but no.  Instead Yami threw his lithe body into a low table in the center of the room and told him to strip.  He gazed at him with confused and scared eyes._

            "You heard me.  Remove all your clothing then lay back on the table," he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest and glared at him when he didn't move.  "If you don't hurry up I'm going to rip them off myself."  He didn't even blink as the hybrids gulped and quickly removed everything before tentively sitting on the edge of the table.  The dank atmosphere caused goose pimples to form as he held his hands in his lap, staring down at the floor that he cried out when he felt a hard shove on his chest, sending his back to connect with the rough table face.  Before he could blink or open his mouth he felt the freezing cold metal clamp around his wrists tight enough to bite into his flesh, keeping his arms stretched above his head to one end of the table.  Then he felt the same metal close around his ankles, keeping his legs spread to either side of the table where his legs dangled over the edge, the sharp edge biting painfully into the flesh of his lower back.  There was a little bit of slack but it was still quite uncomfortable.

            "I thought I could honestly trust you, Yugi," Yami said softly, circling his pet as he reached out to trail his hand along the silky smooth skin.  "But what you did… tell me, what is the most important rule we told you to obey above everything else?"

            He racked his brain for the memory before wetting his now dry lips.  "A-A pet is the sole property of his or her master to do with whatever they please," he said softly.

            "Yes but what else?"

            "That… that intercourse is absolutely forbidden between pets.  Consequences depend on the master…"

            "Exactly.  And you broke that rule, little one."  He paused, reaching out to gently cup his face.  "Do you have anything to say?"

            Yugi whimpered pitifully as he leaned into his hand, silently pleading with him. "I didn't mean to Yami.  But Malik and I couldn't stop-"  He cried out in pain when Yami slapped him good and hand, leaving a bright red handprint on the side of his face.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            "Fuck…" he gasped, pulling out of the mouth and watched in a dazed way as the rest of his cum split onto the sobbing face of his little kitten.  Only then did he take in the tear stained face and the blood smeared along his lips.  "Oh gods… what have I done?" he asked, quickly scrambling off Yugi but when he tried to reach out to him the poor boy cried out in pure fear, turning away from him before curling in a tight ball on the floor.

            "Yugi…"

            "Please yami, leave me alone… I can't take anymore…" he whimpered as his lithe, abused body shook.  He stayed like that the entire time, even when Yami very carefully draped his leather coat over his tiny form and made his way out.  He was too weak to move but he wrapped the jacket around him as tight as he could.  He would have cried except he had no more tears left to shed.

            Upstairs in his bedroom Marik was sitting on the edge of his bed as Isis tended to his wounds.  His scuffle with the tiger had ended not long ago and it had ended at a tie.  He had forgotten how much fight he had in him and it showed in the deep scratches and teeth marks left on his person.  His shirt had been shredded and his pants were barely hanging on his slender thighs but he didn't care.  He hissed when a soft cloth soak in alcohol began to wipe the blood away.  He jerked when it came in contact with a deep gash on his jaw.

            "it stinks and hurts," he snapped.

            "it's suppose to, it means it's working," Isis explain as she tried to reach for his face once more but he jerked away.  Frowning she grabbed his ear like a  mother would a child and gave it a sharp tug.

            "What's that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his sore ear.

            "behave or I'll drag you to the bathing room and drop the entire body over your body," she warned, her blue eyes showing that she would do so, regardless of who the master was.  He glared at her before obeying.  It took a  while but soon all his wounds were cleaned and watched in clean bandages.  He also resembled a mummy in a way.  While the leopard woman searched for some clothing for him he looked around, noting that the tiger wasn't here.

            "Where's Malik?" he asked.

            "I do not know.  He refused anyone help in his wounds, even Joey and Ryou," she said as she came back with a  hooded sweatshirt a dark gold and slightly loose pants of deep black.  "Arms up."

            He lifted his arms with a  hiss as she pulled the shirt on and over.  He Grabbed the pants from her hands and leaned back as he pulled them on but continued to lie there, staring up at he ceiling.  The woman sighed and was ready to leave him alone but his hand caught hers yet he said nothing.  Saying nothing herself she sat next to him and began to pet his hair when he rolled to rest his head in her lap.  They stayed like that for a  while before he finally spoke yet didn't look at her.

            "Isis?  Do you think we're too hard on the pets?"

            "Should I answer what you want to hear or honestly?"

            "Surprise me."

            "Alright.  You all have your reason for acting the way you do but it's not healthy to shut off other people from seeing your true self," she began, never missing a beat as she petted the spiky, white blonde strands.  "You all need to trust other people not to hurt you.  Although the hybrids are part animal they are still human and should at least be given that much respect."

            "in other words, treat them the same way we treat you and the others," he sighed, curling up a bit as he felt himself begin to get sleepy.

            "Exactly."  She paused and looked down at him, gently caressing his face with her fingertips.  "But most of all you four should learn to love; to feel it, to embrace it, to show it."

            "Love… it's nothing but a weak emotion," he said softly, yawning behind his hand as he blinked heavy lids.

            "… You've been hanging around Bakura too long;  you're starting to sound like him now."  Marik just snorted.  "I'm serious, Marik.  Love isn't weak.  If you know what true love is then it's the most powerful force imaginable."

            "Whatever you say…" he mumbled before he slipped into the gentle folds of sleep.  The leopard hybrid watched him as she carefully slipped out from under him, covering him with one of many blankets on the bed before playing the golden rod within reach (with the sheath back over the blade).  He reached over and held the item close to his chest, the tiny wings at the tip resting against his uninjured cheek as he drifted further into sleep.  The young woman couldn't help but smile tentively as she left him alone, closing the curtains so the room was plunged into darkness, enabling him to sleep better.

            _'I wish you would heed my advice, Marik.  If you, Bakura, Seto, and yami continue to act this why it will surely kill you from within,' she thought to herself, going to the den and knocked on it._

            "I said to leave me the fuck alone!!" came the snarled reply.

            "it's me, Isis.  I came to clean your wounds," she called through the doors.

            "I don't need a nurse, so go away!"

            "I can be just as stubborn as you and I will not leave until I know you won't die of blood loss."  Silence.  She frowned and was about to ask if he was alright when the lock on the door clicked and it was opened a crack.  An angry, lavender orb gazed out at her, as if checking something.

            "Where's the ass?" Malik growled.

            "In the room, sleeping."  He studied her before opening the door, letting her into the den before closing and locking it behind them.

            The den was an utter and complete mess and when Seto found out he was going to throw one hell of a fit. Nearly all the books had been thrown from their shelves and scattered about the room, some coming very close to be burned.  But a couple of the leather bound volumes had been tore in half with the pages scattered everywhere.  The furniture had been toppled over with numerous tears, the cushions tossed everywhere and rug bore several tears with a long one slicing it in half.  Malik didn't care one way or another as he plopped down on a fat cushion, glaring at the feathers that erupted from, at the time, a small tear.  He blew at a fluffy white feather as it landed on his nose and watched as Isis knelt next to her.

            Her blue silted eyes meet his before she slowly reached out for his face, tilting it to the side as she inspected every wound there was.  She frowned at the one that just grazed the side of his neck that already had a scab of blood coating it.  So far none of them were too serious except for a  rather messy on along his stomach that jerked in a straight line before being jerked upward to the left side of his rib cage.  But even as she was inspecting his wounds she detected a distinct scent in the room.  Lifting her head up she breathed in the air;  the scent was growing weaker but she could still make it out and it was coming… from the fireplace?

            "Malik.. when you and yugi were in here, who lit the fireplace?" she asked.

            He blinked and looked at the slowly dying embers then back at her.  "Neither of us.  I think yugi said it was already lit when he came in here," he said, slightly confused at why she was asking.  "Don't you keep it lit at all times?"

            "No.  Too high a risk of popping embers that would burn this entire room down.  C'mon, I have the materials to clean and bandage your wounds in my room."  She stood and helped him up, leading him out of the room.

            "How do you know I won't take you down?" he growled, ears flattening against his head.

            An ear flipped back to his direction as she gazed at him from the corner of her eye.  "Because of two reasons.  One, I'm celibate to all men;  two, I may be older that you but it doesn't mean I'm any slower or weaker."

            "… Oh."

            "Marik knows this as well.  In fact, he's the only man I ever let touch me.  Now hurry up.  The sooner your wounds are cleaned the sooner they can heal."  She led him down the hall, past Marik's room before going into a door with the design of spotted leopards.  Her room.

            Mai sighed to herself as she walked down the hallways bored out of her mind.  She had heard what had happened that bakura had rounded on Ryou, demanding to know if he had done anything like that.  He had scared the poor rabbit so badly he couldn't speak but that just made their master even more upset.  He began to hit him, thinking that he had broken the rule too but she stopped in and nearly took his eye out because of it.

            _'That damn idiot had no idea to beat the poor kid,' she thought to herself, remembering how the poor thing had refused to go near Bakura even when he tried to apologize.  He had scared him too badly that the only people he would let near him were herself and that wolf called Joey.  She led bakura out of the room while Joey held onto Ryou, trying to calm him down.  Now Bakura was probably in his room, sulking or whatever.  Seto she had no idea as well as everyone else. For that matter, she hadn't seen Tea or Tristen all day._

            _'Tristen.'  She snorted and ruffled her feathers, making them stand on end at the mere thought of that bull/ram hybrid.  How she hated him!  So what if he was in charge of the security on the fortress!  He was always telling herself and the other hybrids how the masters were nothing and that if they just joined together they could own all of this and be the superior race.  She had just happy having a roof over her head;  Isis wouldn't even think of betraying Marik;  Serenity loved Mokuba too much to hurt him; but Tea…_

            _'Wait a minute!  Tea was suppose to be watching yugi all day but I haven't seen her since breakfast!'  She stopped in the middle of the hallway, her dark violet gaze widening.  __'For that matter, no one has seen her all day and I know Yami gave her specific instructions to watch yugi at all times!  Even during that game no one saw hide nor hair.'_

            "When I find that stupid little bitch I'll claw her eyes out myself!!" she hissed angrily, taking a running leap as she opened her wings, taking to the air.  Seto had security cameras installed in every inch of this place and half of the cameras even she didn't know where they were hidden!  But if she could just replay the cameras of early today, just before the masters got home she could find out where that vixen had been.  She back winged ass he approached the control room and just as her clawed hand wrapped around the handle she heard a muffled noise.  Blinking she very carefully opened the door a crack and gasped.  There, sitting in the chair facing about a hundred of so screen was Tristen but he was talking to someone on the massive screen right in front of the chair.

            "So everything is going according to plan?" the person asked, instantly making hr feathers and hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

            _'Pegasus?!'  It took everything she had not to screech out loud and settled for keeping as quiet as she possible could._

            "Yes sir.  Tea was able to put the cat nip in the fireplace which in turn affected both the lynx and tiger, making them lose all control and satisfy their lust with one another instead of their masters.  Yami and Marik are none to play with them right now," he said with a smirk, thinking how everything was falling into place.

            "Excellent!  The board of directors will be very pleased with this bit of news as well, my dear boy.  Now then, the others should be arriving shortly to complete Phase Two of my plan.  But what about your part?" he asked smoothly.

            "All the bombs have been set and will explode one my mark.  Are you sure you just want those two scrawny things?"  He seemed doubtful as he rubbed at his golden nose ring.  "I mean sure the hare is a looker but that lynx is so small."

            "… Are you questioning me, my dear Tristen?"

            Gulp.  N-No sir!  It's just, well we have so many other hybrids here as well!!  What about them?"

            "Just the lynx and arctic hare.  The wolf and tiger are far too rebellious, the same with that hawk girl.  The leopard is too cunning for my taste and the butterfly… I'm afraid she is just too fragile to satisfy my needs," he explained with a delicate wave of his hand. "Now that little vixen is quite a catch!  But as our deal stats you will keep her while I get Yugi, Ryou, and let's not forget our dear kaiba's younger brother."

            "Yes of course, sir," he said with a  bow.

            _'Mokuba?  But he's just a child!' Mai thought to herself as she pulled back, releasing the handle and taking a step back_.  'This is too much… I must tell someone!'_  but just as she was about to take off the door was rammed off the hinges and slammed into the opposite wall.  Unfortunately, she had been too slow and had been caught between both the wall and door._

            Tristen snorted as he backed up, watching as the door fell then watched as the blonde fell tote h ground, several of her violet feathers drifted to the ground enc tot her.  She was completely unconscious.  Looking at her he kicked her swiftly with one of his cloven feet before going into the control room.

            The silver haired man looked bored as he learned back in his seat, tapping his fingertips together.  "The intruder has been dealt with?"

            "yes sir."  His gaze flickered to one of the monitors and he smiled just a bit.  "The men are here."

            "Well then I saw be waiting for you all.  Ta da!"  With just a simple switch the monitor went static before revealed the main gates of the fortress like it was original designed for.

            The muscular hybrid sighed as she slowly made his way out before heading down the hallway, ignoring the fact that Mai was slumped in the middle of the hallway or that the door to the control room was ripped open.  None of that would matter when they were done.

            Yugi wasn't aware of anything when he felt someone pick him up gently, wrapping him in a thick blanket of something soft.  At first he thought it was Yami and struggled, not wanting to be hurt again but the voice was gentle and soft spoken as water was brought to his lips.

            "Drink this Yugi," Tea said softly, carefully helping him take sips of the cool water from the shallow bowl.  She didn't bother to brush the tears away as she look over at how damaged he looked.  'Gods please tell me this is for the best,' she thought to herself as she set the empty bowl down and cradled him to her chest.

            The kitten nuzzled his face into her chest, clinging tightly before slowly cracking an eye open and looked at her.  "T-Tea?" he asked in a very weak, torn voice.

            "Yugi… Yami went to far this time. C'mon, I'm getting you out of here," she said firmly, getting to her feet and with surprising strength carried him in his arms as if he were a newborn babe.  She ran up the steps as fast as she could while holding him tightly and before he knew it they were outside.  The young woman quickly looked around, her large ears flickering all around before she went running along the outer wall.  It was a risk but if things went according to plan Yugi would be forever safe from Yami's ways.

            Soon she came to the hidden elevator where she would lead down into a kind of hidden basement where the masters kept all types of transportation.  It was also here she was suppose to be meeting someone to help her escape this prison.  The elevator dinged ands he stepped out.

            The entire rock base was in fact, a fact.  It was actually made of metal with support beamed to keep it from sinking.  There were no cards here since all cards and such were kept on mainland but there were several boats, a submarine, some planes and a helicopter but even in the far back were three types of transportation the masters never let anyone look at.  She didn't care as she made her way to Master kaiba's helicopter.  There, waiting for her was a very tall an muscular young man, much larger than Tristen but he wore a black suit with glasses and he was the bear hybrid.

            "Croquet," she said softly, looking at Yugi to see he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

            "Miss Tea," he bowed and looked a the boy.  "Give him to me."

            She shook her head and held him even tighter.  "No.  I'll stay where with him."

            "The orders-"

            "Screw the orders!  Yugi is my responsibility and I am not leaving him like this!" she screamed, bearing her teeth at him.  They had a face off before he nodded curtly and he let her inside.  The copter was quite large to find several people so she sat all the way in the back near a window, still cradling the boy to her chest.  She frowned as she touched his brow and noted that he was becoming flushed.

            "Please Yugi, hang in there just a bit longer," she begged with him, wishing the others would hurry up.

            Joey sighed to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he gazed as the sleeping form huddled against his chest.  Ryou had cried himself to sleep with him holding him close, gently rubbing his back and brushed one of his floppy ears back only to have it twitch.

            "Who would have thought our little dream world would be sent down the drain," he grumbled as he scratched at his own floppy ear and yawned largely.  "I'm hungry.  Wonder where Mai went for that matter."

            "Mmm…"  The pale youth stirred, hands grasping his shirt tightly before slowly lifting his upper body up followed by his head.  Velvet brown eyes opened sleepily and gazed at the amber golds smiling at him.  "Joey?"

            "That's my nap.  Hey you feeling better?"

            "A little."  He softly groaned as he sat up on his knees and looked around.  There was in a room dubbed the TV room because of the massive TV screen taking up nearly the entire far wall.  Two large recliners, a comfy sofa, and about a hundred or so floor cushions were the only things in the room with a wall holding about several hundred different movies.  Ryou blinked and looked back a the wolf who was lying against one of the plush pillows on the floor.  "Where is everyone?"

            "No idea but probably doing their own thing.  Say, how about we get something to eat and look for Malik and Yugi?  I'm starting to get worried."

            "Alright."  Getting up the two of them were just about to get out of the room and head to the kitchen but when the doors were kicked open they both jumped back in surprise.  Especially at the figure standing there with his bald tail lashing out behind him.

            "Bandit Keith?!"

            "So the mutt remembers me," he laughed, smirking as he saw that Ryou was here as well.  "Well you've just made my job easier."

            The blonde growled as he pushed his friend behind him, crouching a bit as he raised his hackles.  "What are you doing here Keith?"

            "I'm here to pick up a guest or two.  Pegasus wants that rabbit back."

            Over my dead body!!"

            "That can be arranged."

            "Grrr no way!!" he howled lunging at him but the other man seemed to know this as he dodged and grabbed the other boy by his tail roughly.  With a swing he threw him into the wall where he fell to the floor in a slump.

            "Oh no Joey!!" Ryou cried out and went to him, trying to see if he was alright.  "Please Joey, be alright!  Wake up."  He froze and looked up fearfully at the tall, intimidating shadow of the rat/raccoon hybrid.

            Keith smiled at the boy as he reached out to grab him by the wrist.  "Let's go, sugar."

            "N-no!  Let me go!"  He knew he was no match but he still struggled, trying vainly to pull his wrist free.  Then he remembered when one time Pegasus' men had him trapped like this.  He would only get one shot so it would have to count.  Looking at Keith he took a deep breathe before kneeling low to the ground.  Before his kidnapper could say anything he jumped up as he high as he could, twisting his wrist so that he was released.

            "This!  This is for hurting Joey!" eh shouted as he threw all his weight into the landing.  It had the desired effect because the dirty blonde had tried to run or dodge but he landed right on his shoulders, plowing him head first into the floor.  He heard an audible crack but he didn't bother to look as he raced to the blonde wolf once more.

            Said wolf was rubbing as the base of his tail and his head, growling under his breath.  "Damnit that really hurt!"

            "Joey, you're alive!" Ryou cried happily.

            "Yeah but that guy isn't for long.  Ryou, go run!  Get help!"

            "What?"

            "I said go!!"  He shoved him just in time as a bullet went whizzing by, embedding itself in the wall they were against.

            Keith growled as he pulled out another gun and began to fire them rapidly at them.  "You won't get away from me!!" he declared.

            "That's what you think!!"  Once more the wolf lunged at him and this time managed to pounce on him.  The two blondes rolled around the floor, slamming one another into walls and such while the guns kept going off.  Ryou was hesitant to leave but he had to get help.

            _'Help help Joey needs help!' he panted to himself, looking behind him as he rounded a corner and slammed into a smaller figure.  They fell in a tangle of limbs and… transparent wings?_

            "S-Serenity?"

            "Ryou!!"  The butterfly girl looked happy to see him as she struggled to stand.  "I need help, mokuba is missing!!"

            "but how can he be missing?"

            "I don't know!  We were in his room, playing a game where I had to sue the bathroom.  When I came out he was gone and his door open."

            "Oh no… Oh no!  Quickly, we have to find Seto!!"  Eyes wide he grabbed his upper arms tightly.  "Quick!  Where can we find the masters?!"

            "I-I-I-" she stuttered, growing fearful.

            "serenity, please tell me.  Our lives are at stake here."

            "Master Seto should be in his computer room;  Isis told me Master Marik is in his room and she's taking care of Malik in her room;  But I haven't seen Master Yami or Master Bakura."

            "Who's the closet person we can reach?"

            "I think-no it should be Isis!"

            "Then what are we waiting for!"  Grabbing her hand they race down the hallway and were just about to turn into the wing that belonged to the hybrids but they skidded to a stop at the sight before them.  Rex Raptor, the t-rex hybrid was holding a struggling Mokuba in to scaly embrace.  Next to him was Weevil, the praying mantas hybrid.  "Oh no…"

            "Oh yes!  Just the hybrid we were looking for!" Weevil laughed in a high-pitch sort of way.

            The raven-haired boy stopped his struggling for a moment as he gazed at the other hybrids, his blue-gray eyes widening.  "Serenity!!  Ryou!!"

            "Mokuba!!" the girl cried out, fear in her gentle blue-green eyes.

            "What's going on?  Why are you taking Mokuba?" he asked, trying to put up a brave front.

            "That's none of your business," Rex growled before turning to his partner.  "Deal with the girl and hurry, we're on a tight schedule!"

            "Keep your scales on, dino-breath!" he snapped as he flexed his arms, the blades glinting in the light before he launched himself forward.  "Time to die!!"

            It all happened so quickly that when the bug landed the two hybrids were okay except that Serenity had shoved Ryou away.  She was laying on the ground, crying in pain because the blades had sliced through her fragile, transparent, opal colored wings.

            "No!!"

            "Serenity!!!" the younger Kaiba cried, struggling even harder to go to her but his kidnapper would have nothing of it.  With a growl he rammed his fist into the back of his head, knocking him out before slinging him over his shoulder.  "Weevil!!"

            "I'm coming!!" he snapped, snickering at he frozen look of fear on the rabbit as he approached them.  He kicked the injured girl in the side, making her curl up even as the stumps of her once gorgeous wings twitched on her back.  "But first times first;  you should have become my mate, butterfly or else this would have never happened."

            "I-I'll never be your mate, y-you monster," she cried angrily, looking at him with hate in her eyes.  "Rot in hell!!"

            Weevil's eye twitched as eh yelled, lifting his arms high.  "Then die!!!"

            "You first!!"

            "Huh?!"  The last thing the bug saw before getting plowed into the wall was a flat of blonde and smothering amber gold eyes.  Joey growled deeply, crouched on all fours as he just dared the ugly bug to just get up.  He was bleeding in some places from his fight with Keith but didn't care before making his way to the fallen girl.

            "Serenity…" he said softly, reaching out but afraid to touch her.  "Oh god…"

            "S-Save Mokuba… Please Joey…" she whispered, begging with him with her eyes.  "Protect him!

            "… I will girl.  I'll get him back and make those asses pay," he cried, shutting his eyes against the tears.

            "No.  You won't."  A sharp pain was felt in the back of his head that his world was plunged into darkness.  With a pained whimper the blonde wolf fell over the girl, trapping her under his body weight.  He was out like a light.

            Tristen sighed as he walked over to Ryou and picked him up.  Saying "I'm sorry" he swiftly punched him as hard as he could in the stomach.  The desired effect was as his eyes went wide before they lost focus and he slumped into his awaiting arms, slipping into uneasy darkness.

            "Goddamn wolf," the rat growled as he walked towards him, glaring at he wolf.  "Should skin him alive."

            "Don't.  The island is going to sink anyway so let's just go."

            "Right right.  Look, wake up Weevil and give me the rabbit."  The bull nodded as he handed him over before going to the turquoise haired young man and slapped his face a few time.  It didn't take long for him to wake up and soon he was following Keith out of the hallway.  Tristen sighed as he looked at Serenity with a apologetic look on her face.

            "It's for the best.  I'm sorry."

            "So am I."  A final gun shot was heard and the young man stiffened as he felt the blood slowly creep down his back from the freshly made wound.  That rat had just shot him in the back and it was now lodged somewhere in his ribs that protected his lung.  The hybrid smiled as he tucked his gun into his pocket.  "Pegasus orders, my bull-headed friend.  And when we in the air that foxy lady of yours is going to learn how to fly."

            "T-Tea…" he coughed, staring blankly as blood pooled from his lips.  What had he done?

            By the time the kidnappers had their hostages in the helicopter it was taking off.  Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba opened their eyes just in time to watch as several bombs went off.  The stone walls crumbling and soon the entire fortress was ablaze.  Tea screamed in outrage when she had what happened to Tristen and Serenity that she had tried to gain control but it was no use.  Keith shot her in the shoulder and Weevil cut off half her tail before she was pushed out the door.  Luckily she was able to hang onto the landing rails, looking up at the younger Kaiba as he tried to help her.

            "Damnit furball shake her off!!" Keith yelled, trying to reload his gun.

            "I'm trying, so shut your mouth!!" Croquet snarled, taking a tight hold of the controls.

            "T-Tea!!" Yugi cried out, his face evident of a rising fever as Ryou held onto him.

            _'We should have never trusted him,' she thought to herself sadly and too late, even as she gazed into those innocent blue-gray eyes.  "Mokuba, take care of Yugi for me."  He sniffed back the tears but nodded.  She smiled softly before letting go and plunged headfirst into the deep and endless ocean._

            "TEA!!!!!  YAMI!!!!!!!!!"  Yugi had seen all of this and he broke out into tears as he screamed for both the girl who had been like a sister to him and for the master that he still loved with all his heart.  Ryou also cried and held the lynx in his arms tightly, letting the tears trail down his face.  The young boy cried as well even as he tried to hold them back.

            _'I'll protect Yugi and Ryou with my life,' he swore to himself, ignoring all around him even as Rex threw him in the back where the rabbit held him to his side tightly.  They had all lost their home and those closest to them but as long as they were together, they would survive this._

**Author's Note:** *rubs nose* No I'm not really proud for doing this to Serenity or Joey or anyone.  Especially Yugi.  Besides *shrugs shoulders* mild depression will do that to a  person.

Bakura:  You were smiling earlier.

Only because I got to see Yoko Kurama.  God I so want today's and yesterday's episodes of YYH on dvd or tape.

Seto:  DVD is better.

… Okay in case anyone is wondering, I only did this entire chapter today because after hearing one of my favorite uncles died.  He was a really nice man and he was the only one not calling me names or such.  Tomorrow we're going to funeral.  Jesus… 3 funerals in one life time and two from my immediate family.  The death of my father was in September, a week before my b-day and now my uncle today... Staring to think being born in this month is a curse…

Joey: … Um can we get back to the story.

Whatever.  I have no idea when I'll be getting the next one out but it will have lots of rape scenes and a new hybrids.  No wait, scratch that.  Two new hybrids.  Including the next chapter there are just, two or three chapter to go and then this is over.  But I may have a squeal in mind for this.  It all depends on what happens *sighs and hides in blanket with stars, moons, suns, and zodiac signs on them once more*

Marik:  Um… you all know the drill.  Read and review.

Malik:  You can leave out the read part if the audience is here.

Marik:  -.-;

Ryou:  Don't forget her store!!

Bakura:  She barely has anything there now!

Ryou:  She's trying!!

Bakura:  Oh fine!  Here (cafeshops.com/darkbeloved)

Yami: *gets on hands and knees and bows to the floor* Please review so I can rescue my little kitten!!!


	7. Dragon Blood

"Animal Passions"

By: Beloved Shadow

Chapter 6: Dragon Blood

            By the time the helicopter landed the sun had just finished setting;  the light from the day was rapidly turning to dark and before long the stars would come out.  The young ones liked to watch the stars come out whenever they could but had things been not so terrifying today they would have enjoyed such a scenic view.  But they had much more things to worry about.

            Ryou frowned as he gently dabbed the sweat from Yugi's brow. He was burning with a fever and he was constantly shivering. They didn't have a blanket or anything but the hare had given him his sweater. It helped just a little.  Judging by the wounds looked like he had just been beaten but why was his skin so pale and clammy to the touch?

            "Ryou?  Will… Will Yugi be okay?" Mokuba asked softly, keeping a tight hold on the lynx's hand.  During the trip he had fallen into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares. The young master just took his hand in his own and he instantly calmed down but they weren't sure if he knew what was happening or not.

            He wanted to lie and saw yes he would be fine but that wouldn't be right.  "I really wish I knew… But he needs to see a doctor right away," he admitted in a quiet tone.  He gently brushed his fingers over the pale face as he hugged both boys tightly to his body.  "But I'm not losing without a fight."

            "Me either!!" the young Kaiba said with a determined look on his young face. _'Please big brother, be all right.  We're going to need your help,' _he prayed silently. They held onto each other tighter as the copter rocked a bit before settling on the ground.  Rex and Weevil got out first followed by Croquet and Keith.

            "Alright rides over, everyone out," Keith told them.  When they didn't move he growled and pulled out his gun.  "Out or I'll blow your brains out!!

            Croquet saw this and moving surprisingly fast and gripped his hand tightly, snapping some of the bones within as he lifted him off his feet by the same hand.  "Master Pegasus wants them alive," he rumbled deeply.

            "You damn rug, let go!!" Keith snarled as he tried to pull out of his iron grip.  He was released but three of his fingers were broken so he couldn't use his gun.  "You broke my fucking hand!!"  The bear said nothing but pocketed the gun and ordered the other hybrids out.  They reluctantly obeyed as Ryou carried the sickly Yugi on his back, taking a tight hold of Mokuba's hand.

            Pegasus lived on a small island, well slightly smaller than their master's, but what they saw what something strange. It resembled a massive castle one would see on cartoons Mokuba liked to watch but it was dark and eerie looking.  There was a long, slightly curved stairway leading up but the group wasn't going up the stairs. Ryou grew puzzled as he felt Yugi tighten his arms around his neck, whimpering against his hair. Mokuba couldn't help but grip the albino's hand tighter as he felt a knot being to form in the pit of his stomach.

            "Where are we going?" he asked as they were led into the thick forest surrounding the castle.

            "The castle, duh!" Rex snorted, thinking he was so clueless.

            "Then why aren't we taking the stairs, you hand bag?" he snapped, not flinching when the dinosaur whirled on him, talons curled tightly.

            "What to repeat that, rich boy??" he snarled.

            Mokuba opened his mouth to make another retort but Ryou dropped his hand and quickly covered his mouth.  "If we're going to see Pegasus then why aren't we taking the staircase to the castle?"

            "Who said we were going to the castle?" Weevil snickered from behind them, an almost insane glint behind his glasses.

            "Sorry I asked."  He decided to keep quiet as they walked further into the woods before coming to a large cave.  At first they didn't want to go in but with some threats and pushing they walked in.

            The cave was dank and smelled funny with images of skulls carved into the walls and candles setting in the empty eye sockets.  Mokuba didn't seem fazed by it that much, Ryou just didn't like to look at them for too long, but Yugi was terrified as he hid his face in the back of the rabbit's shoulder.  For some reason they reminded him of Yami.

            The young hare could feel him shaking that he tilted his head against his own, trying to calm him just a bit.  "Shh it'll be okay," the brown-eyed hybrid said as he hefted him higher on his back.  But despite his calming words he couldn't stop the swell of fear that as building in his stomach.

            "We're here."  The group stopped as the end of the tunnel only to come face to face with a graveyard right before them.  Crumbling tombstones littered the area as well as dying weeds and skeleton remains of humans and rats.  The place even smell like death itself as an eerie fog settled around the area.  Yugi quickly shut his eyes at the sight, silently praying to any gods who were listening to get him out of this place as Ryou tried very hard not to get sick.  He hated graveyards because they always gave him an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.  But Mokuba seemed unfazed even as he gripped Ryou's hand tight enough that his knuckles were slowly turning white from the strain.

            "Charming place isn't it?" Keith chuckled as he grabbed the young boy by the back of his shirt and pulled him away.  "Sorry boys but this is your stop."

            "Let me go, you rat!!" the young Kaiba shouted as he tried to get free, kicking at the air and down right making a nuisance of himself.

            "Mokuba!!  What are you going to do with him?!" Ryou demanded, a bit surprised at his own tone of voice.  He had never raised his voice to anyone before, not even Joey!  _'I think Mai has been rubbing off on me.'_

            "You two should be more worried about yourselves," Rex laughed as Croquet pulled out a small device from his jacket and pushed a button.  A large trap door suddenly opened beneath the hybrids feet that they barely had anytime to scream as they were plunged into a world of darkness.  Mokuba cried out for them, begging them not to leave him but could do nothing as Keith, Weevil, and Rex laughed and the giant bear of a man tucked the device back into his jacket.

            "Master Pegasus wants you to meet someone," he said in a monotone voice as he grabbed the young boy's arm, glaring at Keith to let go and practically dragged him to a secret entrance within the caves.

            Ryou wasn't sure how long they fell but when he felt like he could move again he realized he was laying on something very soft.  His ears twitched as they were stroked that he cautiously opened one of his eyes.  At first nothing came in clearly but as he squinted he could make out a pale face with flushed cheeks, peering at him with worried violet eyes.  "Y-Yugi?"

            "Ryou, are you okay?" the young hybrid asked, coughing weakly into his hand.

            "I… I think so…"  He pushed himself up to take a better look at their surroundings.  They were both on a large, four-poster bed covered with silk sheets of dark colors.  It looked like a cross between maroon and silver but it also had silver chains hanging from the tall posts.  The room was dark and almost bare except for the bed but there were a handful of candles lit and spread out.  But there was no sign of a door or window anywhere.  But that didn't matter to him as the young cat doubled over, his coughing growing harsher.

            "Yugi!!"  He slowly pulled him to his chest, resting a hand on his brow but quickly pulled it away.  "You're burning up!!"

            The young lynx could only mew pitifully as he clung to him tightly;  sweating lightly as his entire body felt overheated and even when he breathed his chest pained him.  It was like a vice had him trapped and kept tightening. "R-Ryou… I don't feel so good…" he cried to him as coughs raked his petite frame.

            "I know and I wish I knew what to do."

            "My, what a touching scene."  Both youths froze and clung to one another even tighter.  Despite having not heard his voice or detected his scent for a long time the one who created them will always be known as someone to fear for the remainder of their lives.  It was as common as a mouse to be afraid of a cat.

            Pegasus slowly came into view as more candles were lit to reveal the walls with velvet drapes with gold tassels and rope but if there were any doors or windows there were well hidden.  Soon the room was covered in a dim glow from the white candles and he made his way to the bed.  He was dressed in a satin soft robe of deep red silk with silver embroidery.  But what scared them more was the fact that he wore nothing underneath the thin material and the look in his visible eye was a mixture of lust and sick glee.  "You two don't seem happy to see me."

            "We're not," Ryou snapped, knowing that the harpy lady had defiantly rubbed off on him.  Before meeting her or Master Bakura he would have never spoken unless spoken to.  Now he had a spine and was using it and his slightly new attitude.

            "Why I'm hurt!" the silver haired man pouted before moving to the side of the bed and sat down.  He reached out and gently ran the back of his fingers down the kitten's face.  "Now feeling well, Yugi-boy?"

            The violet-eyed teen tried to say something but ended up coughing.  This time it felt worse than before as he felt ready to collapse, his lungs squeezing tightly that he could barely breathe.  "I-I want Yami!!" he cried.

            "Poor thing!  Perhaps I can help you?"  The older man smiled as he moved to pull the sickly child into his lap but pulled back with surprise written on his face.  Four long scratches marred his arm, shredding the satin to thin strips.

            "Because of you everyone I cared about it gone!!" he hissed angrily, feeling the urge to tear his throat out but that one swipe took nearly all his energy.  As he sat up on his knees he nearly fell off the bed but Ryou made him lay down.  "You're a monster and I hate you!!"

            Pegasus looked at him for a long time but the amber gold eye turned hard as he looked away.  "I see… and nothing will change your mind about me?" he asked calmly;  a bit too calm.

            "N-Nothing," he wheezed painfully, closing his eyes as Ryou rubbed his back through the sweater.

            "Don't try to talk, Yugi.  You need to save your strength," the hare said softly.  His face was a mixture of deep concern and worriment for the kitten.  He wasn't skilled in medicine or such but he knew that if he didn't get help he was not going to make it.  He didn't realize that their creator was behind him until he felt a hand on his arm.

            "A word with you, Ryou."  He wanted to shrug it off but the hand squeezed his arm a bit painfully, silently telling him that it was not a wise choice to ignore him.  He hesitantly nodded and once the hand let go he smiled tenderly at his friend.

            "You just rest, Yugi.  I'm going to try to find someway to reduce your fever, alright?"  The cat boy looked at him with slightly glazed eyes as they shifted to Pegasus then back to him.

            "Y-You'll come back?" he said in a small, hoarse voice.

            "I promise I'll come right back."  He smiled as she gently kissed his cheek and helped him under the covers, warming them around him tightly.  "Stay here.  I'll be back as soon as I can."  Seeing him smile was enough so he waited until his eyes closed before following Pegasus to one of the drapes, blinking as he saw a door.

            The one-eyed man pushed it open, gesturing for him to enter and closed the door behind them then immediately locked it.  This room was darker and similar to the bedroom except that bed was circular and covered with sheets black at night and the bed frame was wrought iron, curving upward to end in a sharp point.  There were four post standing about four feet tall but the candles were black and were held in holders shaped to resembled skeletal hands holding them upwards.  The entire room looked dark and gloomy, like something Bakura would probably enjoy.

            Ryou shivered lightly in his thin shirt and jeans, wondering what Pegasus wanted until he felt hands slowly wrap around his waist.  As expected he jumped and slowly backed up from the mad man.  "W-What do you want?" he asked, trying very hard not to let the fear swallow him.

            "You have grown up so much, Ryou…" he said softly, slowly advancing on him.

            "Y-Yes I have.  Master Bakura and Mai have treated me well," he answered to his compliment, backing up until he hit the bed post.  Looking to the sides he slowly edged his way along the bed.

            "Oh yes, the harpie lady.  How is she doing?" he asked, moving closer that the poor thing fell back on the bed and was now close enough to notice the fear slowly building in his chocolate brown eyes.

            "F-F-Fine," he stuttered and looked ready to bolt but froze when he felt a hand grasp his wrist and the other quickly tangled themselves in his hair.  He winced when the fingers curled tightly, giving him no chance to flee.  "W-What do you want?"

            "I think you know what I want, my little bunny…" Pegasus almost purred, pulling him close as he nuzzled his fair skin.  "Do you that at nights… I dream about you and the times we've shared?  The pleasure…"

            Oh he remembered them alright.  There was nothing pleasurable about being whipped to near death then raped until you lost consciousness;  there was just pain, never pleasure.  The same could be said about his master but… no!  Bakura was rough and mean at times hurt him but he was still gently, caring… he made him feel like he was actually worth something and he enjoyed being petted by him.  He loved the feeling that washed over him when he would feel his calloused hands running through his hair and scarred back when he thought he was sleeping.  He didn't realize he moaned his name softly until he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face.

            "So.  You moan for your master while I'm here?" he said hatefully, rage in his visible eye as the golden one seemed to glow with an unearthly light.  "Tonight I am the Master and you will scream my name."

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            "Now… that wasn't so bad, was it?" Pegasus asked but didn't bother to wait or listen for an answer as he whipped his hand in the boy's hair.  Picking up his robe he slid it on his slightly sweaty body, ran his hands through his hair and left he bleeding boy on the soiled sheets.  Besides, now with the rabbit out of the way he could take what he had been craving for a very long time.

            Yugi moaned as he tossed and turned on the bed, curling up in a tight little ball as he kicked the sheets off.  He came close to removing the sweater as well but kept it on only because it still smelled faintly like Ryou, making feel just a bit safe and secure.  A cough exploded in his tiny chest that he felt the strong urge to vomit but swallowed the bitter bile back.

            _'Oh gods… am I being punished?' he asked in a feeble prayer to whoever was willing to listen.  _'Is this because of what Malik and I did?  I'm sorry but… I do love him but I love Yami with all my heart and soul…'_  His last vision of his beloved master was only of him in anger as he raped him and left him in that dank, cold prison.  Tea-_

            He cried weakly into his pillow as he remembered how the lovely vixen smiled at him before she plunged into the waters below.  He loved her like the sister he never had and she loved him.  She made mistakes, in fact they all did but she didn't have to pay for it with her life!  _'It's not fair!!!'_ he screamed to himself as he cried harder.  He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he felt strong hands gently pull him against a thinly clothed chest, letting him cry himself out.

            "Poor little Yugi-boy," Pegasus said softly, rubbing his back soothingly as he let the little kitten cry himself out.  To anyone else it would have looked like he was comforting the boy but it was all just a ploy so he could finally take him since he first laid eyes on him.  "Don't cry, you're safe now."

            A delicate sniff and the boy looked up at him with slight red-rimmed, violet orbs.  His face was still flushed and he was sweating profusely but he still looked like an adorable kitten as his tuffed ears flickered weakly.  His world kept spinning out of control he could barely make out the person holding him so comfortable.  "M-Master?" he asked softly, thinking of was Yami.

            "Yes, I am your master."  Inwardly the mad man cheered as he held his chin in his hand before leaning down and kissed him deeply.  The kitten gasped and holding his head still deepen the kiss by allowing his tongue to venture within.  The child was sweeter than honey despite how sickly he looked but that just didn't matter.  Just tasting him he carved more that he quickly pushed him onto his back, pulling back long enough to pull the sweater off and trailed his hungry mouth down the small chest.

            The lynx may be sick but he wasn't stupid.  All his time with Yami he had never once acted like this.  Sure sometimes he got a bit rough in the foreplay but he savored the time they spent together like this.  This--man--was tasting him all over as if he was hungry or just wanted to hurry this up.  He tried to pull away but the hands kept him pinned down.  He tried removing the hands but he was too weak he could barely move his fingers much less his arms.  He keened sharply when he felt a rough lick begin to lick at his cock, teasing it as it very slowly began to harden but he couldn't will it away.  His body wouldn't listen to him, not even when he tried to suppress the painful coughs raking his frame.

            Pegasus looked down at him, seeing how weak his kitten was and frowned.  He knew he should not be doing this since this one was in tire need of medical attention but then again, he was too weak to fight him.  When would he get another opportunity like this?

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            "Well, that was certainly enjoyable but I do have some work to complete," he explained as he calmly wiped his hand on the sweater and dropped it to the floor, retying the robe around his slim body and made his way out.  "But don't worry Yugi-boy, I'll be by later to relieve some 'tension'."  Laughing he left he poor young hybrid to lean over the edge of the bed and vomit until he passed out.  But oddly enough, the darkness felt very soothing and relaxing that he left himself just drift into it.

            Mokuba didn't realize he had been asleep until he woke up the feeling of someone stroking his hair.  Blinking he quickly sat up only to find himself looking to a pair of amber colored eyes.  Those eyes belong to a boy around his brother's age with bright green hair and he wore a light gray school uniform.  In fact, this boy looked almost like Seto's twin except the elder Kaiba didn't have black, dragonic wings sprouting from his back nor long, ebony talons in place of fingers.  He gasped when a long tail covered in black scales lightly thumped against the bed from where it was laying, curled around his sitting form.

            "You're awake," the dragon boy said in a voice that even sounded like Seto's that the poor boy was beginning to wonder if he really was the elder Kaiba. "I was starting to wonder if you ever would wake up."

            "Who… Who are you?  What are you?" Mokuba asked although he knew the answer to one of the questions.

            "I am Noah Kaiba and I am Pegasus' latest creation.  A red eyes black dragon."  He smirked and for a moment his eyes lost the cool swirl of amber and gold to be replaced with heart, blood-red orbs but as quickly as they appeared he slowly blinked and the red faded back to amber.  "But I don't think red eyes suit me so I had him give me the ability to change my eye color at will."

            The raven-haired youth was just speechless as he continued to stare at the strange young man.  At least he knew his name and he just confirmed his guess about being a hybrid but wait!  His name was Kaiba?  There had to be some mistake, he and Seto were the only Kaiba around!  Yami's name was Motou, Marik's name was Istar, and Bakura's name was Ryou.  "How can your last name be Kaiba?"

            "Let me ask you something, why do you think I look so much like your brother?" Noah asked as he slowly lifted himself to his knees and spread his wings out, nearly shadowing over the two of them.  The bed was massive with multiple blankets and pillows everywhere with the bed posts twisting and curving inward, like a kind of small cage.

            Blue- gray eyes widen as the young boy tried edging back but stopped when he hit one of the posts.  "Y-You mean… Pegasus…"

            "Close.  You see, I was the true son of Gonzaburo Kaiba but I became sick when I was young.  He came to Pegasus to try and help me but he was too late but!"  He grinned as his long tail snaked out, wrapping around the boy's waist only to pull him against his chest, catching his hands as they rested on his chest.  "He kept my body and made me stronger than before.  Now that I am alive I will take back my father's company and you… you will become my little brother."

            "No way!!  You'll never take the corporation away and I'll never be anything except your enemy!!" Mokuba yelled at him, struggling against him as he tried to pull free but Noah's grasp was too tight.  He whimpered very softly as the talons gripped his wrists tighter, nearly broking his bones as the tail wrapped tighter around his chest, slowly squeezing the air from his lungs.  "S-Seto will… get you for… for this…"

            A deep growl issued from his chest as his eyes quickly changed to the blood red, lips pulling back to reveal razor-sharp teeth as he felt his blood boil.  "Seto?!  You dare utter his name in my face?!" he roared, wrapping his slender tail around his neck tightly, holding him up with inhumane strength as if he weighted nothing.  "He is nothing!!  He just looks like me but I am the true heir to Kaiba Corporation!!  Our company was once one of the most feared in the entire world and he merged it with that of our three rivals for years!!  Now it's nothing more than a mockery that would cause my father to roll in his grave!!!"

            He tried to say something, anything in his big brother's defense but he could barely breathe.  He moaned softly as the rough scales slide over his sensitive skin.  His struggling slowly began to lessen until it took everything he had just to keep the strong coil of pure muscle from snapping his neck in half.  Closing his eyes he gasped as his lungs began to burn but then… the tail was removed and he gladly gasped for air greedily.

            Noah was tempted to kill this one on the spot, forgetting Pegasus' orders but now looking at him, he wanted to just take him as his own.  He was young so no doubt he was a virgin, with the long, raven black hair and rebellious blue-gray eyes, face flushed from lack of air he grinned as he slashed at their clothing.  When their clothing was nothing more but scraps he saw the boy was slender and trim with just a little bit of baby fat but knew that when he grew older he would be a very handsome young man.

            _'And he will be all mine,' he thought to himself as he pinned Mokuba's hands to the bed and lowered his mouth, capturing his panting lips in a sensual kiss._

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            "Yesss… Yes you will be perfect…" he panted as he released his wrist and pulled out with a hoarse grunt and wet popping sound.  Looking over at his newest pet he grinned and lowered his head, licking away the semen, blood, and sweat mixed on his silky smooth skin.  Mokuba didn't say or do anything, he just lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling.  _'That's right my broken one… you're mine now.  You're **my** pet and you will learn to love it.'_

            The fortress was gone… there was nothing left except for a massive pile of rumble with stone and metal support beams.  Nothing could have survived when the bomb that went off earlier and it looked like noting did.  Until a rather large slab shifted to the side and a figure slowly stood, shaking off the gravel and dirt from his battered and bruised form.

            "Ooww… Feels like a building fell on me…" Joey growled to himself, rolling his shoulders and checked himself over to see he didn't have any broken bones.  "Huh.  I'm alright-"  He then blinked when he realized he wasn't the only one caught in the blast and whipped his head around.  Eyes wide he dove towards the nearest pile of rumble and began to dig through it, desperately sniffing out any of the masters or other pets but it was hard to tell with the dirt and gravel.  After he dug around for like thirty minutes he dropped to his knees heavily, tears coursing down his face before throwing his head back and howled as loud as he could.

            As the howl died a faint rumble was heard before a pile seemed to grow but out crawled Malik, hacking like he had a hairball in his throat.  His clothing was in ruins and the bandages on him were caked with blood and dirt.  Breathing in the clean air he sighed then wuffed when Joey pounced on him.

            "Malik!!  You're alive!!" he said with a cheesy grin, practically squeezing the life out of him but immediately let go when he felt claws rake down his sides.  "Hey!!"

            "Isis!!  She's still buried under the rubble!!" he yelled at him, digging into the pile with his claws.  "she protected me from getting crushed but I think she got hurt!!"

            "Aah man move!!"  Pushing the tiger out of the way the blonde wolf dug into the pile.  Grunting and sniffed the air he stuck his head into a tunnel he made then came out, dragging the battered form of the leopard woman.

            "Isis!!"

            "Stay here with her, I'm looking for the others."  Leaving the felines alone he sniffed the air as he head to a  rumble and began to dig through.  He scraped his knuckles repeatedly on rough slabs of concrete and broken glass but when he was done he had unearthed Mai, Yami, and Seto.  Malik, after making sure Isis was going to be okay, unearthed Marik and Bakura but there was still no sign of the others.

            "Hey where the hell is Ryou?  And Yugi?" The bird-lady demanded, ruffled her feathers as some had been ripped out and others broken.

            "I can't smell Tris or Serenity for that matter," Joey said before sneezing almost violently.  Once.  Twice.  Third time and he nearly fell.  "Damnit I can't smell a thing!!"  he rubbed at his nose with his wrist, shaking his head side to side that made his ears flop.

            Seto didn't care as he looked for any sign of his younger brother.  There was nothing and he was getting so worried that he could feel tears begin to slowly run down his face, hands clenching into tight fists as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, shouting for the one person that mattered to him.

            "MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Everyone silently looked at him, knowing that something had happened that Joey slowly made his way to him, catching him as he dropped to his knees and just held him tightly.  Seto just let himself be held, clinging to him tightly as the hybrid stroked his hair, just holding and being a comforting presence.

            Malik's bleeding ear twitched as he thought he head something, slowly edging his way to the edge that his eyes brighten and he quickly scaled down the slightly steep edge.  With a happy cry he practically flung himself into the water, embracing a figure tightly as they both went under.

            "Malik!!  Stupid tiger," Marik growled as he chased his stripped pet but what he saw made him gape.  There, in the waters that surrounded the man-made island were two mermen that he vaguely remembered seeing.  Some man was holding his stripped one from drowning had fair skin with black hair tied into a tail with a  red and black diamonded-pattern bandana and startling green eyes.  But Malik was embracing him tightly.

            Isis made her way over then down with Bakura's help, seeing how she broke her leg when the ceiling fell on them.  "Malik!  You know this one?" she asked, a bit wary of him.

            "Yeah this Duke!!" he smiled as he looked at him.  "Hey wait does this mean someone bought you?  What about Mako?"

            "Someone call?"  A young man with a dark tan and spiky, blue-gray hair tied into a low tail appeared without a ripple next to the merman only to straggle under the eight of the tiger.

            "Mako!!"  Malik was so happy he couldn't help but purr deeply.  Marik, however, did not look happy.

            The other merman smiled but frowned and pulled back.  "Look, we know what happened but we have to take you into the island."

            "How the hell can we do that?  It's solid!"

            "No, it isn't."

            "Come again?"

            "You can explain later but we have to take you under.  Take a deep breath because we're going."  That was the only warning Duke gave as he grabbed Malik's arm and drove into the water.  The tiger barely had time to take a deep breathe as he was pulled into the waters.

            Marik's eyes widen as the trail of bubbles vanished and tried to grab the other hybrid but he swam back, just out of his range.  "Where did they go?!"

            "In the island.  Now get the others down we'll take you into the island," he said as he frowned as his hot-headedness.

            "But we have secret passageways to get underneath," Isis said, her ears flattening against her skull.

            "They're all gone, or are blocked."  They looked up as Yami and the others slowly made their way down.  "I… remember you two…"

            "Feeling mutual."  Duke came up and nodded.  "He's in?"

            "And not happy.  We have to hurry, I don't know how much the longer the butterfly, bull, and fox are gonna last."

            "What?!"

            "We'll explain later!!" Mako snapped as he grabbed Yami's and marik's arms, pulling them into the water and went under.  Needless to say the masters were not happy and they didn't exactly fill their lungs with air.  They held on tightly but watching they saw that one of the bars to the flood gate had been bent out of shape.  Mako pointed at the bars, easily swimming through and motioned for them to follow.  Marik went first followed by Yami and seeing light above they quickly swam to it and broke surface.

            "Marik!  Yami!"  the tiger said happily as he reached out and helped them onto solid ground.  The master realized they were now in the underground/water base of their vehicles.  But nearly everything had been destroyed.  They waited as the others were soon deposited and Duke and Mako sat on the edge of the platform with their tails in the water.

            "Where are they?" Joey asked before dropping on all fours and shook himself as hard as he could, spraying everyone as well.  "Where's the ones you told us about?"

            "We're… right here…" Tristen said in a low tone where he was sitting against the wall.  His entire torso was wrapped in bandages, one of his horns was broken clean in half, and his nose ring was gone.  Laying with her head in his lap was serenity, shivering every so lightly was Serenity, having a blanket wrapped around her but the bandages peeking out the back were soaked in blood, right where her wings would be, if she still had them.  And there, leaning against the bull's other side was Tea with dropping ears and half her glorious tail missing with a bloody bandage wrapped around the still bleeding stump.

            "S-Serenity!!"  Joey raced to hr and carefully hugging her began to cry.

            "What… What happened?"  Shameful blue eyes meet Yami's red eyes and soon, their story of betrayal was told…

            It was nearly midnight when a plane raced across the waters, heading towards the island where Pegasus made it his home.  As it neared it began to get lower to the water that the landing gears came out but they resembled giant sized water skies.  It glided along the waters, coming to a stop against eh island and as the door opened a blonde figure bounced out.

            Joey sniffed the air as he paced back and forth, down on his hands and knees before stopping and growling.  Oh he caught the scent and he raced back to the plane.

            "I found it.  It's the strongest scent out here but it's the best lead we got."

            "Then we're going to take it," Seto said coolly as he stepped out.  Yami and Marik followed, then Mai and Malik.  The masters had wanted to come along but Mai and Malik were deadly with their claws and talons while Joey had an excellent sense of smell.

            "I'll fly us up and see if the coast it clear," the woman said as she jumped into the air, flapping her wings she was soon air-born.  So far so good she narrowed her eyes as she looked at the castle-like fortress.  Security was tight but no one was scouting the ground before.  Just the castle itself so they could defiantly get in.  She back-winged as she landed before the men and nodded.  "There is no way we are going through the front door or over the wall.  Our best chance is either digging our way in or locating a secret entrance inside," she explained.

            "Yeah right.  I doubt Pegasus would have something like that hear."

            "He would.  This freak loves fun houses and loves it more when he lets us run in them," she snapped as her feathered puffed out in agitation.

            "Joey, can you sniff out a hidden doorway or such?" Yami asked as the others tried to calm the two down.

            "I can try.  Especially if Yugi's, Ryou's, or Mokuba's scent is still around."

            "Then let's get going."  That was the hard part.  The masters may have been streets-wise and business-wise but they were certainly not forest-wise.  And rule number one about going through a wooded area at night:  do not wear expensive/designer clothing no matter how good it looked.

            Seto had already had his shirt and trench coat torn in several places by tree branches.  Marik's pants were covered in mud where he had tripped over a rock and fell in.  Bakura made the mistake of taking a walk through a bush of poison ivy and were already getting red blotches over his otherwise white skin.  Mai wore leather but as least she could move freely.  That and she was flying overhead, playing scout.  Malik was guarding the group's back, snickering at the ruined clothes of the masters, and Joey was ahead, darting back and forth, seeking the scents of their lost friends/family.

            Suddenly the two hybrids stopped, startling the group but they said nothing.  Their bodies were tense, ears flickering back and forth like mini-satellite dishes but something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

            A sharp cry of pain filled the air and they watched as Mai fell from the sky, crashing through a tree that they raced under it.  She had a short arrow through the feathered wing and now she was stuck in several of the branches.  She couldn't fly anymore.

            "Mai!!  What happened?!" Yami asked, getting worried.

            "T-They know we're here!"  She pulled the arrow out, crying out in pain as she tossed the bloodied thing to the ground and clutched her injured wing to her chest.

            Bakura cursed as he looked around, slowly backing against the tree.  "They?  Oh damnit Mai don't tell me!"

            "Run!!  Get out of here!!"  but it was too late.  Joey and Malik head something before let loose and they quickly tackled the nearest person to them to the ground.  Several darts hit the tree where they had been standing with tin feathers at the end.

            "Scatter!!"  They did that but it made things worse.  Bakura took off but he triggered a trap and fell right into a deep pit.  Marik cursed as he pulled his rod out, unsheathing the dagger but when he stepped back a net came up from under his feet, hurling him into the air before he could say anything and so quickly that he dragged the golden dagger.  Seto grabbed it, looking ready to attack anything that came at him that when he backed into a tree the branches wrapped around him, keeping him pinned to the rough bark.

            "Seto!!  Joey raced at him growling then yelped in pain and hit the ground.  He had unconsciously stepped into a metal trap and the jaws just clamped around his ankle.

            Malik looked around, obviously getting scared that when he turned to run and get help but screamed in pain as a cattle prod hit him directly in the chest.  He felt them before but this one felt like it had five times as many bolts that he fell to the ground, curling up tightly as he whimpered at the burnt mark on his chest.

            "Malik!!!  That's it, let the hell down from here!!!" Marik shouted as loud as he ground, trying to get out of the net but kept getting tangled and was now hanging upside-down.  "… Fuck…"

            Keith was laughing his head off as he stepped from the shadows, still holding the cattle prod active as he poked at the tiger just to hear him cry out in pain.  "C'mon kitty dance for me!!" he taunted then doubled over and fell to the ground, clutching at his crotch.  The stripped youth had kicked him in the groin with the hell of his booted foot, hissing faintly as he tried to get over the electric shocks.

            "Bandit Keith… where's Ryou and Yugi?!  And Mokuba?!" Joey growled as he tried to get to him, pulling furiously at his trapped leg.

            "You should be more concerned another yourself, Joseph Wheeler," came a cold voice as a young man made his way into the clearing.  Everyone just stared, especially Seto even as he gave them a small bow.  "So good you all could make it this very night."

            "… Who are you?" Seto asked, wondering why he looked like him.  Save for the dragon parts and such.

            "My name is Noah Kaiba.  The true son of Gonzaburo Kaiba."

            "Say what?!  I thought Mokuba was your brother?" Joey asked, wincing as the metal jaws dug into his skin.  "Ow ow ow!!  I think it just struck bone!!"

            "Then stop moving!!" Bakura snapped from his hole in the ground.  "And someone get me out!!"

            "I don't care who you are but if you harmed one hair on my brother's head…"

            "Your brother?  Oh you must mean Mokuba.  But he's my brother now."

            "No he isn't!!!"

            "Why don't we ask him?"  Noah stepped to the side and let a shorter figure set into the area but this time, everyone gasped in surprised and shock.  Well, everyone except Bakura who was trying to climb out of the pit and cursing for someone to help him out.

            Mokuba came out, still dressed in his blue jeans and striped shirt but he wasn't eh same little boy the hybrids loved to play with.  His hands and forearms were covered in scales of beautiful, very pale blue-white scales with sharp talons in place of fingers.  He had a matching tail that was long and slender, dragging on the ground a bit before curling around his ankles.  From his back were large, slightly drooping wings of the same color but his eyes… his eyes were now a dark, sapphire blue and they looked so empty.  Noah smirked at Seto as he pulled the boy against him and making sure he had a good view, leaned down and captured his lips in a  deep passionate kiss.  In that one split moment, Seto felt his entire world just come crashing down around him.

**Author's Note:**  Oh jeez this took forever!!  And my butt is numb and I think I'm sick… *rests head on desk*

Joey: *pats head* no worries girl, we understand.

Thanks pup *smiles weakly* Okay, I want to thank a friend of mine for helping me decide what kind of hybrids I wanted to make Noah and Mokuba.  And yes that… g-something-or-other is Seto's adopted father's name.  In a way, Seto did kill him but to make it short, Seto  was the 'winner' of some game and he won.  So as the loser Mr. G. Kaiba jumped out the window.  And this is from the comic.

Seto: …

Yami: … And where are you going with this?

*pile-drives his head into the ground* Do not start with me, Pharaoh Nameless. I am in some serious PMSing so don't, tick, me, off.

Yami: *has swirls for eyes*

Marik/Bakura: *slowly edge away*

Joey: Um…

*sighs* Sorry family troubles.  Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAIC (As Soon As I Can). Hope you all enjoyed the rape scenes and such.  Sorry it seems a bit rushed in some parts but I kinda wanted to 'push' the story along some. Bye and take care all *hugs*


	8. Rescue

"Animal Passions"

By: Beloved Shadow

Chapter 7:  Comin' To the Rescue

            "Well what do we have here?  Some uninvited guests I see." Pegasus didn't seem all that surprised as he sipped at the crimson wine as several of his men had the young men and hybrids trapped within a circle, their guns pointed directly at them.

            "Pegasus!!!  How dare you try to kill us!!" Yami practically snarled as him as he struggled to be free.  "Where is Yugi and the others?!"

            "Yugi… oh you mean your little kitten.  Oh wait; he's not your kitten anymore."

            Yami could only let out a stream of curses that made Bakura smirk a bit.  He couldn't have said it prouder.

            "Such fowl language and in front of children no less!  Shame shame," the mad man tisked, swirling the wine in his glass before taking another sip.  "But I must say, I am quite surprised that you are all alive that is."

            Keith narrowed his eyes as his hairless tail lashed angrily behind him.  "Hey don't blame me!!  That stupid bull and fox decided to have a change of heart!!"

            "But it was your duty to get rid of the masters.  Oh well, I can destroy the hybrids and start over on them.  As for the masters…"  He looked over at Seto who seemed a bit lost then at the other Kaiba brother.  He had to admit, Mokuba had been very successful and quite lovely but he had promised Noah that the baby dragon would be his pet.  "Well my pets have been complaining and I haven't seen a hunt in such a long time…"

            "Whoa wait a minute!  Hunt?" Bakura asked as he wanted to make sure he heard Pegasus right.  "Are you saying you're gonna let those nature rejects hunt us?  HA!!"

            "We can deal with anything you throw at us, freak!!" Marik grinned a bit evilly.  "We can take your 'pets' on too!!"

            "Who said you would be doing this together?" he said calmly.  That made everyone blink and before they knew it a massive trap door opened under their feet.  The four masters and the three pets disappeared in the darkness, landing hard on what they presumed was a large slide.  Before they could ask what was going on, the slide seemed to shift around so it became steep and slick with nothing to hold on to.  As a result the hybrids were taken down into the holding cage down in the sub-basement and the masters were separated, each one deposited in a different area of the island.  Seto was back in the middle of the forest;  Marik was at the cliff face where a massive drop leading to the rocky shore below awaited them; Bakura was dumped in a large graveyard filled with headstones and open graves;  and Yami was found at the base of the stairs leading up to Pegasus' castle.  Why he had no idea but he had to find Yugi and get him back.

            "Master why did you let that one at the front door?" Weevil asked as they watched from several screens as the masters tried to get adjusted.

            "Simple.  Out of all those young men Yami is the most cunning and determined.  He will do anything to get the kitten back.  Besides, I've wanted to test out my fun house for quite sometime.  Speaking of which, I think you all had better go and make sure the others do not interfere.  Understood?" he said crisply.

            "Yes master."  With that most of his pets left to deal with their opponents.  Noah and Mokuba would deal with Seto;  Rex said he could handle Marik alone but he was paired with Weevil anyway;  Bandit Keith would deal with Bakura in the graveyard and that left Croquet to protect Pegasus and deal with Yami should push come to shove.

            "Let the games begin," he said with a smirk, sitting back and watching the fun unravel.

            Seto slowly pushed himself to his feet as he looked around.  He was in the forest once again but without Joey around he wouldn't be able to sniff his way out.  But why did he care?  After what he had seen happen to Mokuba-

            _'Mokuba…'  Thinking about his younger brother he leaned heavily against a tree.  __'I failed you… I swore to always protect you and I failed…'  Closing his eyes tightly he whirled and began to ruthlessly punch the tree he had been leaning against, tearing his knuckles along the rough bark but eh didn't care.  He wasn't sure how long he punched at the tree but when his anger was gone he dropped to his knees heavily once more and stared blindly at his hands._

            The skin had been shredded and was bleeding freely, the crimson fluid staining his hands red as well as the tree he struck and the ground as it dripped along.  The pain felt like fire and ice on his nerves but he didn't care.  "This is the least I deserve for turning my back on my family…"

            "I agree whole heartedly on that," a voice, similar to his own, stated.  The tell brunette whirled only to find himself staring at the one who called himself Noah.  This time, the youth had blood red eyes instead of the bright amber golds from before.

            "What do you want?" he asked in a growl, closing his abused hands into tight fists.

            "I want revenge for turning Kaiba Corporation into a mockery of the business world, Seto.  You and those brain-dead morons have ruined a once proud and powerful name and I will not let that go unpunished."

            "I don't care if you're Gonzaburo's biological son!  I will not let you take my company away!" he shouted at him.  "I want my brother back!"

            "What right do you have on him?"

            "He's my brother!!"

            The red eyed youth smirked, revealing a gleaming fang peeking from his upper lip as she stepped back a bit, folding a wing back.  Mokuba slowly stepped forth from the foliage, he head bowed a bit so the shaggy mane hid his eyes from view.  He stepped next to Noah who wrapped his arm around his waist tightly, wrapping his long, slender tail around the smaller but thicker tail.

            Seto tried to calm himself and stay focus but upon seeing his younger brother he knew that this was not a nightmare.  "Mokuba!!  Look it's me, Seto; your brother!!" he called out, hoping just for a reply or something.

            "You're wasting your breathe.  My pet only obeys my commands.  Watch."  Keeping their eyes locked he brought the younger boy to stand before him, lowered his lips to his ear and breathed, "Look up and tell me if you remember this man standing before you."

            The youth did as he was told, lifting his head and stared blankly at the young man before him.  No sign of recognition appeared in his blue eyes. They had lost that spark of life that made the young boy him.  They were void of any and all emotion he barely blinked when he felt the other dragon slowly trail a heavily taloned hand up his chest.  "…"

            "So, do you know him?" Noah asked, tightening his grip.

            "… No, master…" came the flat voice.

            _'No…'  Seto either didn't notice or care as a tear slowly ran from his widen eye and made a silvery trail down his cheek.  _'I cannot have lost him… He has to be in there!!'__

            Noah laughed as he caught the broken look in his face, enjoying the scene before him as he trailed his hand up until it was lightly caressing the skin of the boy's throat.  Mokuba blinked slowly and his head tilted back, eyes sliding to half-mast as the sharpen claws danced along the thin human skin.  "Oh he put up a fight in the beginning but Pegasus couldn't change him if he didn't hold still.  So that job was left to me.  I enjoyed hearing him cry out in pain as I stole the one thing money can never buy back.  His innocence."

            Kaiba's seemed to snap as the words passed through his mind.  This creature raped his baby brother?!  He could feel his fists shake ever so lightly from the strain.  The shredded and bruised knuckles felt numb but he didn't care.  "You…" he growled angrily, surprising himself as the sheer force and anger behind it, "I'll kill you myself!!"

            "Bring it on!!"  Noah threw his pet dragon to the side, not caring as his lithe body tripped over his wings and smacked into large tree rather hard.  He just leaned against it, watching his master and stranger began to fight.

            Noah clearly had the upper hand with his razor sharp talons and his long tail which he sued as a living whip.  But even with his new body Seto was doing a good job in keep out of harms' way by jumping at the right moments and dodging the air-borne attacks.  However, with those blasted wings of his he would never be able to get a hit in unless he could ground him somehow.

            _'That's it!' he thought to himself, quickly looking around before running up to a tree.  As he expected Noah flew low to catch up, snarling but he didn't pay it any mind.  Pushing himself he ran at the tree but braced his foot atop a knarled root sticking out and jumped up to catch a thick branch.  Grunting he swung his body up, feeling his unused muscles straining but he ignored it and quickly perched himself on the branch.  Noah was still flying at him but when he finally saw what the young man was doing he tried to slow his decent back but it was too late.  With a snarl of his own Seto lunged at the dragon, grabbing one of his wings as they headed for the ground.  The two of them hit the earth hard, tumbling but the brunette just smirked as he quickly got to his feet._

            "You… I'll eat your entrails!!" the aqua-haired youth growled angrily at him, his tail lashing the air wildly as his left wing arched but his left wing hung limply.  When they had landed Seto had broken the bone there in joint, leaving him flightless.

            "Bring it on," Seto said coolly.  As the fight persisted Mokuba could only watch the stranger intently.  Why did he catch his eye?  Why did his heart begin to beat so hard?  Lifting a hand he rested it on his chest, feeling his heart thump wildly in his chest he felt it trying to leap free.  Looking up he watched as his master lashed forward, catching the stranger in the arm.  His eyes widen as he watched blood begin to run freely down his injured arm.

            Seto.  His master had called him Seto and... he knew him.  How?  He had never seen him before this day.  Mokuba blinked as he felt something trying to break free from the darkest corners of his mind.  Shaking his head lightly he raised a hand to his head, closing his eyes tightly as pain began to vibrate.

            _'Three… no four people… older than me… they, cared for me, they protected me, they called me little brother…' he thought to himself, seeing four people standing shadowed and their outline vaguely familiar.  He hissed as the pain seemed to intensify;  his hands gripped his head tightly as he tried to remember these people, these men.  _'The short one, he has spiky hair and blood red eyes but… they show strength.  His name… Yami.  Another guy, always loud and rude… had, had white hair and dark eyes… always called me names but, he only teased me.  His name… Bakura.  Another guy… dark skin and… blonde hair, really spiky… he looked like a demon but, it was just a mask… he wasn't a demon… His name… it was Marik.  The fourth guy, the tall one… it's the stranger Seto… but why is my heart clenching?  Why am I worried about him?'_  Mokuba opened his eyes as he heard a cry of pain and gasped._

            Seto was laying flat on his back, trying desperately to breath but Noah w as having nothing of it.  He was straddling his chest, both hands wrapped around his throat tightly as he choked him.  The dragon was already sporting a black eye but that was it.  Poor Seto looked like someone used him as a chew toy with his clothing black with blood but even with his life slowly draining away he refused to go down without a fight.

            _'Seto… He came here for me, I know it… but why?  Why is he risking his life for me?'_

            "Yes that's it, die!  I will finally regain Kaiba Corporation and the first I'll do is destroy the three you joined with!" Noah declared in an almost crazed manner, tightening his claws around his enemy's throat.  "I will show this word to fear the name Kaiba, just like before!!"

            _'Seto Kaiba…'_

            "I-I won't let you… destroy what we worked… so hard for!!" he gasped, struggling to pry the hands away but he was getting weaker with every drop of blood that fell.  He may not survive but at least, he wouldn't die trying.  Gasping he arched his back, trying desperately to pull away but his gaze fell upon the raven-haired, blue-eyed boy he had come to save.  "M-Mokuba…"

            The boy jerked as hearing his own name but it was spoken with such warmth and tenderness and love… Love of a much beloved family member… "… B-Big… Brother…?" came the slightly hoarse and weak reply.

            The brunette smiled weakly he shut his eyes.  He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, could feel his lungs burning for air but he couldn't hold on anymore.  "Little brother… I'm sorry I failed you…" he whispered even as his hands slowly dropped to the ground.

            The newly transformed boy didn't know what possessed him but with an inhumane shriek of rage he launched himself at the other dragon, digging his own claws into his throat and shoulder as he ruthlessly tackled him to the ground.  Noah fell back with a cry of pain, clearly taken back by the sudden attack but once his back hit the ground he growled and raked his claws down the boy's arm.

            Mokuba cried out in pain but snarling he raked his other clawed hand down the black dragon's shoulder, tearing the flesh as it raked down his chest before backing up to stand protectively before his brother.  His sensitive hearing couldn't pick up if he was still alive or not but risking a glance he saw his chest just barely rising and falling.

            _'Please just hold on a minute longer!' he thought fiercely but when he turned his attention back to the dragon he was tackled onto his own back yet struggled violently against the tail that wrapped around his waist tightly.  He tried flying but the tail squeezed tighter, keeping him ground._

            "You'll pay for that, you insolent brat!!" Noah growled as he used his tail to slam his disobedient pet into the ground.  He smirked as the boy hit the earth hard before lifting his tail and did it again but when he tried to lift Mokuba he couldn't.  "What the?!"  Growling he pulled but for some reason he couldn't lift the young Kaiba into the air.  "Damnit!!"

            The blue-eyed boy grunted as the tail squeezed tightly, making it harder for him to breathe with each second but he refused to let go.  Grunting he dug his talons into the ground so deep that his hands were almost completely buried.  He was buying him a little bit of time but he had to think of a way to stop this monster before he killed his brother.

            Images flashed through his mind of how Seto was always there for him, to when he and the other were living on the streets to when they were taken in by that man to even now with the pets they had bought.  He may have not had time for him lately but he tried his best.  But this person, Noah, wanted to take away the only thing that mattered in his life?  No, it wasn't him, it was Pegasus?  He tried to kill his brother;  he kidnapped Ryou and Yugi;  he made him into a dragon hybrid himself;  he ruined his life!  Had he looked in a mirror he would have seen a flash of lightning flash across his eyes as he felt some unknown power pool in the pit of his stomach and slowly spread through every vein in his body.

            For a moment the skies darken and thunder could be heard as it rolled along, soon it was followed by flashes of lighting as the bolts arched against the blacken clouds.  One such bolt split the skies as it hit the ground below but once it struck the shriek of a creature not fully of this world.  The lightning seemed to set every one of his nerves on fire as the power within grew immensely, scorching the ground he had been holding in a death grip.

            "What the hell is going on?!" the red eyed black dragon hybrid asked as he quickly pulled his tail back and scuttled back several feet.  Running his hand over his long tail he noted that nearly half of it had a serious electric burn that the scales were all but gone, leaving bleeding, raw flesh in its wake.  Looking up he gaped at the scene now before him.

            Mokuba was standing behind him, his eyes were glowing a fierce and electric blue color as his wings were arched some but that wasn't what caught the young man off guard.  What caught him off caught was the fact that miniature lightning bolts danced along his body.  If the boy before him didn't scare him shitless right now he may have looked like he was born of thunder and lightning, beautiful yet dangerous.

            "Noah…" Mokuba growled, baring his fangs as his taloned hands closed into tight fists, the lighting sparking angrily over his bruised body.  "You lied to me… You raped me… You hurt my brother… Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" he asked as his eyes began to glow even brighter.

            "…" Noah tried to make up an excuse or a lie but nothing could come out!  He wanted to be strong, strong enough to take back Kaiba Corp and to destroy all that stood in his way.  He turned to run but jumped back when a sudden lightning bolt struck the ground before him, daring him to try to run away.  Swallowing he looked at the boy and tired to at least apologetic.  No such luck.

            "… Nothing?  Even if you could say anything I wouldn't care less.  Say good-bye this world Noah because this is your final day…"

            "Holy shit!!" Marik failed his arms as he tried to keep his balance but still he fell right on his face.  Whatever that explosion had been it was strong enough to rock the island just a bit.  The young Egyptian has also been lucky not to have been close to the cliff when it came.  But that still didn't help matters much.

            Growling Marik got on his feet, wiping the dirt from his face and dusted himself off.  "Well this is just great.  I don't even know which way the castle is located!  How am I gonna find Malik and the others then?!"

            "You won't because you'll be dead!!" came an annoying voice followed with the sound of something buzzing.

            "What the-aahhh!!"  Something sharp sliced his cheek open, creating a narrow cut that began to bleed profusely.  Looking up he glared at the buzzing insect as he tried to stop the blood flow.  "You!!  What the fuck do you want?!" he snarled angrily.

            Weevil laughed idiotically as he hovered in the air, his wings buzzing a mile a minute as he crossed his bladed arms before him.  "Master Pegasus told me to destroy you and I plan on it!!  I don't need that stupid lizard's help!!"

            "Just try it, bug boy!!  You'll pay for hurting Serenity!!"

            "She was suppose to be my mate yet she refused me!  She brought it upon herself!!"

            "I don't blame her!  Not even a blind, desperate whore would want to come near you if you were the last living thing on earth!" he snorted.  Weevil was turning red in the face as she flew at him, holding his arms back as he prepared to slice him in half.

            'That's it bug breath, just a little bit closer…' the blonde said to himself, keeping calm as he watched the praying mantas flew closet o his level before jumping up at the last moment, smashing his knee into the creature's chin.  Marik didn't wait for him to recover as he clasped his hands together into a large fist and brought it down as hard as he could just below Weevil's neck.  The unfortunate hybrid hit the ground face first, making a rather nice imprint in the rock below as Marik landed behind him safely.

            He flexed his fingers a bit, trying to stretch them as she glared at the hybrid. "Pegasus said this was a hunt yet this is all he sends after me?  How pathetic," Marik said with a frown.

            "That's why he told me to tag along," came a growl from the shadows.  With a small roar he lunged forward and raked his talons across the master's stomach and chest, shredding the shirt and causing even more blood to fall.

            Marik tried to fight back but this thing was suing the darkness to his advantage he couldn't tell where he was coming from before it was too late.  "Fight me like a man!!" he yelled into eth darkness, wheezing a bit as he wrapped an arm around his stomach.  Whatever this thing was it fought like a wildcat but when he came close to catching it the skin felt like lizard scales.  Backing up he heard the scuffled of footsteps on the gravel that as quick as he could he pulled his golden rod from his pants and spun in a tight circle, throwing all his strength behind it.  He couldn't help but smile a bit as the sharpen dagger point tore through the tough skin, causing fresh blood to spill but for some reason, it felt oddly chilled.

            The hybrid roared in pain and landed heavily before him, the moon peeking from behind the clouds to reveal that the creature was none other than Rex Raptor, a living breathing dinosaur hybrid.  He looked like a cross between a very small t-rex and a raptor and right now he was favoring a deep gash along his upper arm.

            "Think you're so smart," Rex growled at him, his heavy tail coil behind him to help with his balance as Weevil finally got his face outta the ground.  "Took your sweet time."

            "Shu up.  Thin he boke ma aw," Weevil mumbled around a mouthful of blood.  It took a bit to understand him but he soon realized that Marik had broken his jaw and he couldn't talk.  Looking up at the young master he hissed angrily, getting into a fighting position.

            "Oh look bug boy is mad at me," Marik taunted as he held his rod up, smirking at them.  He didn't want to admit it but he felt a bit dizzy with all the deep gashes but he had to hold up.  He had to save his wild cat, find his brothers, beat the crap outta Pegasus, and get off this damn island.  He didn't know why but every time he thought of the stripped, rebellious youth his heart would beat a bit faster and his stomach cramped up painfully.  He had even gone to Isis once when he didn't eat dinner and she had said the craziest thing.

            He was in love.

            _'Love.  Yeah right, who the hell do I love or would love me back!?' he argued with himself but he blinked as he remembered how sometimes, when he was half asleep he would feel Malik curled up against him and purred deeply, like an oversized housecat.  Could it be?  Was he in love… with his pet?_

            "Hmm tomb stones… open graves… damp fog… dead trees… couple of skulls…" Bakura let an evil smirk appear on his pale lips as he looped his thumbs in his pockets;  "Feels just like home."

            Only this master thief would feel home in such a place meant for the deceased.  No one knew why but he had a very strange fetish, if one would call it that, with graveyards and the likes.  The same thing for Marik but for him it was torture and causing pain.  The only thing these two had in common was their sick thirst for blood.

            Taking a deep breathe the young man began to explode the gloomy area.  No sign of anyone or anything but he knew he had to find Ryou.  Thinking about the lithe hare he felt his jeans tighten.  Growling he shoved his hands deeper into his pocket before locating a pack of cigarettes.  Fishing one out he placed it in his mouth and reached for his lighter when he heard a twig snap.  Spinning quickly he scanned the area but he didn't see anything.  He stayed like that for a moment as he slowly drew the lighter out.

            "Fucking rats," he grumbled to himself as he lit the cigarette, taking a deep breath and let it out through his nose before he heard another twig snap but it was directly behind him.  He barely had time to crouch low to the ground and went into a controlled tumble as his attacker tried to attack him from behind.

            "You think you're all that," came the reply form the stranger as he watched the young master stay low to the ground.  "You're just some snobby brat like that Kaiba kid."

            "Mokuba may be a brat but he's got spunk, which is more than I can say for you," he growled then hissed when something whizzed through the air and struck him in the side of the face.  It felt like a slap but that was no hand that delivered the blow.

            "Tough guy thinks he can beat me?  Bring it on!"

            "Gladly, Bandit Keith!"  Bakura growled as he scanned the darkness and with a lunge flew through the air and tackled a large, warm body to the ground.  Keith hissed angrily as he fell back but reaching up dug his own short claws deeply into the flesh.  In the streets there was no honor among thieves and there was no such thing as a fair fight.  He was living proof.

            The white hair man growled as he felt skin break and began to bleed freely but he didn't care.  _'So the rat wants to fight dirty, huh?  I can play the same game only better!' he thought to himself as he pulled back only to raise a fist and smash it into the jaw below.  "How's that, rat boy?" he smirked._

            _'Fuck fuck fuck I think he cracked my jaw!!' the hybrid thought angrily, glaring at the smirking master before using his tail and wrapped it around his throat tightly.  He smirked as he watched the surprised look appear on his face before tightening his bald rat tail, slowly choking him.  "Now who's the hot shot?" he spat, reaching up with his hands to try and kill him further._

            Bakura growled as he struggled to get free but it was no use.  The tail was nothing to worry about, he could easily break it but the hands were stronger than his and the claws were digging deeply into the flesh.  It he didn't die from lack of oxygen it would be blood loss.  _'Shit no!  I said I wouldn't die without a fight and I can barely focus my mind on a single thought!'_  He tried struggling, to buck this creature off him but it was no use.  He was beginning to feel light-headed no matter what he tried.

            Keith smirked as he watched the man underneath him growing weaker and weaker, watching as the blood stained his hands that even at the brink of death the young master was quite a looker.  He was a rougher, more edgy version of that rabbit but he never did like creatures like him.  They were way too soft and delicate that he ended up breaking them after one night.  Joey was rebellious and always fought but this one was almost like that wolf.  Even now he still tried to fight despite the fact that he was losing.

            _'Maybe I can have some fun before I finish him off for good,' he thought as he slowly removed his hands but kept his tail firmly around the throat.  Reaching down he pulled his shirt up, revealing the white flesh that made him lick his lips in delight.  Leaning down he raked his bloody fingers up and down the bare flesh as he leaned his head down and captured Bakura's lips in a hungry kiss…_

            Yami frowned as he walked down the corridor of the castle.  He had felt the sudden surge of energy earlier and knew something terrible had happen but he was so close.  Reaching up he gripped the golden puzzle tight enough to have the sharp edge dig into his palm.

            'Seto, Marik, Bakura… please be alright.  I swear on my immortal soul Pegasus will pay for the hell he has put us all through,' he promised as he continued his trek.

            In his safe and secret monitor room Pegasus watched as the young man made his way through the castle.  He had stopped watching the others as soon as Yami entered the front doors since he guessed his hybrids would destroy those other masters.  They were mere humans, what chance did they have of surviving?

            "And so the fun shall now begin…" he smiled and pressed a button.

            "What the?"  Yami looked up as he heard something open and then a very loud rumbling sound coming closer.  He frowned, looking around but when he looked behind him his eyes widen as he took off running.  A massive boulder, barely fitting the large hallway was rolling down him and if he stopped it was going to crush him.

            The young man was athletic as he continued running that he thought to try and hide in one of the rooms but all the doors he came across were locked that after pulling at several of them he just gave up and continued running.  He wasn't sure how much longer he ran but looking up he gasped and quickly skidded to a stop on his feet.  He had come against a dead end but the problem was the back wall had multiple spikes that would leave him with more holes than Swiss cheese.  He looked around for something to help but what?  The boulder was getting close and it would be either crushed to death, run through with spikes, or both.

            "Some choice," Yami muttered to himself and growled as his puzzle began to glow brightly and a golden eye appeared on his brow.  The area was lit with a bright light that filled the entire hallway.  Even Pegasus was forced to look away but from beneath the fall of hair his golden eye glowed the same kind of light.

            When the light died Yami stood, facing away fro eth spiked wall with an angry look on his face.  Looking over his shoulder he saw that the giant boulder was no more than a giant balloon with a speaker inside.  However the spikes had been real enough.  This was a game fro the young master but he had no time for games.  Looking around he walked to one of the doors and finding it locked ruthlessly kicked it open.

            "Pegasus, I am in no mood for your childish games!" he growled as she stalked into the dark room, hands formed into tight fists.

            "We'll see about that," came the mad man's voice as he flipped a switch and suddenly the floor seemed to give way under the young man's feet.  Yami had no time to cry out as he fell into a void but he didn't care.  Keeping his body relaxed he summoned an item to his hand.

            "Kunai with Chain!"  His puzzle glowed one more as a large sickle with an extending chain appeared in his hands.  Without wasting another second he drove the blade deeply into the nearest wall.  As first it didn't catch but he tried again and felt as it tore through the stone before stopping;  Yami grunted as he wrapped the chain firmly around his wrist and blinked.  Did it just get suddenly very hot?  Looking down he could see why?  Apparently this door had led to the furnace and several more yards he would have been burned alive.  He muttered curses under his breath as she looked up.  There was no way he could climb up and this weapon would last forever so he had to think fast.

            'Wait, this place is like a twisted fun house.  Mai said that Pegasus loves these things and he had let the hybrids run through them once to test them out,' he remembered as he quickly looked around.  'So there must be a way out of here but where?'  Reaching up he grasped his puzzle tightly, rubbing his thumb over the eye when he blinked and looked down.  There!  Just above the hungry flames was a narrow passageway that could fit him but the flames kept jumping up then dying down.  However this was his only chance to get out of here.  Sighing he took a deep breath and released he tight grip on the handle of the blade just as the flames jumped up, as if reaching for him…

            Mai sighed as she watched the wolf known as Joey tried once again to knock the door to his cage down.  He had been going at this since they ended up down here and he wasn't getting anywhere.  _'At least he doesn't give up easily,'_ she sighed and watched as she sprawled out on the floor, panting heavily.

            "Stupid… bars… and stone…" the blonde panted heavily, biting on his tongue so he didn't end up swallowing it.  If the ground had been soft earth he would have been able to dig out but no such luck.  His entire cage was constructed of stone and steel.

            "Better quit doing that before you hurt something."

            "Mai… didn't know… ya cared…"

            "I don't.  I meant you'll probably known your cage over and run into stripy over there."

            "Shut up!!  At least I'm not stuck in a bird cage tied to the ceiling!!" Malik snarled from his own cage.  True enough both the male hybrids were in rather small cages (or kennels) with the female in a bird cage hanging from the ceiling, completely with a swing.

            "Hey it's not like I made reservations in advanced!!" she yelled back at him, her feathers fluffing up in irritation.

            Joey groaned as he sat up and looked around.  They were in a large room filled with machines and glass bottles with liquids that he didn't even want to know.  But there were also several cylinders that looked large enough to hold an average human within.  Why he did not want to know.  There were also several tables with leather straps hanging from the sides but they were vacant as well as several other cages.  The three of them were the only ones in here but for how long?  And there was still no sign of Yugi or Ryou.

            'Guys… please be okay,' he thought to himself.

            Mai huffed as she silently swung back and forth before a large television screen flickered to life.  Looking up she squawked in sudden surprised as the face of Pegasus appeared, scaring her off her perch that she hit the bottom of her cage hard, jarring her injured wing.

            "Why Mai that is not a ladylike thing to say!" the silver-haired man tsked as he wagged his finger.

            "Fuck off you freak!!" she shrieked at him, holding her arm tightly to her chest.

            "Hmm I already did and I must say that little lynx and rabbit were quite good."

            Malik's eyes widen as he words settled in and he grew pale.  "Yugi… What is he?!"

            "Now wouldn't you like to know."

            "Tell me now or I'll-"

            "Now none of you are really in any position to threaten me."

            "Once we get out of these cages we'll gonna live up to our threats!" Joey growled deeply, baring his teeth.

            "Yes well you won't be in those cages for long.  You see, I've always been a resourceful man and rather than just merely destroy you three and start over.  All I really have to do is remove that stubborn streak of rebellion you all possess and I'll make even more money than before," Pegasus explained rather casually.

            Mai narrowed her dark violet gaze as her feathers flatten against his skin tightly tot he point of pain.  "You… are one sick freak," she whispered.

            "Yes… yes I am aren't I?  Oh and if you're thinking you're master will come save you, well you're surely mistaken.  They're either dead or dying.  Oh don't worry, they've actually proved useless so I'm off to salvage as much of their genetic material as I can.  See you later, my pets."  Laughing the image oft their creator faded and the screen went blank.

            Joey couldn't believe it… Seto?  Dead?  No no it just wasn't possible, he couldn't be dead!  Shaking his head roughly he tried once more to ram his body into the cage repeatedly, rocking the entire kennel but he didn't care as he kept at it.  His shoulder and head were beginning to go numb with a loud howl he threw all his body weight into it and the door swung open.  All the ramming had dented the lock out of place and in the last effort broke it open but now his shoulders were bruised and his head hurt but he was free.

            "Joey!!  You did it!!"  The young hawk hybrid was in disbelief.  'The mutt actually got free!'

            "Ugh… someone tell the stars to leave me alone…" he said as she stood up shakily, looking a bit distorted.

            "Joey try to get us free!  C'mon we have to find Yugi and Ryou!" Malik called to him, trying to reach out to grab his arm or something.  He did manage to grab his tail and gave it a hard yank.

            The poor wolf yelped and shook his head, growling at the tiger.  "Don't pull my tail!!" he warned.

            "Get us free you idiot!!"

            "How the hell am I going do that?  I think I nearly dislocated my shoulder!"  Looking around he couldn't find anything.  Growling he ran his hands through his hair before locating a long pipe.  'Maybe…' Going up to it he managed to yank it free from the wall and went to Malik's cage.  "Okay move back."

            "Joey I barely have enough room to stand much less move back."

"Good point.  Okay well just look out then."  Grunting he rammed the pipe between the bars where the door closed and began to push at it.  With enough leverage he should be able to break the lock but it was touch.  "Damnit help Malik!!"

            "Don't you dare yell at me, wolf!!" the blonde hissed as he grabbed the other edge of the bar and pushed.  It was touch so he braced his back against it and putting his feet up on the bars across from him, used his weight to push harder.  With their combined efforts the door swung open to freedom.  Joey hit the floor with a thump and Malik banged his head on the bars.

            "Okay now free me!!"  Both men looked up at her then at each other.

            "Um Mai, we can't fly," Malik pointed out.

            "And you think I can?  That arrow did some serious damage and it can't support my weight!  Besides, I'm still locked in!!"

            "No problem Mai, just whatever you do don't get off that swing."

            "What?"  Blinking she narrowed her sharp gaze and found Joey smirked as he held a small scalpel in his hand.  He was standing next to where a piece of rope was double knotted.  Tracing the rope she realized it was the one holding her cage up.  "No don't!!"

            "Coming down!!"  Holding the rope he sawed at it until it snapped and the cage came down.

            "Joey you'll kill her!!"  Malik looked around before running to a padded table and pushed in Mai's general direction.  He sighed when it landed successfully but as the cage hit it fell onto the floor, the cage bent out of shape and the door was open.  Joey looked sheepishly as he quickly hid the sharp blade behind his back as Malik helped the girl out.  She was pissed and made her way over, ready to claw his face off.

            "No no you two can fight later!!  Let's go find the other alright?"  Joey and Mai looked at each other before huffing and turned their backs on them.  Malik just sighed as he rubbed his eyes.  This was going to be a long day…

            Croquet frowned as he listened to the reports his men were giving him.  So far there had been no sign of the other masters but how could that be?  He pulled up the screens of the area and just stared.  The wooded area showed nothing but a large crater with a burned figure it he center.  Zooming in he found it was Noah and he was dead.  Seto and Mokuba were no where to be found.  Quickly he switched to the graveyard but there was nothing except the men s\looking for Keith and Bakura.  However, moving the camera around he found that two of his men were pulling something out of an open grave.  He zoomed in only to see it was the blood remains of Bandit Keith.  His tail had been broken in several places but he had this massive blood stain on his pants, directly over his crotch.

            "No… they're just humans!!" he yelled as she quickly checked the last screen.  Nothing but zooming in he found blood coating the area as well as a large body imprint.  But looked down he noticed there was a message scratched in the earth.  It read 'You're next Peg.'  Croquet backed up quickly and ran out of the room but stopped.  There, standing just a short distance away from him was Yami.  His clothing was a bit burned and his face was smudged with ash but his eyes, his eyes were burning hotter than the flames of hell.  Around his neck on the heavy chain the puzzle began to glow as bright as the sun, the eye on the front appearing on his brow as his body glowed with a dark aura.  "You're just a human!!"

            "Wrong.  My brothers and I are just not humans, we're something more," Yami said in a cold voice.  A mysterious wind seem to appear out of no where as it played with his clothing and hair but he paid it no mind.  Clutching his hands tightly a surge of darkness seem to spread from behind him, swallowing the hallway and the other hybrid within.

            The bear hybrid tried to be brace but his animal instincts were screaming at him to run and hid, to get away.  He tried but looking down he found himself slowly sinking into the marbled floor.  The more he struggled the faster he sank in.  Looking up at the young man he begged for him to save him.  "Please I'll tell you anything just don't let me die!!" he pleaded.

            "Where is Pegasus right now?"

            "I-In his private room!!  You'll find the two hybrids he stole from you with him also!!"

            "Why does he want us all dead?"

            "He just wants your company, to bring his dead wife back!!  He did it out of love!!"

            "I highly doubt that."

            "No it's true!!  Mistress Cecilia died just after they were engaged to be married and Master Pegasus could do nothing to save her.  I'm telling the truth!"

            "Then why has he been creating hybrids and selling them as pets?"

            "They were all just experiments so he could try to bring his wife back, even as an animal!  But he wasted on his money on them he had to sell them to continue his research.  After that he didn't seem to care about bring his wife back… he was making a  fortune on his hybrids he declared his life to creating more but still needed your company to produce the ultimate hybrid."

            "What ultimate hybrid?  Tell me right now!!" Yami declared angrily.

            "I don't know I was never told of it!!"  Now the scared man was up to his neck.  "Please I told you everything I know don't let me die!!"

            "… One final question.  Have you ever tired to stop your master from changing innocent children into animals?  Have you ever tired to stop him from raping them, for stealing everything they ever had?  Have you?!"

            "…"

            "I see."  He growled as he raised his hand and brought it down hard.  Croquet cried out in fear as a small wave washed over him, burying him deep within the floor.  The eye on Yami's brow faded away and so did the dark magic, returning the hallway back to normal.  Looking down he noticed how his fist was shaking before he threw his head back and yelled as loud as he could.  All around him windows shattered from the sheer volume and the pressure as some doors cracked in response.  Done he stalked off to the heart of the castle.  There he would find Pegasus and there, he would teach him to never hurt the ones he cared about.

            It took a while but when he went out a set of heavy, double door he noticed he was in a courtyard.  It was actually quite nice with hundreds of rose bushes surrounding the place but he didn't care.  There, standing in the center was a large and tall tower with only a single window but no way to enter.  The young master had no time for games as he summoned a creature from the world of magic.

            A beautiful dragon appeared next to him, covered in golden scales with a long, slender body and gleaming red eyes.  He took tot eh air as soon as he felt his master climb on and took him to the window.  Dropping him off he faded from view and Yami looked around.

            The room was lavishly done with heavy curtains of soft colors trimmed in gold and a desk underneath a large painting of the golden haired woman from before.  Looking closer he saw a golden plague that read 'Cecilia Pegasus'.  So this was Pegasus' fiancé?  She certainly was a lovely woman but still, this mad man had no right to ruin so many people's lives just to bring one woman back from the dead.  Growling eh went to the door and opened it only to be meet with a  sight he had hoped in his life to never see again.

            Yugi was laying on a bed, the sheets twisted around his form were covered in blood and semen but Yami didn't care.  Rushing over he gently picked up the young boy and gaped as the sheets fell away.  His entire body was covered in black and red bruises, blood smear everywhere and his skin felt as cold as ice.  His young face was flushed with a  fever and he barely seemed to be breathing.

            "No… No!!  Yugi I'm so sorry… I failed you," the master cried, hugging his pet tightly to his chest as he slowly rocked him back and forth.  The lithe body didn't stir the least bit but he didn't expect it too.  Looking around he grabbed the blanket from the floor, thanking the gods that it wasn't stained and wrapped it as much as he could around the little one.  Locating another door he decided to see if it was safe before he took his little one anywhere but once he opened it he began to wish he hadn't.

            Ryou was still tied up as Pegasus had left him, the blood dried on his snow white flesh but he was still a bit conscious as glazed eyes turned in his direction.  He blinked but didn't say anything.  Yami felt a strong urge to lose everything in his stomach but first things first.  Gently he went to his side and removed the gag from his mouth.  "Ryou?  I'm going to free you okay just hold still."

            "… Y-Yugi…" came the very weak and very hoarse whimper.

            "I have him in the next room but he's never doing very well.  Just hold on."  He struggled with the chains but managed to get him limps lose and wrapped his body in a blanket.  Every time Ryou hissed Yami would paused but he had to get him out of here.  "C'mon."  Gently lifting him he took him to the room Yugi was in and laid him on the bed.  "Ryou, do you have any idea where Pegasus is at?"

            The hare shook his head as Yugi huddled against his chest, seeking warmth and comfort.  He looked at Yami warily though, as if the master would hurt him for touching what was his.  He didn't need to say it but he didn't like Yami very much and in a way, fear him.  He'd seen the damage done to Yugi before and wouldn't forgive him anytime soon.  Yami saw this and sighed as he looked around the room.

            "I can't leave you two alone and I sure as hell can't take you with me… What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

            "Ryou!!"  Joey came running into the room, jumping on the bed as he hugged the hare as Malik hugged Yugi tightly himself.  Neither of them paid Yami any mind as Ryou immediately clung to the wolf and Yugi curled against Malik's welcoming warmth.  "Ryou… I am never leaving you again," Joey promised as he licked his cheek like a puppy.

            "Yugi…" Malik didn't care as tears fell.  His little kitten was hurt and if he died…  Looking up at the master he snarled at him angrily, wrapping his tail around the little one as tight as he could.  "You… I swear when this is over I'm going to tear your entrails through your ass," he threaten.

            "Malik, I-"

            "Don't talk to me!!  You have nothing I want to here, not even an apology!!  I love this kitten with all my heart but it's because of you he fell into Pegasus' hands!!  And let me tell you something else, as much as I love Yugi I would have never taken him as I did in the library.  I would have stopped him but maybe if you listened to him you would have realized that we were drugged!  We're cats and catnip is a drug to us!!"

            "I know… Tea told me that, she had planned it all…" he admitted as he looked away.  "But she didn't expect it to go this far…"

            "That's bull shit and so are you!!  If you come near Yugi, if you so much as raise your voice at me I will tear your heart out and eat it as you lay there, dying."  The look in the tiger's eyes showed that he meant every word as he continued to hold the lynx protectively.  Yami didn't know what to say but he knew that he deserved it.

            "Yami."  Mai touched his shoulder and gestured to the door.  "Go look for Pegasus, we'll get the little ones to the plane."

            "Mai… thank you."

            "No thanks just make sure you make that freak pay."

            "I will."  Nodding he ran to the door but before leaving he turned to look at them.  "My brothers-"

            "We'll let them know as well.  Good luck man," Joey said as he gave him a thumb up.  This caused the crimson-eyed master's heart to warm just a tad.

            "The best to you all as well."  Castling a living and apologetic look at the little one as he ran off.  'Yugi… if you made it out of this alive I swear I will do everything in my power to make it up to you…' he promised as he ran, knowing that before this day was over, that Pegasus would die.  Running down the stairs he saw that the stairs went deeper he took them, something tell him that the man he was searching for down here.  Hitting the bottom step at a sprint he headed for a set of doors and threw himself in before they closed.  He winced when he banged his elbow into and shrugged his jacket off when it got caught.

            "Welcome… to the final arena!" Pegasus said from his throne.  The room was buried deep into the ground with a narrow bridge going across.  That's where the throne sat but beneath the bridge was a pool of molten lava.  It gave plenty of light and heat but Yami ignored it as she stood straight and proud.  Before him was the man that had tried to kill his brothers, destroyed their home, kidnapped the one he had grown to care but then nearly killed him.  He growled as he felt the anger fuel the magical properties in his body.

            "Pegasus… You will pay for the hell you put my brothers and myself through," he growled as the eye burned brightly on his brow.  "I swear if I have to I'll drag you into the pits of Hell myself!"

            "You can try dear Yami, but I'm not just a scientist in genetics.  You see, I too possess magical ability of my own.  How else do you think I was able to create such creatures?  And while you are alone, I have my own army to back me up.  Creatures that will never betray me no matter what," Pegasus explained as he summoned his own army.  From the world of shadows several creatures appeared, each one looking a bit comical as they stood before their lord and master.  "Let me introduce them for you dear Yami to my Toon Army;  Toon Mermaid, Manga Ryu-Ran, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, and Toon Summon Skull!"

            Yami just narrowed his eyes.  He was surprised yes but he was not going to show it.  Looking at his face he noticed that his eye hidden by his hair was glowing that eh remember him showing the golden eye he had made when Malik attacked him.  He thought it was a coincidence that all their items had the same eye but now he wasn't so sure about that.  "You're not the only one with magical abilities Pegasus and so I will summon one of my most faithful creatures!  The Dark Magician!"

            Behind him the air rippled as a young man dressed in violet armor appeared.  Standing before his young master he crossed his arms over his chest, holding a jade green staff with a polished stone at the tip.  Wisps of soft violet hair framed ice blue eyes and he didn't look happy either.

            "Oh the big bad magician is going to teach me a lesson!  He may be strong but it's still four against one.  Do you really want to take such odds?"

            "Who says he's alone?"

            "What?!"  Bakura walked up towards Yami from the shadows, his shirt stained with dirt and blood as the ring jingled softly against his chest.  He smirked as he licked some drying blood off his hunting knife before cleaning it on his ripped pants.

            "Lemme tell ya something, Peggy.  Next time you want to try and kill me don't send something weak and pathetic as Keith," the white haired fiend said.  "I thought him a lesson he'll never soon forget."

            Yami rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk a bit.  "Do I even want to know?"

            "He thought he could rape me so I cut off his sad excuse for a dick then dumped him in an open grave.  Oh yeah, I brought someone to help out as well."  Appearing next to the mage was a young girl with long blonde hair and dark eyes, wearing a white gown with a heart on the chest and wings on her back.  But what was strange was the fact that she was the living example of an angel and demon.  Her left wing was covered in soft, white feathers but her right wing was black and leather like that of a bat.  "Meet the spirit called Change of Heart."

            "Hey don't count us out this fight either!"  Marik jumped down to the level, followed by Seto, each holding their items tightly in hand.

            "Marik!  Seto!"

            "We ran into the others.  They're waiting for us but Yugi seriously needs a doctor," Marik said with a frown.

            "What about Mokuba?" Bakura asked and Seto growled.

            "… Pegasus!"  He pushed his way forward and stared at the silver-haired man.  "Is there anyway for a hybrid to be turned back into a human?"

            "Why are you asking?  I thought you're brother looked positively marvelous as a dragon," the man chuckled as his army giggled insanely.

            "Hybrid?"  The others blinked but then it dawned on them.  Pegasus had turned the little boy into a half human, half creature just like the others.

            "Answer me!  Is there a cure?!" Kaiba demanded.

            "No.  There is no cure and there never will be!!"  He laughed openly at the look of shock and failure written in the sapphire blue eyes.  "That's right Seto Kaiba, you failed in protecting you little brother and now he'll be such as a hybrid for the rest of time!"

            He couldn't believe it, there was no way to bring his baby brother back to normal, to make him human again?  "Mokuba… No!!" he cried out, dropping to his knees heavily as he pounded his fists onto the stone bridge.  _'I failed…'_

            Pegasus smirked as e motioned to the Toon Dragon to take care of the broken man.  The blue-eyed toon grinned as it flew at him, to push him over the side when a fierce roar made him look up and he was slammed into the wall with a resounding splat!  There, hovering just above the fallen man was a beautiful and massive blue-eyed white dragon, wings keeping her aloft.

            "What is this?!" now this was surprising indeed but Seto didn't care and the others didn't seem the least bit fazed.  The dragon growled deep in her throat as she lowered her head, nudging the young man into standing.  A hand reached up, gently stroked her face as he stood.

            /Kisara… I failed Mokuba,/ he told her mentally as he looked into her electric blue gaze.

            //No you didn't,// she answered back, rubbing her nose against his cheek.  //He is safe and alive.  No one knew this would happen but what is done is done.  He is alive and that is all that truly matters.//  Seto didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her head tightly and she let him, purring deeply.

            _'So, they have one of the most powerful dragons and spellcasters on their sides.  No matter, they have never got against my Toon army!' Pegasus thought as he stood.  "Go my Toons and destroy them all!!"_

            "Not so fast horse-boy!  Seto isn't the only one with a dragon so meet mine!  Wildfire, my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!!"  From behind Marik another dragon appeared.  This one was smaller than the blue-eyes but was solid muscle with two heads, a thick body with a single leg but large wings to easily keep him in the air.  His scales were red as blood with eyes of melted gold and teeth like ivory.  With a massive roar Marik's dragon dove straight for the Manga Ryu-Ran, digging his clawed foot into the shell that still encased the dragon.

            Kisara took to the air as her miniature self tried to attack her charge but she attacked it first.  If there was one thing she did not stand it was attacking her young master, especially when he wasn't prepared.  Fighting the smaller dragon was hard since she wasn't used to fighting opponents of his size but she tried.

            /Mahado, go after the Toon Summon Skull and be careful,/ Yami told the dark Magician.

            //As you command,// he answered back as he raised his staff, leveling a spell at the creature before him.  It hit the skull's wing but the thing just giggled wildly as it lunged at him.  Mahado quickly cast a spell of levitation to himself and took this fight to the air.

            Bakura nodded to the girl as she flew up against her opponent, the Toon Mermaid.  Although she was a spirit she could possess a creature and take over their body.  But even so she could still get hurt as the mermaid lifted her bow, a red arrow appearing as she giggled and let it fly.  Heart barely managed to dodge it but as it flew by she was surprised to see that the arrow managed to tear through her robes.  It could only mean that possessing this one would be harder than anticipated.

            "Heart watch yourself!" the thief growled, more at himself than anything.  Heart had been with him since the beginning.  All the monsters had been with them since they realized they had the magical abilities to tap into another world.  A world where magic ruled and mythical creatures roamed free.  A world where shadows existed even in the dead of night.  A world Yami had opted to call the Shadow Realm.  Not many knew of their abilities and they wanted to keep it that way.  No telling what chaos would ensure.

            The toon monsters were agile and quick, literally slipping free form the other monsters grasp but even they couldn't deal with the sheer size of their opponents.  Nearly all the monsters were equal in power but just because they were equal didn't mean they knew how to use the full extent.  The mage gritted his teeth as he create a barrier but it broke when the fiend clawed at it.  His defensive magic worked great against magical attacks but physical attacks were another matter.

            "Ahh!! He cried out in pain as the clawed raked against his upper arm.  One of the few areas his armor didn't protect him.  With his concentration broken he only had enough focus to keep levitation up but not the barrier.  The Skull laughed idiotically before giving off a very sorry sounding roar and charged at the wounded magician.

            "No Mahado!!" Yami called out, wishing he could help but calling forth more than one monster would be too much even for him.  He was saved though when Kisara appeared before the mage and with an earth-thundering roar electrocuted the skull with her white lightning attack.

            Toon Summon Skull couldn't stand that much power that he felt himself being burned out.  With a cry of pain he fell towards the lava pits before but at the last moment vanished back to the world of shadows.

            "You coward get back here!!" Pegasus demanded but he didn't reply.  "Blast you!!"

            //My lady I thank you.  And allow me to help you vanquish your opponent,// the mage said with a smile as he quickly cast a spell on the toon dragon.  The creature blinked as it found itself unable to move before looking up at the female dragon growled and let loose another attack at him.  He cried out in pain as he was critically injured and sent back tot eh Shadow Realm as well.

            "Two down and two more to go!" Marik said with a grin.  His dragon, Wildfire, was putting up one hell of a fight.  Manga Ryu-Ran's shell was cracked in many places and wasn't doing very well in protecting him but wildfire had his own share of injured.  His wings were covered in holes and bite marks that he landed heavily on the bridge, snarling at the other dragon.  "Wildfire!!"

            //I'm fine,// he told his young master, keeping his eyes forward.  Ryu-Ran snarled back at him, looking quite stupid with his shell covered in so many cracks.  //Throwing him in the lava pit would do any damage, I need to get rid of that damn shell!!//

            //Allow me then,// heart said.  She flew right behind Ryu-Ran, pretending she was tired as her wings sagged.  The Toon mermaid watched her carefully before knocking another arrow, aiming carefully she smiled and let it fly.  Her arrow's target was for the heart design on the spirit's chest but instead, it hit the bare rump of the toon dragon where the shell had been clawed off.

            Manga Ryu-Ran's eyes teared before he jumped right into the air, clutching at his tail where the arrow embedded itself deeply.  It was actually quite comical as he danced around before pulling free but he turned his angry gaze at the mermaid.  She blinked then cried out in fear as the dragon charged at her.  Pulling her tail inside she shut the calm shut to protect herself.  Ryu-Ran didn't care as he clamped his jaws onto the shell tightly, making the cartoon creature begin crying.  This ended up with the claw bouncing along and the two of them disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

            Pegasus couldn't believe how his army was defeated.  He was so sure of victory!  "No!!  I cannot lose!!"

            "Believe it because you've lost!" Yami growled as he stepped forward, his puzzle glowing. Seto held his key tightly in hand as it began to glow as well.  Malik unsheathed the dagger within rod at it glowed and Bakura smirked as his ring joined in.

            "No… NO I will not admit defeat!!"  Running behind his throne Pegasus headed for a door behind just behind it but stopped.

            Wildfire bared his fangs at him, both heads seem to be daring him to just try to get past him.  Kisara backed that up as she raised herself on her high legs, eyes glowing brightly.  Mahado and Heart hovered near their masters to protect them, just in case.  The man looked at them, trembling as he felt his eye glowing rightly and burning him for some reason.  The look on Yami's face was that that even the devil himself would fear himself.

            Yami could feel the power of his brothers' items fuel his anger, giving him just enough power to summon one more monsters but one of the most powerful creatures.  If he wasn't careful he would be drained of all the life energy in his body but he didn't care.  The eye burned brightly on his brow as he threw all his energy into the summoning.  Behind the group a large ten-pointed star appeared but he knew it he summoned the monster now his brother could get hurt.

            "Seto, Marik, Bakura, get out of here now!!" he yelled at them, feeling his heart begin to pound as he struggling to hold onto that much power.

            "Hey Pegasus needs to pay for the shit he's put us through!" Bakura growled angrily.

            "He's going to but I'm summoning the Forbidden One and I'm not letting you all get hurt!!"

            Seto's eyes widen.  "are you crazy?!  Summoning him will kill you!!"

            "It's something I will just have to take a chance at so leave me now!!"

            "Do you want Yugi to mourn you're death?!" Marik snapped at him angrily.

            "… After what I did to him this is the least I can do."  He looked at him and smiled a bit weakly.  "Just take care of him for me."

            "Yami…"

            "Go now.  I make sure Pegasus never hurts any of us ever again."  He faced his enemy once more, watching as the dragon and spirit took their chosen ones and quickly left but Mahado stayed with him.  /Why are you staying?  You could get hurt./

            //Be it as it may I will not leave you behind.// he smiled as him as he held his staff ready.  //I can be just as stubborn as you.//

            /Don't I know it./  Looking at Pegasus he sued every bit of energy he had and from the star appeared a monster so massive there were no words to describe him.

            Exodia, the Forbidden One.  One of the most powerful creatures in all of the Shadow Realm.  Many tired to control him and those same ones died from trying to summon him alone yet Yami not only summoned him but treated him as an ally and not just a tool of war.  He was so huge his shoulders nearly touched the walls.  He looked like an Egyptian Pharaoh with a golden ankh, the symbol of eternal life on his chest with manacles and chains locked firmly around his wrist and ankles but his face… his face reminded on of a nightmare come to life or a mummy haven been disturbed from it's sleep and sought revenge on those that disturbed him.

            The once proud and fearless Pegasus dropped to his knees, looking up fearfully at the creature, opening his mouth to beg forgiveness and plea for his life but no sound escaped his lips.  All the words were stolen from his mind as Exodia brought his hands together, summoning all the power to destroy this villain once and for all.

            '_Cecilia… I failed you…' he closed his eyes as the energy was released and headed straight for him.  _'I'm sorry…'__

            Bakura continued to pace back and forth like an agitated beast.  Marik watched him but he kept busy by continued to slide the sheath on and off his rod, the sound of metal gliding over metal making a rhythmic sound.  Seto stepped out of the plane after making sure the other were alright.  So far they were sleeping, huddled around one another like a pack of small cubs.  It had been nearly an hour before the men left Yami and sent their monsters back to their world and although they didn't say it, they were worried as hell.

            "Grrrr!!  Where is he?!" Bakura demanded, threatening to rip his hair out as he came to an abrupt stop.

            "I don't know and if you don't keep your voice down I'll cut your tongue out," Marik growled in a low voice.

            "Cut off my ears instead so I don't have to listen to that annoying grating sound!!"

            "That can be arranged."

            Seto was about to stop I and yell at them to shut the hell up when he watched as the castle erupted like a volcano.  The one who caused the erupted was Exodia as he roared loud enough to shake the very heavens.  They all stared as he destroyed the rest of the castle, making sure not a single block remained that he looked down at the plane.

            Marik cursed as he backed up and Bakura scrambled backwards, his back hitting the place and Seto just stared but kept clenching and unclenching his fingers tightly.  Exodia stared at them before the ten-pointed star appeared above him.  Crossing his arms over his chest he looked up and the brothers just watched as the star pulled him in.  Once he passed through the star faded from sight and all was quiet.

            Seto released the breath he was holding and looking down gaped and ran back onto the island.  A long figure was slowly making his way down, taking his time until he got down the steepness of the island and paused as Seto stopped before him.  It was Yami and he had defiantly seen better days.

            Seto quirked his lips a bit but it was quickly lost when he watched as his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out, slowly following forward.  He opened his arms and caught his slight body.  "Yami!!" the tall brunette grew alarm and quickly checked for a  pulse but found one and sighed some in relief.  He was just out due to the overuse of his powers.  "And you say I overwork myself."  Sighing he picked him up, letting his body hang over his shoulder as he took him to the plane.  "Let's go home, Yami.  You sure as hell deserved it."

**Author's Note:**  It's done?  IT'S DONE!!!!!!! *dances for joy as she tried very hard not to trip over messy room*

Malik: *yawning as he curls around Yugi even tighter*

Marik:  About time.  Do you realize how long you've kept these poor readers in suspense?

*frowns at him* You just love to enjoy my happy moments? *smacks him upside the head* Ass.

Marik:  Least I have an ass-

*growls and tackles him to the ground, strangling and trying to torture him to death*

Yami/Seto/Bakura: *stare and back away*

Marik:  HELP!!!!!

Hey I'm not done with you!!! *drags him back into the cloud of dust flying*

Seto: *sighs* She just has one more chapter and then it's done and over with.

Bakura:  hey I want to do the ending credit!! *pushes him off soap box and stands on it* That's more like it!! *grins*

Yami:  Just got on with it.

Bakura: :p There might be a few lemons or limes at best so we'll see.  Just one more chapter and this story is done and over with.  Hey wait, a lime?  I don't want a lime I wanna screw my bunny!!

*clouds fades away to show author sitting on Marik's back, trying to bend his legs back so his feet touch his shoulders*  Your bunny was just rapped and whipped within an inch of his life and you want to jump his bones already?

Bakura: … yeah so?

*glares at him* Do not PUSH me, tomb raider!!

Marik: *arms failing wildly* You're dislocating my legs!!!

Shut up!!! *pulls harder*

Yami: *shakes head as a sweatdrop appears* We'll get he next chapter out ASAP.  Good night everybody.


	9. Healing

"Animal Passions"

By: Beloved Shadow

            Yami sighed as he sat out upon his balcony, closing his eyes as he felt the cool mountain air.  It had been what?  A month or so when he called upon Exodia to destroy Pegasus and rescued the hybrids but things were not looking so good.  For one thing there was no cure so not only did Mokuba have to deal with his new body he was still healing from his rape;  Yugi still feared him and Malik was still hovering over the lynx like a protective mother;  Ryou's wounds had healed but time to time he had problems with his back and feared anyone coming up behind him;  Joey was trying to help his friends out and Serenity was still left flightless.  With the mad man dead there was no one who knew how to help her regrow her wings but Seto promised that he would find a solution.

            _'Pegasus is gone but the damage is still lingering,'_ Yami thought to himself depressingly.  _'Things will never be the same.'_

            "You keep making that face you're gonna stay that way," a female voice said softly.

            "Very funny Weathermane."  He sighed and closed his eyes, lightly tensing when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

            "You've been here for hours, Yami.  The others are getting worried about you."

            "I've been thinking."

            "About the Yugi and the others."  The young master just nodded and opened his eyes when he heard a chair shifting and watched as the old woman sat down.

            Weathermane, as she preferred to call herself, was an elderly woman with her hair dyed in multiple colors, her eyes a mix of green-brown and wore clothing from the 60's with numerous bead and charms all over, even in her hair but she was lively and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.  She came when the Masters spread the word that they needed a doctor to heal their pets.  Many came but all they wanted was the money and few had even tried to rape the sick hybrids but they were set out on their ear and threaten to have their assets 'cut off' in both the physical and economical sense.  During the time Ryou's wounds had become infected so new skin was growing over, trapping the disease within;  the little bits of Serenity's wings that remained had to be removed but she had fallen into a depression no one could get her out of;  Mokuba was suffering from nightmares and refused to eat that he was losing nearly three to five pounds a week;  and Yugi's cold scaled right into the flu virus so his body couldn't tackle both his bleeding wounds and the virus at the same time but on top of that he was withdrawing from everyone, even his friends.  So just when all hope seemed lost an angel came to them.

            Yami couldn't help but chuckle softly.  An angel?  An angel was suppose to be full of light and appear on a clear day.  Their angel came in the middle of a rain/thunder storm and looked like the creature from the swamp.  Weathermane looked at him, the charms and numerous beads she wore clinking together softly.

            "What are you laughing about?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

            "About the day you first came here," he smiled. God it felt likes years since he last smiled much less laughed.  Weathermane smiled and leaned back in the chair as she laughed under her breathe.

            "I remember… one of you thought I was an old bum looking for a handout," she said with a sigh.  "Now that I think about it, it was either Bakura or Marik."

            "Marik.  Bakura would have slammed the door in your face."

            "Marik… oh yeah, he's the one with the bleach blonde hair.  Bakura is the one with hair that looks like wings of a bat."  Yami laughed out loud and slapped a hand over his mouth but the woman's smile grew.  "Ha, got you to laugh."

            It was funny, when Weathermane arrived she was wearing a pair of faded bell bottom jeans, a tie-dye t-shirt, denim jacket with faded colorful ribbons sewn into the material with rose tinted glasses but she was soaking wet, holding her sandals in her hand and splattered with mud from head to foot.  Marik had opened the door, took one look at her and said they didn't have anything to give a bag lady.  She stared him straight in the eye and asked if this was the home of the masters who had sick pets.  He said yes and she pushed him aside, walking right into the mansion.  Dragging behind her was an equally mud splattered canvas that seemed water proof and she didn't seem to care she was leaving a trail of mud;  she just asked where the pets were located.  When Marik refused to tell her she frowned and opened every door of the mansion.  Marik yelled for her to leave but she ignored him.  When he tried to force her out she looked at him, then his arm, then at him and said in a calm, collected tone, 'If you don't take your hand off me I'll tear your hand off then slap you with it until your face swells up like a puffer fish.'  Needless to say he went into shock.  No one had ever talk back to him much less threaten him before.

            The old herb witch sighed before standing.  "I'm going to see how the others are doing, want to join me?"

            "I… I don't know…"  Yugi seemed terrified of Yami and refused to be left alone with him for any amount of time.

            "Yami, he's getting better just try not to touch him unexpectantly."

            "Malik doesn't want me near him."

            "That tiger is being overprotective and that isn't helping.  C'mon."  Grabbing his arm she pulled him up from his chair and began to drag him to the bedroom.  Since she arrived she had all the hybrids moved into the largest room of the entire mansion.  Weathermane turned the large den into an infirmary where she could keep a constant eye on her patients.

            The room was massive with a high ceiling with large beds set up in each corner.  There was a large entertainment center so the hybrids could watch TV or listen to music as they recuperated but there was also a bar that the herb witch turned into her potions station.  The area was littered with dozens of potted plants that she took great care of and could be found using said plants in her potions.  So far whatever she was giving them was working.

            Opening the door she smiled tenderly at the sight.  Ryou was lying on his stomach, watching a sappy soap opera;  Serenity and Mokuba were playing a game called Capsule Monster Chess;  and Yugi was listening to music with headphone so he didn't interrupt the others, softly humming the words under his breathe as he read a book himself.  The old witch smiled as she made her way to the young ones playing chess.

            "Heya kiddos, who's winning?" she smiled, studying the monster pieces.

            "Mokuba;  he's the master of this game," Serenity smiled.  The young boy blushed at the remark.

            "Big brother taught me how to play," he smiled as he looked at the board.  He moved a piece, making a successful capture.  "I win."

            "Hmm nice game, makes you think.  Okay kiddos, need to see how your bodies are doing."  Stepping back Serenity nodded and turning so her back was facing the old woman she struggled to remove her shirt.  Weathermane helped and let her hold it to cover her chest.  Reaching out she carefully cut the bandages off, making sure not to tear the healing skin.  With calloused hands she examined the marks where wings once sprouted.  She said nothing, pressing on the scars and taking note before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a tube.  Popping it open the smell of herbs filled the room as she massaged the paste into the skin.

            "Your body is healing nicely so I'd give it a week max before you don't have to wear bandages anymore but take it easy.  The last thing you want to do is pull a muscle or tear the skin open," she explained as she gathered a clean roll of gauze and padding.

            The young girl nodded in understanding.  "Thanks for your help, Weathermane;  I don't know what I would've done if-"

            "Don't start girl and don't you dare think you'll never fly again," the witch interrupted.  "Stranger things have happened so just take it one day at a time."  Helping her with the shirt she turned to the dragonic youth.  "So Mokuba, how are you doing?"

            "Fine," he said simply, wings twitching a bit.

            "Mmm hmm.  Any nightmares?"

            "… Some."

            "And?"

            "… There not as bad but I still get tense whenever someone tries to hug me," he admitted sadly.

            "Your brother or masters."

            "… Seto…"

            Serenity slowly moved over and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.  Mokuba leaned into her embrace, managing to wrap her wings around the two of them almost protectively.

            "Well just remember, he's not gonna hurt you and Noah is gone.  Word through the grapevine is you showed him to never mess with you," she smiled and earned a small smile from him in return.  "Just remember that, okay?"

            "Okay."

            "He does love you, Mokuba," Yami said quietly, making the boy look up at him in surprise.  "And he still blames himself for not being there for you when you needed him the most."

            "But… he didn't know and Noah almost killed him…"

            "But that doesn't stop the blame."  Slowly, as if hesitant he reached out and gently brushed the hair away from his eyes.  "Maybe if you talked to him, it would help."

            "But… I'm scared…" he admitted with his eyes watering.

            "Mokuba, do you want me to come with you?" Serenity asked, "You know I will never leave your side."  He looked doubtful before looking at the old woman for reassurance.  She smiled and nodded.

            "You can't move into the future without first letting go of the past, sweetie."  Young Kaiba thought about it before nodding.  Getting up both he and the young girl left the room, his heavily taloned hand holding onto hers tightly yet gently enough not to pierce the skin.  His wings were strong enough to support his weight yet he still had trouble flying and even tripped over them while walking.  Weathermane sighed softly as she made her way to Ryo.

            "Hey Funny Bunny, how's the back doing?" she asked.  Even though the old woman knew all their names she had a habit of placing nicknames on everyone, ones suiting their personalities or features.  Funny Bunny was one of several she gave Ryou but it was her own way of endearment to show she cared for them as beings, not pets.

            The hybrid smiled and looked over at her, his ears relaxing as he shifted on the bed more comfortably.  "Better.  It still hurts when I reach for something just beyond my grasp," he admitted in his soft voice.

            "Let me have a look."  Giving him a gentle smile she gently peeled the tape back before pulling the gauze off.  She paused time to time when the fabric tore open some of the minor scabs, causing them to bleed.  Humming under her breathe she uncorked a small bottle and taking a clean piece of bleached-washed cloth cleaned up the bleeding marks.

            "Okay good news, you're healing very nicely and the white blood count is at a more than able level.  The antibodies are also working rather fast just don't scratch the scabs off," she explained as she set about to cleaning.

            "I can't scratch anyways the padding won't let me," Ryou smiled as Yami laughed softly.

            "Smart mouth.  Okay since the scabbing is very light I'm going to leave the bandages off and see how some fresh air will do them but don't go rolling on your back if you can help it and don't push yourself.  Once you're healed enough we're gonna start working on some exercises to stretch those muscles and before you know it, you'll be able to run and jump with everyone else."  Lightly running her fingertips along his back she smiled and gently patted the healing flesh.  "However, since you look in good health that doesn't give you reason not to lounge around in bed all day.  Go outside, take a walk, do something other than watch soap operas."

            "But today they're gonna tell who the father of Veronica's baby!" he protested.

            "Knowing her it'll be that oil tycoon from Texas that's a workaholic.  And no pouting it doesn't work on me!"  Kissing the top of his head she ruffled her hair and walked over to her final patient.  "Hey spotted one."

            Yugi looked up and smiled broadly as he removed the headphones. "Hi Weathermane."

            "Whacha reading?"

            "War and Peace."

            "Isn't that a bit heavy?"

            "I can understand almost all the words."

            "I meant the weight of the book."  Yugi flushed and threw a pillow at her but was still smiling.  "Hey no throwing unless I saw so.  So how have you been since my last check up?"

            "Better.  I'm not coughing as much as I used to during the night but my back is still itchy," he said truthfully.

            "Let me be the judge of that.  Okay you know the drill."  Climbing onto the bed the old herb witch sat cross-legged across from the young hybrid and reached up to gently hold his face in her hands.  Waiting until he opened his mouth she peered inside before taking a mini-flashlight from her pocket and turned it on.  "The swelling has all but died down;  the red has faded to its original shade.  Let me listen to your lungs."  Moving to her knees she grabbed the stethoscope from the table next to bed and put it on.  Rubbing the metal on her shirt to warm it up she placed it on his chest.  "Okay breathe… Again… Okay hold it… now slowly release."  She did this again as she moved to his back, listening intently to his lungs as air entered and left.  Done she sat back and placed the instrument back on the table.

            "How does he sound? Yami asked, scaring Yugi for he hadn't noticed him there and immediately grew tense.

            "The bug is all but gone," she began, either ignoring or not noticing the tension in the air; "I heard some very light rasping but it's nothing time won't fix.  Okay, ready for me to see how the scars are doing?"

            "Does he have to be in here?" the lynx asked, eyes never leaving his master's.

            "He came because he wanted to see how you were doing and he wants to talk to you."

            "I have nothing to say to him."  Yami felt like his heart dropped into his stomach.

            "… Child, you are a terrible liar."  Moving behind him she cut away the bandages and examined his back.  The scars were healing just slighter faster due to the potions she had fed him on a regular basis when she first arrived and the ointment she rubbed into his skin every evening.  They were faint scars but as she trailed her fingers over them she noted that the skin was now very sensitive to touch.  "On all accounts you're fine and I see no reason why you shouldn't join Funny Bunny outside for some fresh air and sunlight."

            "Do I have to wear the bandages?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

            "No but if you want to wear something make sure it's loose and can breathe so your skin can breathe as well.  That's it, I'm done but Yugi," looking at him she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Just hear him out."  Getting up she made her way to Ryou was slowly getting up from bed.  "Ready?"

            "I guess so but I feel weak," he admitted as he clung to the bed post for support.

            "That's from saying in bed for too long.  Here, lean on me."  Looping his arm around her shoulders she led him out of the room until Yami and Yugi were the only ones left.

            The young master didn't know what to do or say but looking around he pulled a chair from a desk and moved it as close as he dared to the young hybrid's bed.  Sitting there he rested his arms on his knees and clasped his hands together.  "Yugi-"

            "Why did you come for me."

            "What?"

            Yugi looked at him.  "Why did you waste your precious time to come rescue me?"

            "Because I care about you."

            "If you cared for me then why beat and raped me to the point of death?  Did you ever stop to realize that maybe I cared for you too?  Yes I love Malik and I will never stop loving him but I would never do that with him and he knows it.  I tried to stop but I couldn't."

            "I know… Pegasus had this planned from the beginning.  He made a sex drug that only affected those with feline DNA.  He knew… he knew that I would react the way I did but I did that only because I thought that tiger was going to take you away from me!"

            "That gave you no right to beat me like that!!  You know what Pegasus did to me?  He raped me just like you!  So give me one good reason why I should trust you ever again?!" the young one demanded, tears building in his eyes as he clenched at the sheets tightly.

            The young crimson-eyed youth looked at him for just a moment before getting up and marching to the bed.  Upon reaching it he grabbed the young hybrid by the arms and pulled him against his chest.  Without saying a word he leaned down and pressed his lips against his own, showing him just how much he cared in such a gesture.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out. Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks. If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites: Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            The lynx stirred first, nuzzling the scar that marred the otherwise perfect flesh as he took the bloody hand and began to clean it with his tongue.  "I love you, Yami…" he whispered softly as he curled up against him.

            The master smiled and rolling them onto their sides wrapped his arms around him tightly after pulling the blankets over their forms.  "I love you, Yugi… And I'm never letting you go."

            "Oh god--Seto, I'm gonna cum!!" Joey whimpered at his ass was pounded ruthlessly.  This felt so good although it hurt like hell but this excited him to no end as was proven by the hand that stroked his cock with a firm grip.  He bit at the pillow with his teeth, resisting the urge to howl.

            "Not--yet!" Seto grunted, as rode his blonde puppy, panting heavily into his neck as his hand teased and pinched the dusky nipples hard.  Being sheathed in the blonde's tight channel felt like heaven he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the first to cum!  Growling he bit the shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

            The wolf yelped, eyes widening at the pain but with a howl he bucked his hips back and released in a hot and heavy load into the brunette's hand and satin sheets, dropping his head to the pillow covered in bite marks and tears.  He felt his master strike his prostate hard before holding still and released his load deeply inside.  The strong body shuddered and caught himself from falling and crushing him but he didn't care as he panted heavily, hair sticking to his sticky skin.

            The blue-eyed man sighed and with a hiss pulled his limp member from the passage.  Lying next to the wolf hybrid he sighed and pulled him to his chest, lightly kissing the bite mark he left.  A mark that proven that this one belonged to him.

            The youth yawned largely as he held the pillow to his chest and his tail wagged a bit in delight, the silky fur brushing against their hips.  "So… you getting me part for biting you?" he asked quietly.

            "In a sense.  I never pictured myself to be a dog lover," he said as he breathed in the scent of his hair, leaning up to very lightly bite the sensitive ear.

            The wolf growled but pressed up against him before yawning and settled more comfortable on the massive bed.  "Did ya talk to Mokuba?" he asked as he felt sleep trying to take him awake.

            "Yeah.  We're gonna take this one day at a time." Reaching down he pulled the blankets that had fallen off the bed up around them and rewrapped his arms around the one he had grown to love.  "Get some sleep, mutt."

            "I am not a mutt for the hundredth time."

            "Yes you are, you're MY mutt."

            "Ass."

            "Maybe later."  Soon he felt his pet's breathing even out and smiling tenderly he curled up behind him and was soon fast asleep.  He also made a note in telling his brother, Yami, that the next time he wanted to play with his pet to make sure they kept it down.

            Malik sighed as he paced the length of the gazebo.  He felt restless today but why he wasn't sure.  He tried running, he tried having a mock fight with Mai and even Mokuba but if anything he grew more restless.  He also felt very warm but chalked it up for it being bright and sunny but now as the sun was slowly beginning to set and the temperatures were beginning to drop he still felt hot.  Growling he stopped and fanned himself with his shirt once more.

            "Damnit, why am I so hot?!" he growled as his tail lashed the air.

            Isis smiled but said nothing.  She knew what was wrong because she was feeling the same thing but she wasn't acting on her animal instincts because she could control them.  That, and she had already promised her heart to someone else and vowed to never touch or be touched by anyone: man, woman, or beast, unless if was her true love.

            "Malik, have you thought about taking a cool bath?" she asked as she made a flower chain with a basket of wildflowers she had picked earlier.  She worked silently and had already made several chains, each of different lengths and made of different flowers.

            "Yeah but somebody was already in there."  He sighed and plopped in one of the chairs, letting on of his legs hang over the arm of the chair as his tail contend to lash like an agitated snake.  Taking a flower from the basket on the table he twirled it between his fingers, sniffing at the delicate scent before running the tips of his claws over the delicate petals.  "Isis, can I ask you something?"

            "Of course."

            "Why does Marik always keep his back hidden?"  His ears flickered but she said nothing;  looking over he saw her pause in her hobby and slowly look up to look at him.

            "Before I was bought, the Masters lived under four men who were not the fatherly type but when money talks people tend to look the other way.  They were taken off the streets and given a home with food, clothes, and a roof over their heads.  But most of all they were able to protect Mokuba who was still considered a baby.  For a while things seemed to be going well but then the nightmare began.  Each of the men excelled in a certain field of expertise:  Seto's father used his company to create high tech weapons that he would then sell to the highest builder;  Marik's father also dealt with weapons but custom made guns and knives;  Bakura's father ran the black market with an iron fist where one could buy anything from guns to human lives for the right price and from the right people;  Yami's father bought/sold/traded fine works of art with people around the world.  But that was just the surface, inside they were all sadistic men who used their wealth/power and when they couldn't bend it to their will, they killed it.  But I'm getting off the topic, now am I?"  She sighed deeply before placing the chains she made in the basket and leaned back in the chair, her own tail silently curling and uncurling as she continued with her story.

            "As I was saying, Marik's father prided himself in his creations that one day, when Marik spoke back to him Mr. Ishtar dragged him to his workshop and beat him until he couldn't stand on his feet.  With his defenses down Mr. Ishtar tied Marik to the table and gagging him, carved a passage from the Egyptian Book of the Dead that Motou stole into his skin and left him there.  Marik nearly died from blood loss but the others found him and nursed him back to health.  When Yami found out he went to steal the book but his father found him.  All I was told was that Yami had torn several pages from the book, saving them from getting destroyed but had his throat slit open.  He still has a thick scar and hides it from everyone with that leather belt."

            Malik was, needless to say, a bit shocked at the news he just heard.  The masters knew all about pain and maybe that explained why they seemed so rough/cold.  "So they led hard lives, so what?  They weren't raped like we were," he growled angrily.

            "That's what they want you all to believe but they were.  Each one was raped by their fathers then passed around like a towel to be used.  The only reason I knew of this was after I was bought, I witnessed it happening but I could do nothing to stop them but I could only give comfort once they were done with their sick games.  Mai was bought and with her help we saved what little bit of sanity and hope the young masters had left.  One by one the old masters died and the young masters took their place but having full control of the companies they burned everything their fathers had worked on and started a new name for themselves.  Even though the old masters and the ones we know today were not by blood they have been known to act just like them."  Looking at him she reached over and covered a hand of his with her own.  "They are only human and have flaws like anyone else but they are still in their fathers' shadows without realizing it."

            "… Why are you telling me this?"

            "Because sooner or later you would find out, as will the others but I think it was better if you heard it from me.  Right, Master Marik?"  Her blue gaze looked over the tiger's shoulder as she slowly nodded her head in greeting.

            The shadow seemed to weakly chuckle as he slowly stepped into the light.  He wore black pants with a matching jacket and dark gold-colored shirt but he had faint bags under his eyes and his normally bronzed skin looked paler than usually.  He looked tired as he moved slowly, almost clumsily.

            "Somehow I knew I would find you here, Isis," Marik said in a low tone, slowly moving over and sat in one of the available wicker chairs with a deep sigh.  The golden rod/dagger was tucked into his belt as one of his hands came up to lightly trace the eye at the hilt.

            The young woman looked up and stared then narrowed her eyes.  "Master Marik… you look like hell."

            He chuckled softly as he rubbed at his eyes.  "I feel like it but on the good side I look better than Yami and Bakura."

            "You haven't been sleeping well."  It was more of a statement than a question but the yawn that forced it's way out was proof of that.  The hybrid's slitted eyes grew a bit wider as she noticed that he once skin-tight clothing seemed loose on him today.  "And you haven't been eating."

            "Isis, I don't want to talk about it… I just don't feel like myself and I don't want you to play mother hen…" he said wearily, rolling his head back so he missed the slight look of hurt.

            "Then I'll let you be," she said quietly, getting to her feet.  "But please don't do this to yourself."  Saying her last two bits she slowly made her way to the mansion to see how everyone was doing.

            Malik watched he leave as he growled and tuned to the master they served under.  "She was just trying to help," he said tightly.

            "I know what I'm doing and I don't need anyone's help…" the young master said almost tiredly.  Truth was, he felt bad for hurting her feelings but he didn't care.  He hadn't been eating or sleeping very well as of late.

            "Tch!  I thought that maybe you cared about someone other than yourself but guess I was wrong.  You are so fucking pathetic.  Go ahead, kill yourself, see if I care!!"  Snarling angrily the tiger got up and made his way to the large estate but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.  "Let me go."

            "I have something to tell you…"

            "I don't want to hear it so let me go or you're gonna have a stump for a hand."

            "Threats don't work on me, Malik.  Just hear me out and then you can leave if you want."

            "… Five minutes.  No more, no less."  Marik nodded and released his arm.  He waited until the tiger sat back down and took a moment to gather his thoughts.  Running a hand through his hair he took a deep breath and drifted his eyes nearly shut.

            "That day Yami, Seto, Bakura and I came home early I was just looking forward to spending time with you," he started slowly.

            "Don't you mean fuck me senseless?" came a hissed remark.

            "… I won't lie but I also wanted to talk to you.  But then I couldn't find you and I was getting worried.  I thought you had gotten hurt or something but when Yami said he couldn't find Yugi I could feel myself becoming jealous.  You were always cuddling the lynx like he was your cub and I could see the love you had for him.  I wanted that love, I wanted for you to look at me the same way instead of anger and fear-"

            "I never said I was afraid of you!!"

            "-I knew that I could never get rid of him but I thought maybe, just maybe you would accept me," the master continued as if he was never interrupted.  "After the ordeal with Pegasus I saw the torture both Yugi and Ryou were put through… Let's just say that much blood being shed during sex turned even Bakura away and he's the most bloodthirsty out of the four of us."  Opening his eyes some he looked up at his pet--no, the misfortunate young man with the exotic features with eyes full of regret, sorrow, and pain.

            "I know that what I did in the past to you was uncalled for but it couldn't be helped… despite having no blood ties to our foster fathers we turned out like them in the end.  Our greatest fear came true… I'm sorry Malik, I'm sorry for hurting the one I love…"

            Lavender eyes widen as the fur-tipped ears flicked forward.  Did he just hear him?  Did he say he loved him?  Keeping a steady gaze on him the tiger moved forward, resting his hands on his knees as his tail went still.  "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

            Marik looked up at him, his eyes showing a bit of confusion.  "What?  I'm sorry?"

            "No after that."

            "Sorry for hurting the one I love?"

            "Did you mean it?"

            "The apology yeah-"

            "Not that and you know it!  Do you honestly-"

            "Love you?  Yes, I meant it too."  Now it was poor Malik's turn to look at him in confusion and, a hint of fear.

            _'He can't mean that… it's just a trap so he can rape me and kill me while I sleep,'_ he thought to himself but his heart argued that maybe he meant it.  Gaining his composure he took a deep breathe and looked him straight in the eye.  "Say it again, tell me that you love me but I swear if you're lying…"  Reaching out he pulled the dagger free from the sheath and pressed the tip against his chest with enough pressure to show that he wasn't playing around.  "… I'll kill you here and now."

            The young man's eyes looked at the weapon, his chest rising and falling with steady breathes he slowly closed his eyes as he lifted his head and opened them once more.  Their dusky lavender eyes meet and keeping their eyes locked he took a deep breathe and spoke three simple yet very special words.

            "I love you."

            For a long moment neither spoke, moved, or seemed to be breathing!  Malik was the first to break out of the trance as he moved off his chair, keeping a firm hold on the dagger climbed onto his master's lap.  Straddling his hips he trailed a hand up his arm, over his shoulder, moving to the back of his neck and pulled him forward.  But instead of driving the cold piece of metal deep into his chest he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

            At first, nothing happened but slowly, as if moving through water the kiss was returned and began to very slowly build up the passion.  Marik's hands slowly, almost hesitantly, moved to rest on his pet's hips, rubbing at them.  A soft purr vibrated around them, making him feel braver as he groaned softly, reaching up with pet the soft silky blonde strands the kiss deepen but the sharp point of the dagger was also digging deeper into his chest.

            Malik continued to purr deeply, his tail slowly wrapping around his master's leg he seemed to try to melt into him but he pulled back when he smelled blood.  Looking down he saw that he was still holding the Millennium Rod/Dagger in hand and had accidentally pierced the skin of his chest.  It wasn't much, just a small drop but he hadn't meant to do that.  Marik looked down but instead of getting mad he chuckled softly.

            "Getting back at me?" he asked, amused.

            "Very funny."  Wiping the blade on his shirt he slid it back into its sheath but didn't make to removed himself from his comfortable position.  "Marik… I have something to tell you."

            "Speak freely," he said, wrapping his arms around his waist, letting him stroke the base of where the striped tail sprouted from the base of his spine.

            "Ahhh…!  I-I love you."

            "… Are you serious?"

            "If I didn't I would have killed you already."

            "Okay you have a point."  Smiling, the two resumed their kiss but inside, their hearts soared.  They had found someone to love and be loved that nothing could tear their happy world down.

            Bakura sighed as he stepped out of the bath he had just taken.  The hot water felt good and he was about to vent some of the sexual frustration he'd been housing for quite some time but it wasn't enough.  Grumbling to himself he grabbed the towel he had laid out and briskly dried himself off, looking down at his semi-hard erection.

            _I seriously need to fuck something or I'm going to get mad,_ he thought to himself as he left he towel there and grabbed his robe of solid black silk.  Tying it around his waist he grabbed another towel and roughly dried his hair even as he headed to his chamber.  Walking he heard voices and noticed that Mai's door was slightly open.  Now he didn't want to admit it but he liked the harpy because she was so spirited and didn't back down when they had an argument but he wasn't going to compliment her on that.  Her head would swell up too much.  Pausing outside he peeked in.

            Ryou smiled as he brushed his friend's hair out, running his fingers through it time to time.  Done he began to braid it loosely before tying it off with a violet ribbon.  "Done," he smiled and sat back.

            The young woman picked up a silver mirror and smiled as she admired herself.  Sure she was vain but with her features who wouldn't?  "Ryou, you are amazing," she smiled at him.  "You still think I shouldn't cut it?"  She laid the braid over her shoulder, playing with her bangs that curled along the sides of her face.

            "No not really.  I mean you're hair is so pretty but, maybe it get a little trim or when you fly keep it in a braid or such you won't have much trouble with it," he smiled as he rested his hands in his lap.

            "You're right.  Now that you're here you can help me with my hair and my clothes."

            "Mai!"  He blushed ever so lightly but she just laughed.

            "Ryou if you were my type I could really fall in love with you," she smiled and knelt before him on the bed.  "Okay my turn."  Nodding he turned on the bed so his back was facing her and closed his eyes.  Mai picked up a soft bristle brush, pulling out the stray hairs it caught and began to almost lovingly brush his own hair out.

            The arctic hare sighed and leaned back into her, letting himself enjoy the tender treatment.  For some reason, I reminded him strongly of his mother and when he was  very small child.  "Mai?  Do you remember your life?  I mean, how did you get mixed up with Pegasus?"

            She paused in the brushing before continuing.  "Long story but to make it short I came from a well off family.  I was a spoiled girl with everything and anything I wanted but my parents were also so busy and there weren't a lot of kids my age I thought I didn't need human companionship.  Soon I grew restless and began to travel the world, depending on my parents to send me money as they always did," she explained as she took her time.

            "To make this story short I found out that I like playing with people's minds and tired to find an easy life style where I wouldn't have to work for my money.  I got a letter one ay, saying that I could b the most beautiful yet powerful creature in the world;  at the time I didn't think anything of it and called in.  Now that I think about it I was stupid to accept such a thing but I didn't care."

            "That letter, it was from Pegasus?" Ryou asked.

            "Yeah it was him.  When I arrived we had a small talk and we had lunch but he kept asking questions like out of all the animals in the world which one I had the most in common with.  I said a hawk because they were beautiful yet fierce creatures and bowed to no one, but mostly because they were always free.  Turns out the food and wine were drugged.  I woke up in time to see him inject me with something.  It was three days later through a very painful process I am what I am today."  She blinked her sharp eyes when Ryou stopped her hand, holing it tightly in his own before holding it to his chest.

            "What happened to your parents?" he asked softly.

            Slowly she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders so she was hugging him tightly, resting her chin on the top of his head.  "I don't know.  I never heard from them again an honestly, I don't care."

            "Would it help if I said I love you, as a sister and a mother combined?"

            "… That would make me the happiest person alive."  Closing her eyes she continued to hold him tightly even as a tear slowly crept down her cheek and fell into the snow white strands.

            Bakura slowly headed to his room, the conversation still fresh in his mind.  He had never heard the female talk about her life before but then again, he had never asked.  Going into his room he frowned at the open curtains but instead of going over to close them he sighed and went to his bed, laying down atop the covers.  Resting his hands behind his head he sighed and thought about his own past.

            He remembered his parents alright, they were master thieves.  In fact, everyone is his family had been some sort of criminal in one way or another.  Although they could be hard and uncaring his family always looked out for another.  His mother he remembered was beautiful and used that charm to her to steal priceless gemstones and jewelry but his father wash the only one to touch her.  His father was a crafty man who excelled in the art of stealth and but stole the weirdest items time to time.  Still they did love him.  Then, one day something happened.  His happy world came crashing down.

            His entire family had came to celebrate the anniversary of his parents and the coming birth of a baby.  He was trying to steal something from his father's vault, to prove that he was a big boy and wanted to steal something so he could go on crime sprees with his family.  The police somehow found out and came in, guns blazing.  They had killed everyone from his parents to his cousins.  No one had been spared but by some miracle he made it out of his home alive but had witness the cold blooded murder.  Form that day on he vowed to never love anyone again.

            Living on the streets he ran into Marik who escaped juvenile hall by blowing his cell apart.  They joined together and blew up the police station with stolen explosives.  Bakura had avenged his family but where would he go?  So he stayed with Marik and soon they meet up with Yami then Seto.  They worked together, considered each other family but young Bakura was afraid to let anyone get too close should they be taken away from him.  So he kept his brothers at bay and now…

            Snorting he rolled onto his side, facing the window.  All eh could think about was the pet he bought.  Reaching up he rested his hand on his chest and felt his heart begin to beat harder and faster.  Why did he feel this way about that rabbit?  He was weak, getting into trouble, a cry baby, yellow-belly coward.  But he was also kind, sweet, loving, brave in his own way and strong as well, and beautiful to look at.

            _So's Mai but I don't react to her the same way I do to Ryou,_ he thought to himself and closed his eyes.  The way Ryou moved, the way he smiled, the way he looked at him, everything about it was almost perfect that before he knew it he had given his heart to the pet but, would he lose him like his lost his family and nearly lost his brothers?  He curled up and sighed deeply before he could protest his body dragged him to sleep.

            Night had fallen and Weathermane said the hybrids could sleep with their masters if they wanted but warned them not to do anything that would reopen their wounds.  But she also especially warned the masters not to harm them or she would rip their intestines out and hog tie them with them.  They thought it was a joke but looking in her eyes they saw she was dead serious and promised not to hurt them.

            Ryou yawned as he headed to Bakura's room, running his hand through his hair.  His ears twitched before relaxing, the velvet soft fur brushing against his cheeks.  I love Mai but I don't think putting ribbons in my hair and ears would be cute, he thought to himself.  Bad enough the harpy wanted to put ribbons but hot pink colors?  Blushing some he stopped before the door lading into his master's room and took a deep breathe.  When he was recovering his master didn't came to visit nor seem to care about his well-being.  Mai came to visit and held him when he had nightmares but he didn't want to feel her arms around him.  He wanted to feel his master's.

            "Ryou?  Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" came a tired voice.  Weathermane was shuffling towards him, looking slightly out of place in a large, if bare thread sweatshirt hanging off her shoulder, mutli-colored hair pinned, and faded boxers.  She certainly didn't have the body of an old woman as she was slender and looked fit.

            "I was just about to go in," he admitted, "I thought you had gone to bed, Weathermane."

            "I was but," she yawned behind her hand, "I needed something to drink."  Looking at the door she looked up at him.  He does care for you, Funny Bunny."

            He was silent.

            "You may not know it but when you all were fast asleep, Bakura would come down and watch you rest.  One time, he spent the entire night just looking at you.  Another night he laid next to you but you never stirred.  He would be gone by the time the sun was up."

            "… How do you know this?"

            "Scarred the creeps out of me when I came in to check on you.  I threw one of my best plants at him without realizing it but I guess I was thankful I gave you all sleeping potions or you all would have woken up and be scarred out of your wits."

            "How come… he never came while I was awake?"

            "You know that better than I do.  Now, go get some sleep.  And I mean sleep sleep, not screw than sleep."

            "Weathermane!!"

            "What?  I was young once!"  Grinning broadly she kissed his cheek and walked off to her room for the time being.  The hybrid shook his head and slowly opened the door, closing it behind him.  When he walked it he was taken back by an unusual but not entirely unwelcome sight.

            Bakura lay curled on his side in the middle of the large bed, facing the window but instead of the curtains being closed they were open and a cool breeze drifted in and out.  He was clad only in his thin robe but the way the light of the crescent moon was shining in made him look, like a normal human being without a care in the world.  Ryou had never seen him this way.

            Moving into the room silently he went to the bed and being quietly and careful as he could pulled the blankets back and over him.  Moving quiet he shed his clothes but left his undershirt and boxers on before slipping into bed.  Biting his lip he scooted over and pressing his chest against Bakura's back slowly wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close.  Closing his eyes he rested his head against his shoulder and soon, he was drifting to sleep as well.

            The young man felt incredible warm he took a deep breathe and opened his eyes.  He blinked as he realized how dark it was and pushing the blankets off he was about to get up when he noticed that he had an extra arm.

            Wait, that's not my arm.  Looking over he followed the arm and found it to be Ryou.  He looked so peaceful and happy he felt his heart pound harder.  How long was I out for? He thought to himself and was about to get up but the hybrid curled up tighter against him and the arm around him tighten.

            "Love you, 'Kura…" he sighed softly if a bit sleepily in his dream.

            "Ryou…"  Smiling very lightly he settled back and covered the arm with his own, linking fingers and squeezed his hand tightly.  _Love you too, Ryou.  I just hope I don't lose you again._

"The End"


	10. Revolt

"Animal Passions"

By: Beloved Shadow

            Deep in the underground sewers of the city hundreds of being neither human nor animals gathered, planning to wage war on the city above that treated them worse than pets.  They had been abused, tortured, had countless things done to them over and over and had every right stripped of them.  They had every right to the world but would they be granted that?

            A figure in a tattered, hooded robe stood on a rickety platform.  Looking at everyone who had come and smiled some.  "My brothers and sisters!  Our time has come to take back what is rightfully ours!" he called out to them.  "Humans have treated us as pets, but even  so we're still human!  We deserve the same rights!"

            The crowd roared in agreement.  Nearly all of them had been beaten and raped to the brink of death then tossed aside when they're masters were tired of them.  They wanted revenge!  "But, they out number us like five to one!" one of them called out.

            "True but look at them!  They're weak and useless!" another hissed angrily.  "Pegasus made us better than them!"

            "Pegasus stole our human rights!" another shouted.

            "Pegasssusss isss dead!  I heard, hisss latest hybridsss killed him after their massstersss raped them!" another said, her forked tongue flickering out between her lips.

            "See?  Without him we are free to do whatever we choose!" the leader said.  "If we stand together we can take back our world and be the ruling class!"  Seeing some doubt he got off his platform and walked into the crowd, lowering his voice.  "I know many of you are scared but think about it.  Under those bastards we had no rights, we were worth than slaves and even full blooded animals had more rights than us.  This is our time to take that back.  Do you want our children to grow up in a world that will shun them?  Do you want our cubs to grow up to be nothing more than pleasure slaves or sued in fighting matches?  Do you want them to be taken from you?"  Mothers and fathers clung to their cubs tightly as babies whimpered and clung to their parents or older siblings.

            "Listen to me.  A man took my love away from me but I vowed I would never give up looking for her and I haven't," the man said, pushing the hood back to revealed he was a jaguar hybrid, the broken spots visible along his face, sharp claws on his hand and a thick tail that curled around his ankles but along the entire left side of his face were tiny images permanently scarred into his skin for an old master whom he had escaped.  "Look at me, I was lucky that I escaped before I was killed but how many weren't so lucky?  How many were killed just because those humans found someone else or just didn't want to house us any more?  How many of us were used to test products only to grow deathly ill?  How many of us were forced to watch those we care about be used as clothes and even food?"

            Now everyone was riled up.  It was unheard of they were only half human but still they deserved so much better!  Many had watched as their friends, family, their babies be taken away or sued in disgusting matters that together they roared/howled/screamed in agreement and began chanting.

            "Humans must die!  Humans must die!  Humans must die!"

            From the back a young girl watched, her long ears slowly flickering to the back of her head as she scowled.  Edging away slowly she pulled the hood to her jacket over her head and blended into the shadows.  She agreed that the humans must be taught a lesson but not all humans were bad.  Once she deemed it safe enough she ran down the sewers, reaching into her pockets to pull on a pair of leather gloves to hide the ebony nails even as she tucked her tail into her baggy pants.  Coming to a ladder she climbed it and opened the manhole cover just a bit and peeked out.

            The street was empty and the evening fog was settling in.

            _Coast clear.  _Pushing the cover back she climbed out and pushed the cover back into place.  Wrapping her jacket around her tightly she began to walk as if nothing.  _I must find my brother and tell him.  I don't care what they say but, not all humans are bad.  _Sighing deeply she pulled out an old, very worn photo and choked back the tears.

            The photo was of a family of three:  a handsome man with dark colored hair and a beard/mustache combination dressed in a simple suit with eyes the color of blood rubies.  Next to him was a lovely woman with black hair but held highlights of a rich red yet her eyes were a vibrate blue-violet but she had one hand on her belly which showed she was like eight to nine months pregnant in a maroon maternity gown.  In the man's arms was a young boy with spiky hair of black with deep red highlights but blonde streaks and bangs with chibi demonic red eyes.  While the parents were smiling he was looking seriously at the camera but the girl knew better.  Choking back a cry she gently trailed her fingers over the worn photo.

            _I will find you my brother… I will find you and I'll never be alone again,_ she sobbed as she kissed the photo and tucked it into her shirt and continued walking.

**~Author's Note~**

**Shadow:**  Okay this is it, the end!!  I am so SO sorry I didn't update in a long time but… a lot of shit has been going on in my life.  But the most important is I'm taking 17 hours of college courses but I recently lost my job.

**Cast:**  WHAT?!?!

**Shadow:**  Seriously.  Look, I had just got promoted but the damn cold/flu bug was going around.  Everyone at work caught it twice already and it was finally taking it's toll on me.  I was weak, couldn't breathe, and so distorted it wasn't funny.  And on top of that, during that same week we had to clean and reorganize the entire store so that made it worse.  Took us six hours to do it and I had to come in at 4 am.

**Bakura:**  Did you get paid??

**Shadow:**  Time and a half.

**Marik:**  So why'd ya get fired??

**Shadow:**  Vice President of my work called a mandatory meeting on that Sunday.  But I was still trying to get over my illness I missed it.  My boss asked me why and I said I slept in and it was true!  I was still sick I missed my clock and I was afraid to drive anywhere.  What, should I get killed to go to some meeting I'll end up making my flu worse?

**Seto:**  You have a point… Now if you were the president it wouldn't have mattered.

**Shadow:  ***growls angrily* No d'uh, Sherlock!!

**Yami:**  And you were fired for that?

**Shadow:**  Unfortunately yes.  Damnit, I cried myself sick over that but mom says now I can concentrate on my studies so that's what I'm trying desperately to do.  So guys, I want to thank you for sticking with me through this and for reviewing.  Yes I know some of you wanted to see a BxR lemon but hey, use your imagination.

**Malik:**  But we have good news!!

**Joey:**  She's gonna make a sequel!!

**Shadow:**  Yeah they ruined the surprise.  There will be a sequel and many new hybrids will be introduced but not for a while!  I must first finish everything I have put on hold for such a long time!  Once it is up I will let you know.  Promise!!! *crosses heart*

**Yugi:**  So don't fret we're still here!!

**Ryou:**  Maybe in the next sequel I'll send time with my master?

**Shadow:**  *giggles* Take care everyone love ya!!  Feel free to e-mail me and before I forget, disclaimers!!  Now who to pick… *closes eyes, spins around and points*

**Cast:** *looks at Mokuba*

**Mokuba:**  ???

**Shadow:**  Hey why not?  You haven't the spotlight on you for a while *winks*

**Mokuba:** *blushes but nods* Okay.  'Shadow doesn't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' and if she did she would air the original series in America, have the dubbing corrected, and not air brush the gun from Bandit Keith's hand, now give the Dark magician Girl a mini skirt, or screw up everyone's names, or give the Egyptian Gods such stupid names, and hurry up with the production of the anime show and comics etc etc etc.'  Is that it?

**Shadow:**  Close.  Weathermane is my own character so if no takey!  I modeled her after my ultimate favorite aunt in the entire world… only much older *grins*

**Mokuba:**  I like her.

**Shadow:**  Aawww you're sweet *hugs Mokuba* Okay gang, read and review and tell me what you think.  Talk for sticking with me again, bye!! *waves*


End file.
